Two-Pack
by lordtrayus
Summary: Derek has thrown Isaac out of his loft, and Isaac goes to the only other place he has someone he knows he can count on, Scott. Taking Isaac in, Scott and Isaac's relationship begins to change as they both come to grips with their new situation and their changing relationship as it moves beyond the realms of friendship and into something more. My first slash fic, Scisaac, enjoy!
1. Unleashed Part 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf or any of the people in it (and boy does that one suck)**

Two-Pack

Scott suppressed the urge to throw the book he was looking at across the room. With everything going on, an Alpha pack who wanted to kill all of them and now bizarre ritualistic murders happening all across town, with Stiles a possible target as they seemed to be targeting virgins, well at least they had for a while, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on themes of jealousy in Othello like he was meant to be doing. Scott rubbed his face wearily, he had been a better son, student and friend over the course of the summer, and with everything going on (despite it interfering with his promise to himself) he figured he deserved the night off, he'd done a lot anyway, he'd already done his Maths homework, with a new record on the least amount of swear words used to complete the assignment.

Scott looked over at the window, frowning in distaste. It wasn't nice out there. It had been lashing down all afternoon, ever since he, Allison and Isaac had royally pissed off the twins by messing with their motorbikes and a few hours ago, the thunder and lightning had started. It seemed that the entire town of Beacon Hills was going to be assaulted by a storm capable of personifying the Alphas anger. A loud rumble thundered over the house, and Scott was just considering going to see if his mother was alright (she didn't particularly like thunder storms) when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in mom." He called, deciding to at least face the desk to make it look like he was doing some homework.

The door opened, and the immediate smell of a wet werewolf made Scott take pause, because unless she was keeping something very big from him, she wasn't a werewolf. Deciding to muse on the thought of his mother becoming a werewolf later, he turned to the doorway and his jaw dropped open slightly as he saw Isaac standing there.

He was soaking wet, wearing only a tshirt and jeans, his blond hair a sodden mess, and the look on his face was one of pure despondency, and he turned his miserable eyes onto Scott, and as soon as he looked at the expression on his friend's face, he became certain that the wetness on his cheeks wasn't just due to the torrential downpour going on outside.

"Hey," Isaac began, his teeth chattering as he stood shivering in his soaking wet clothes, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." He said softly, his teeth chattering and Scott nodded hesitantly, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Course you can, Isaac what's going on, what's wrong?" Scott asked, getting to his feet, and Isaac's lip trembled as he looked at Scott sadly.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong, and...and he threw me out. He said it was, it was too much, having him and Cora there, he couldn't manage it anymore. And he threw me out, he told me to get out..." Isaac said, his voice trembling as Scott came up to him.

"Hey Isaac, listen to me. Calm down ok? It'll be alright. Right, we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get pneumonia, you must be freezing." Scott said, rummaging through his drawers to try and find a towel for Isaac.

"I-I don't want to ask this, but I can stay here right?" Isaac asked softly, hopeful and fearful at the same time, and Scott grinned.

"Of course you can stay here, you can stay here as long as you need. Besides, it's been ages since I've had a sleepover it'll make me feel like a kid again, and god knows we could both do with that." He said, and Isaac looked at him sheepishly.

"I've never actually been on one before." He admitted lamely, and Scott grinned.

"Well the only person I ever had over was Stiles so I suppose it doesn't really count. Here. Bathroom's just opposite, but you might want to turn the dial down a bit, you must be freezing I don't want you getting scalded." He said, and Isaac grinned hesitantly at him.

"Thanks Scott." He said shyly, and at Scott's gentle urging he headed into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Scott with a puzzled expression on his face as he surveyed the bathroom door where Isaac had disappeared through.

Why on earth would Derek throw Isaac out? For the last few weeks, ever since they had rescued both Boyd and Cora from the vault, all the werewolves other than himself and Peter (Derek still didn't trust him and Scott had to agree on that one) had all been living in Derek's loft, and there was more than enough room for all the wolves there. And Isaac, who had been the most loyal and dedicated of Derek's pack, the only one who hadn't tried to flee from Gerard and the Kanima, had been the one who had been thrown out by someone, who, in his own gruff and inimitable way, had been more of a father come big brother figure to Isaac than his own father had ever been. Derek had given Isaac a new life, and had made him feel a lot better about himself, given him a new home and a new family, and for his part, Isaac, who found it hard to trust others due to the trauma his father had inflicted on him, he had learned to trust Derek and in fact hero worshipped him in some ways. And now, all of a sudden, Derek had turned on Isaac and had thrown him out of the only place he had every felt truly comfortable calling home, on a night like this no less.

Scott suppressed an angry growl. He knew Derek must have his reasons and hadn't done this just to hurt Isaac, but there was something more to this, he was sure of it. He would sit down and get the full story from Isaac after he got out of the shower, but first, he needed to tell his mother that for the foreseeable future, she was going to be having a houseguest.

Alert for the smell of a freshly cleaned and warm Isaac when he came out of the bathroom, Scott headed downstairs, finding his mother dozing in front of the tv as she watched Grey's Anatomy. Smirking and pressing record on the Sky box so she could watch what she missed, he sat down beside her, making the sofa move slightly, and leading his mother to mutter something about wind chimes.

"Mom!" he called and she jerked awake, blinking her eyes sleepily as she tried to bring the room back into focus.

"What time is it, am I late for work?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, but you do have a houseguest." He said, his ears and nose alert for any sign of Isaac leaving the bathroom.

"Huh?" she asked in sleepy confusion, and Scott frowned.

"Isaac. Something happened between him and Derek and he threw him out. He doesn't have anywhere else to go, he can stay here right?" he asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Well of course he can. Why would Derek throw him out though?" she asked in concern and Scott scowled.

"I don't know I haven't got the full story yet. He came in soaking wet I think he'd been wandering around for a while." He said worriedly, and Melissa looked out of the window worriedly.

"Out in that? He's mad!" she exclaimed and Scott nodded.

"Yeah without a jacket too. He just looked so miserable, I've never seen him like that, and he was cold, shaking, everything, I sent him to the shower." He explained, and she nodded.

"Alright, how about you deal with Isaac and I'll get him some food? Oh shoot, I just cleaned out the guest bedroom that your gran usually sleeps in yesterday, you know what the woman's like every time she comes to visit, more biscuits in the bed than there is in a biscuit factory. And there's you know, the gran smell." She said, wrinkling her nose and Scott grinned.

"Don't worry mom, a while longer and you'll have your own granny smell." He said cheerfully, however his mother was less than impressed.

"Any more smart comments like that and Isaac won't be the only one who's homeless. Right, well the mattress is still airing, I had to clean that too, woman drives me round the twist. He can stay in your room tonight, go and get him some blankets." She said, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't like the idea of him being in a different room anyway he's really down. I'll get him some clothes to wear too, try and keep him warm since he was going around in nothing but a tshirt and jeans in that downpour." He said worriedly, and Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you go and look after him, I'll find something warm to make him." She said, bustling through to the kitchen, and as he headed for the stairs, she smiled up at him.

"You're a good friend to him honey." She said proudly, and he grinned as he headed up stairs, getting the spare duvet (the one thankfully free of his recently visited gran's influence and got one of his spare bedcovers, a nice blue one, he didn't think Isaac would appreciate the lilac one they gave his gran. Setting the things down on the bed he heard the bathroom door click and turned to see Isaac, his teeth no longer chattering, emerging from the steamy bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, his bare chest glimmering with the heat he had caused in the bathroom as the steam in the bathroom billowed out into the corridor

"You feeling any better?" Scott asked kindly, leading him into his room, and Isaac shrugged as Scott looked around for things for him to wear, hanging awkwardly in the background, as if not entirely sure he was welcome.

"Sorry about this Scott, I just, I didn't have anywhere else to go and..." he said, his voice still hesitant and slightly upset.

Scott shook his head.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You're my friend Isaac, and I definitely wouldn't want you sleeping rough on a night like this. Like I said, it's fine, you can stay here as long as you want. Are all your clothes wet?" he asked in concern, and Isaac nodded nervously.

"Yeah, he really picked a lousy night to throw me out huh?" he asked mockingly, trying to hide the pain he was in but Scott knew better than that.

"Yeah, he did." He said, barely keeping a snarl from his voice.

How could Derek do this to Isaac? He already had enough issues without Derek joining in the fun, and doing what he did tonight of all nights when it looked like the weather that had caused Noah's ark, how could he be so insensitive and pigheaded?

"Look, I don't want to cause your mom any trouble..." Isaac said hesitantly, and Scott shot him a patient look.

"Isaac, it's fine ok? Mom's already making you something to eat to warm you up, and she'll wash your clothes too, she doesn't want you out in that any more than I do. She's ok with you being here, she knows you're a wolf, so what's the problem? You can relax here. Well you could if I could find you some clothes." He said irritably, so much for being a better son, he'd tidied so much now he couldn't find anything in his room.

"Thanks Scott. I'll be..." he began, but a sharp look from Scott made him break off mid sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I told you, you can stay here as long as you want, and as long as you need. I think mom will kind of like having someone else in the house too. And it gives me someone to talk too, you never know, it might be fun. Finally!" Scott exclaimed in relief as he found in the back of his cupboard several things that he was too small for, because Isaac was taller than him and hence had more ground to cover.

"Here." Scott said finally, after delving into the back of the cupboard, and turned his back while Isaac donned a black dressing gown that Scott was too small for, wrapping it tightly around him, but leaving a slice of his pale chest visible as he did so.

"Feel better?" Scott asked as he watched Isaac towelling his hair dry, and the other wolf nodded.

"Yeah." He said, as Melissa entered, a bowl of steaming hot soup on a tray in her hands, along with a cup of something hot.

"Hey Isaac." She said kindly, setting down the tray and he looked nervously up at her from his perch on the bed, and it looked as though he was fighting not to stand to attention when she came into the room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs McCall, I don't want to be a pain, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, and..." he stammered, but she held up a hand, cutting off his explanation.

"I don't need to hear it honey, you stay here as long as you need to, I'm fine with it. Right, you know where the toilet is, your room will be next door, but not tonight, you can stay in here tonight, my mother was here last week and the woman's a menace, gets biscuits and crumbs everywhere when she's in bed when she has her midnight snacks. So, if you give me your clothes, I'll get them washed and dried for you so they're ready to wear in the morning ok? If you tell me what you want to wear tomorrow I'll give it a quick iron too." She said kindly, and he shook his head.

"No, thanks Mrs McCall, but it doesn't matter about ironing them, we don't have one at...well we didn't have one at home." He said his voice hurt, and she smiled and cupped his cheek affectionately.

"It's alright. Where's your stuff, I'll get started on that. I did you some tomato soup and hot chocolate to warm you up, you must have been freezing coming in out of that. Right, I'll leave you boys alone, call me if you need anything." She said, promptly picking up the bag Isaac had come with and disappearing out the door.

"Your mom's nice." Isaac said as he headed to the desk to eat his soup, his voice wavering slightly as he said it.

"I know she is." He said proudly, and Isaac sent him a look from the corner of his eye as he started to scoff the soup.

"Must be where you get it from." He said, tucking into the soup as if it was his first meal in ages.

Scott continued to look for clothes as Isaac finished his soup and his hot chocolate, exhaling in relief as he drank it.

"That's better." Isaac said, perking up slightly now that he had some food in him.

"I can't find anything for you to wear tonight." Scott said, biting his lip thoughtfully, and Isaac shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, you've done enough. Besides, this is nice and warm." He said, closing the dressing gown over his slightly exposed chest as he got to his feet and stretched, with Scott looked at him curiously.

"You sure?" he asked, and Isaac nodded.

"Yes. Thanks though, for everything. When Derek threw me out, I kind of panicked, I didn't know where to go." He admitted mournfully, scuffing his bare feet on the carpet and Scott grinned.

"I'm just glad you came here. At least you've warmed up now, you feeling ok?" he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

"You mean do I feel ill because I was out in the middle of a thunderstorm with the clothes on my back as that's all I had time to properly pack? No, I feel fine." He scowled, glaring out of the rain soaked window.

"But you still feel crappy." Scott said wisely, and Isaac gave a tired sigh and sat down on the bed, turning to face Scott who was sitting beside him, his eyes glinting slightly as though he was about to cry.

"It was weird. I came home, and something weird was going on, Cora was hiding in the shadows for some reason, and Derek, Derek was drinking, he never drinks, and they were, I don't know, tense, wound up. I thought at first they were mad at me because of what we did to the twins, but he didn't say anything. That's when he said that it was too much having me there, because he had Cora now. I mean, I know she's his sister, I get that I really do, but she's back so suddenly I'm too much to look after? I just...I don't know what I did wrong. He said he couldn't keep me there anymore, that it was too much to look after the two of us, and then he told me he wanted me out. He wanted me gone. I didn't believe him at first, and he just got angrier, I mean how was I supposed to know he was telling the truth, that he really did want me gone? He's the one who made me a wolf! He gave me a home, and it's like all of a sudden I'm not good enough for him, he doesn't want me around anymore because he has his proper family back. I mean...he was my family, and suddenly I'm getting thrown out. I don't understand what I did to make him so angry, so upset." He said, his voice wavering, and Scott frowned as he noticed Isaac touch his face self consciously.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" he asked softly as Isaac's hand shook, and Scott could feel his anger rapidly rising at Derek by the minute for doing this to Isaac.

"I, I didn't want to leave, and he kept getting angrier. He lost his temper and he...he threw a bottle at me." He said, and Scott's eyes widened in anger.

Alpha or not, sometime mentor or not, he was going to kill Derek! Derek, other than himself and probably Jackson since he had lived across the road from them, knew better than anyone what Isaac's abusive father had put him through. Derek, like him, knew all about the beatings, the harsh treatment, the criticisms, about the bastard locking Isaac in the freezer, and about him throwing things at Isaac when he was in a towering temper. Isaac had told them both that the night his father had died, he had thrown a glass at Isaac that if he hadn't been a wolf and had wolf reflexes could easily have blinded him. And now Derek, Isaac's hero, his rescuer, his brother come father figure, had done the exact same thing to Isaac, who had a long history of being abused by such a person. Scott couldn't suppress the angry growl this time, he was going to kill Derek!

However, he suppressed his anger as he saw the depressed look on Isaac's face. He looked as though someone he loved had died, and was trying not to cry about it, even though he was devastated. He sniffed stubbornly, and when he looked at Scott, his eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I..." he began, but Scott shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you've had a crappy day. Come to think of it you've had a fair few crappy days recently." He said with a slight smile, and felt slightly better as he got a weak chuckle from Isaac at the mention of it.

"Yeah, being set on by angry twin Alphas, getting beat up in a bike crash, losing Erica, being chased by Boyd and Cora, getting dunked in a freezing cold ice bath and now getting thrown out of my home. Yeah my life sucks doesn't it?" he asked weakly, and Scott smiled.

"It's not all bad, you've got me, Stiles..." he said, and Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, and you're great. Really man, thanks." He said and Scott shrugged.

"It's ok, I told you before, I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt. Even by Derek." He said with a hint of threat and Isaac smiled, heartened by Scott's support.

"Thanks." He said again and Scott smiled.

"Hey, we're on the team together for a start, you've got my back, I've got yours." He assured Isaac, who looked out of the window sadly.

"Do you...do you think he even cares? Or do you reckon he just hates me like my dad did?" he asked, his voice so sad and hurt that Scott didn't realise what he was doing at first, and by the time he did, it was too late.

He had snaked an arm around Isaac's shoulders and without meaning to, had brought him close, and was now wrapping Isaac in a one armed hug. Isaac however, eyes filling with tears he had refused to shed before now, gave a sniff and didn't move, apparently quite content to sit in Scott's embrace, and Scott had to admit, it felt nice to ahve someone so close to him again. Ever since he and Allison had broken up, he hadn't been this close to anyone and it felt good to be able to just to hold someone he cared about again to make their day a little brighter. And boy did Isaac need that.

"Yeah, I reckon he does. Look, I know Derek doesn't hate you. Whatever reason he had for throwing you out the way he did, I know he doesn't hate you." He said, his eyes dropping because as a wolf, Isaac was fairly warm anyway, and wrapped in his black dressing gown he was even warmer and it was making Scott just as sleepy as it seemed to be making Isaac who's breathing was slowing down as he seemed content to nuzzle in Scott's arms.

"Suppose so." He said sleepily, and Scott smiled slightly.

"I don't hate you either. You're my friend." He said simply, releasing Isaac, who sat up, albeit reluctantly, he had been getting quite comfy.

"You're my friend too." He said, yawning widely, and Scott thought it might be a good idea to get Isaac's covers ready.

"Hang on, before you fall asleep, give me a hand with this." Scott said and getting wearily to his feet, Isaac, with several false starts, most of which were caused by Scott, had managed to navigate the duvet into its cover.

"Thanks man, I'm useless at these things." He complained and Scott nodded.

"And as you can see, I'm not great master at them either." He admitted lamely, watching as Isaac wrapped himself up in the duvet cover.

"Hmm, it's nice to be warm again. Thanks Scott, for everything." He said, and Scott grinned.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. You're my friend, so just relax ok? Damn, I forgot pillows, I'll be back in a minute." He said, heading downstairs to get the spare pillowcases.

"Is he alright?" Melissa asked, taking Isaac's clothes out of the washing machine, and Scott nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah I think he will be, he's just hurt and a bit overwhelmed." He said, and Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"And Derek?" she asked, sounding disapproving, and the scowl on her son's face answered all of her questions.

"Let's just say he and I are going to have a falling out very soon." He growled darkly, as Melissa looked up at the ceiling to where Isaac was in Scott's room above him.

"Make sure he knows he's welcome as long as he wants to stay ok? And if you see Derek, don't do anything I'll regret." She pleaded and Scott grinned.

"I won't mom don't worry. And I keep telling Isaac it's fine that he's staying here, but I don't think he believes me." He said worriedly, and Melissa patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's just because he's new to this sweetie, he's bound to be nervous, and he's uncomfortable, he's in a new home, his world's been turned inside out and he thinks he's asking too much of us, you just need to help him to relax." She assured him, not noticing her son's faint blush as he remembered hugging Isaac not that long ago, how warm and right it had felt, how relaxed both of them had been, and he quickly made his escape up the stairs.

As he entered his room, blush still tingeing his cheeks, he came to a stop, smiling slightly. Isaac was already asleep, breathing peacefully, his head on the pillows on the side of the bed that Scott didn't use, to his great relief. His covers were covering his legs and half his waist, the other half clearly showing his black boxers. His dressing gown had come undone, revealing his bare chest to the night air, and one of his arms was draped over the side of the bed. Smiling slightly, Scott shut off the lights to allow him to sleep better. Setting down the pillows, Scott stripped down to his boxers, and considered the chair where he had intended to sleep tonight. And he then decided against it. He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it, but he for some reason didn't want to sleep alone with Isaac on the bed, so peaceful yet vulnerable. So, Scott gently climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Isaac, climbing under his own covers stealthily. Then, once settled he nervously draped an arm around Isaac's waist. Isaac, sound asleep, made no noise whatsoever and simply snuggled a little closer towards Scott, the edge of his breath tickling Scott's bare chest. Scott smiled at the sensation, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of Isaac, along with the gentle cooling breeze as he breathed peacefully, sound asleep as he was. With Isaac settled, Scott smoothed his hair with his free hand before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face and Isaac snuggled up against him.

**Hello there!**

**After that cute little scene with Scott and Isaac in this week's episode when theyre asleep in Melissa's room, I fancied breaking out and trying something new. As I started to write this, it started to become something even more new, so here we are, with my first Teen Wolf story and also my first ever outright slash story! They were only meant to be friends in this, but it quickly changed from that (wishful thinking on my part probably) into this!**

**This is only an experiment, so sorry if it isnt that good, but I will continue it if I get lets say...five reviews. So, please be nice, its my first time writing slash and in Teen Wolf, so nice reviews would be most appreciated! I should tell you I have not a story so much as a small series from around the series and if I get a good response, it might continue all the way through the season, but for now I have the rest of episode four planned, episode five and six would be together, and then this weeks episode too so thats at least four chapters if you like it!**

**So, hope you enjoy, if Scott comes across as slutty I certainly didnt mean to do that, he's meant to be looking after Isaac and comforting him and making him feel safe and cared for since he's had a crappy time especially this series (I mean I like Derek well enough but I wanted to kill him when he threw Isaac out). **

**And besides, I really cant help myself, I dont usually ship anything because it causes so much mess unless its an established or highly possible relationship (im looking at you, supernatural destiel fans) but can you blame me, Scott and Isaac are just so cute together, and cute in general!**

**So, please remember its my first time, please be nice and leave nice reviews (which always make my day) and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**P.S How good does Isaac look in that picture?**


	2. Unleashed Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (or Isaac, or Scott, sucks to be me at times)**

Two-Pack

Scott woke blearily, to find Isaac, who had wriggled out of the dressing gown he had been wearing when he had went to sleep, snuggled up against his bare chest. Scott looked at his friend, and for some reason, he really didn't mind that Isaac was so close, and Isaac apparently didn't seem to mind that Scott's arm had been draped around his waist. Moving gently so as not to wake Isaac, Scott gently untangled himself from his new houseguest, moving to the window and leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

As Isaac made a small noise of protest in his sleep, Scott looked outside. The rain was still lashing down, and the wind was still whistling but the thunder at least seemed to have stopped. The moon, a crescent moon tonight (he made a mental note to himself to talk with Isaac about what they should do at full moon, his mother may know and accept that they were both werewolves, but she would be less than impressed with both of them transforming in the house), was overcast, as was his mood. He chanced a look at Isaac, who had stretched an arm across to his side of the bed, as if searching for Scott. Scott smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked at his new house guest. How could Derek have done that to him, just thrown him out as if he were nothing? Scott grunted in the back of his throat. His anger at Derek had been playing over in his mind again and again as he had slept, involving a couple of fantasies were he kicked the disloyal twat right where it counted. Scott scowled as he thought of Derek and Cora, safely within their loft while Isaac had been thrown out into the pouring rain, at risk of cold and pneumonia, wandering around listlessly as he tried to find somewhere to stay after he had been thrown out of his home. Who the hell did Derek think he was?

With a low snarl, Scott stood up, making Isaac mutter indistinguishably in his sleep. Temporarily mollified by the sight, Scott gently eased the dressing gown out from under Isaac's body and draped it over the chair, allowing Isaac to sprawl out and have the bed to himself. At least Isaac was getting some sleep, despite how upset he had been earlier, after he had hit the pillow he had hardly made a peep, his only action being to snuggle close to Scott some more. Isaac had kicked his duvet off slightly, revealing his chest to the cool night air that was coming in through the slightly opened window. Seeing Isaac shiver a little bit as he sprawled out onto his back, his arm still draped over Scott's side, Scott gently pulled Isaac's covers up to offer him a bit more shelter from the cold. Smiling at the noise of contentment Isaac made, Scott, without meaning to, gently swept Isaac's hair from his eyes slightly, leaving him sleeping soundly in the bed, legs sticking out at odd angles and his left arm sprawled over where Scott had been lying minutes before. Confident that Isaac was sound asleep, warm and comfortable, Scott returned to scowling out of the window. He was still angry at Derek. He knew that whatever his reasons for throwing Isaac out, they were probably good ones, however, as was usual with him, he showed no tact or understanding and had left someone Scott cared a hell of a lot about an emotional and devastated homeless wreck. Scott snarled. What if Isaac hadn't come here? If Isaac hadn't had him or Stiles to turn to, where would he have gone? And would Derek have cared? By doing what he had done, Derek could very well have killed Isaac.

Not to mention the pack of bloodthirsty Alphas out there, the twins were certainly mad enough to attack Isaac after their little stunt at school today, and that crazy bitch Kali or that thug Ennis, both of them would be more than happy to have attacked a lone Beta on his own, particularly when he was the most loyal and steadfast of Derek's original pack, the only one who hadn't cut and run when things had gotten tough. Not to mention, the twins had to have reported to Deuchalion that he and Isaac were friends too, which meant that if any of the Alphas had been feeling particularly vicious they could easily have done something that would easily devastate and hurt both Derek and Scott, a fact that would then further divide Scott and Derek because Isaac should never be out in that situation in the first place. What was more, along with a pack of dangerous and blood thirst Alphas who could easily have attacked and hurt if not killed Isaac, there was also the mysterious deaths that were going on around the town, and Isaac might have become a target for them too. Scott snarled, his anger with Derek growing to even greater levels.

How could he have been so stupid? He was meant to protect Isaac, look out for him, instead he had thrown him out, scaring the crap out of him in the process, convinced Isaac that he was worthless and that the closest thing he had to a parent now hated him, and had cast him out in the middle of a freaking thunderstorm to a town where there were a pack of bloodthirsty Alphas who would be more than happy to rip Isaac to shreds and were some weird ritualistic murderer was going around committing three-fold deaths. Anything could have happened to Isaac! Furious, and realising his anger was not going to abate any time soon, Scott grabbed the top he had been wearing earlier, and after a last check to make sure that Isaac was still sound asleep (his head was now buried in Scott's pillow), Scott snuck out of the room quietly, filled with indignant righteous anger on his friend's behalf. Pissed with Derek, and with a strong desire to give Isaac something good to wake up to rather than another day filled with misery wondering what he had done wrong, he quietly darted downstairs and slipped out of the house, onto his motorbike and headed for Derek's loft, glowering angrily as he did so.

XX

Derek was awoken by a thumping on the door. Someone wanted in, and badly. Swearing under his breath, he noticed Cora's dark eyes peering out from her own door as she watched her brother head for the stairs.

"The Alphas?" she asked tightly and he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Something makes me think they wouldn't knock." He told her, and she looked at him worriedly.

"What if it's Isaac?" she asked hesitantly and he sighed.

He still felt awful about what he had done to Isaac. On hindsight, he realised that maybe he should have just explained to Isaac why he wanted him gone. But, filled with fear and trepidation about the presence of the Alphas and the fact that Kali had basically murdered him while Deuchalion prattled a load of crap that he seriously wasn't interested in (he might have at least listened if he didn't have a freaking pipe stuck through his chest), Derek had told Isaac in no uncertain terms that he wanted Isaac gone from the loft, and when Isaac had kept pushing him and asking what he had done wrong, he had snapped, and with all his mixed up emotions, he had thrown a bottle at Isaac. The look of shocked, deep betrayal on his face before Isaac had virtually fled from the loft would haunt his memories for a very long time.

"If it's him, I'll tell him to go away." He said regretfully, figuring if nothing else he ought to open the door just to shut the knocking noise up.

He reached the door, and slid the lock out of place before opening the door. And as soon as there was a gap big enough, a fist emerged from the hole and clocked him right on the nose, catching Derek by surprise and knocking him off his feet with a thud. Derek, slightly dazed, didn't need to sit up or use his now bleeding and sore nose to know who it was who was attacking him.

"Hello Scott." He said tiredly, pinching his nose as he sat up to see Scott, clad in shorts and a tshirt, his hair dripping with rain, glaring down at him, the angry yellow of his eyes diminishing as he beheld the Alpha lying on the floor.

"Don't you hello Scott me! What the hell did you do that to Isaac for?" he demanded as Cora bounded down the stairs, rushing to her brother's side, glaring at Scott as she did so.

"Look kid, he's the Alpha and my brother, and if you..." she began but Scott growled, and not in a human way, he was full on pissed off werewolf growling, which Derek knew well enough was a clear danger sign.

"Cora back off. No offence sis, but Scott could kick your ass, and he's angry enough to do it just to make a point. I'll be fine." He assured her, but Cora remained crouched beside him as he sat up and looked at Scott, his expression bored and irritated.

"I did it for his own good." He said firmly, and Scott snorted derisively.

"For his own good? He thinks you hate him!" he raged, curling his hand, which Derek noticed included claws, into a fist to punch him again.

"He does? Tell him I don't." Derek said, feeling guilty.

He hadn't wanted to make Isaac feel that he hated him, he had just wanted him gone, and gone in a hurry so he would be safe. In truth, he had figured that if Isaac would go anywhere, he would go to Scott's, and he had suspected that Scott, being who he was (admittedly a much nicer and kinder person than he had ever been, even before the fire), would take Isaac in without any hesitation. And now that his nose was already clearing and healing thanks to his being an Alpha, he could smell Isaac all over Scott, and he suppressed a smirk. He figured Scott would hug Isaac, that would explain why he smelled so much of his Beta. And besides, his nose was starting to heal, and he doubted Scott, in the mood he was in, would believe that Derek was just smirking because something amused him and he really didn't want to get hit again. Not that he would admit it, but damn his punches hurt, especially when he was pissed.

"I'm not your messenger Derek." Scott snarled, and Cora glared up at him.

"Hey kid, back off, my brother doesn't have to explain himself to you. And besides, he's your Alpha, so you're meant to do what he tells you." She pointed out, and Scott gave a hrash bark of laughter.

"One, no I won't, and two, no I'm not." He said, and Derek sent Cora a look that implied she was to settle down.

"But I thought you said..."

"He's an Omega technically, he only joined to stop Jackson and Gerard. Turns out he was working for Gerard all along anyway." Derek explained and Cora growled and glared up at Scott.

"He was helping a werewolf killer?" she demanded, claws extending, and Derek shook his head.

"No, he was getting close to him just like he was to me so he could stop him. And Cora, seriously, back off." Derek advised getting to his feet.

"What you don't think I can take him?" she demanded indignantly, and both Scott and Derek answered in unison.

"No."

Cora looked at her brother indignantly, and he sighed.

"Cora, you were held captive and didn't transform for months. And besides, Scott could kick Erica and Isaac's ass, and you're not at their level." He said tiredly, dropping down to the couch while he was still fixed with a death glare from Scott.

"You going to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to throw him out of his home, on a night like this no less, without so much as an explanation?" he asked, but Derek avoided the question.

"He's with you isn't he? I can smell him on you, he's safe right?" he asked and Scott glared angrily.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Have you forgotten Deuchalion? Him and his goons murdered Erica and plenty of others most likely, and you throw Isaac out into the pissing rain when the Alphas want us all dead, and on top of that we had pissed off the twins even more today, he could have been a prime target. And then there's the nutter going around killing people as sacrifices, did you not think of that?" he snarled at him, and Derek hated to admit it, but they were all good points, and Cora just sat beside him, glaring resentfully at Scott as he lambasted her big brother.

"Scott..."

Scott's eyes glowed yellow again, making Derek wisely shut up. Cora was looking at Scott resentfully sure, but also with interest. It seemed that despite how it seemed to her and Boyd, and probably to Isaac at times, that Scott and Derek really didn't hate each other. She wouldn't go so far as to say they truly liked each other but in their own way they were fond of one another and respected each other, except when Scott thought Derek had screwed up as he did currently. And Derek respected Scott enough to allow him to rage and scream at him (probably because he knew he deserved it) and also thought that Scott deserved answers too.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. In your shoes I would be too. And I'm sorry Isaac went to you," he began, but stopped when Scott shook his head irritably.

"I don't care that he's staying with me, he can stay with me for as long as he likes. My problem is you throwing him out in the middle of a storm, when there's at least two dangerous types of murderer hanging around Beacon Hills, with nothing but the clothes on his back, with no explanation and only after you acted like his father towards him." He said with an angry growl.

"Yeah, that wasn't my best move. You don't get it." Derek said gruffly, and Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Well help me get it, because Isaac was in a serious state when he came in. What the hell happened?" he asked and Derek sighed.

"Deuchalion paid a visit today. He came here, with Ennis and Kali. They wanted to get me on their own, to convince me to join their pack. See that's why they're here. They're recruiting, and they want me to join. Problem is, to join, I need to kill my pack." He explained, and Derek frowned.

"You would never kill anyone in your pack. You may be an annoying jerk at times, but you wouldn't kill someone in your own pack, you wouldn't even kill Stiles despite the amount of times you've threatened to do it." He said with conviction and Derek favoured him with a small smile. Trust Scott to miss the news about the Alphas visit and go straight to the more emotional part.

"Maybe, doesn't change the fact that that's what they wanted. They damn near killed me. That bitch Kali stuck a pipe through me, and then Isaac came in after they left, telling me about how you had pissed off the twins. I was frightened ok? They nearly killed me, and they could have killed Cora. That's why I got Isaac to leave, I wanted to protect him and make sure they didn't go after him." He explained, and Scott sighed.

"I knew it would be for some stupidly noble reason, now I can't be that mad at you. Actually, screw that, I can. If that was the reason why didn't you just tell Isaac? He would have understood and he still could have come and lived with me, we wouldn't have minded if you'd explained it, rather than just chucking him out, making him think he's done something wrong and then going all dad like on him, don't you think he has enough issues?" Scott asked irritably, and Derek sighed.

"I didn't think of it like that. All I knew was that I wanted him out and safe as soon as I could. I know you think I'm a jerk, but I was only trying to protect him. I just didn't do it very well." He said, and Scott sighed.

"Yeah you did, because now he's with us. Problem is the way you did it was wrong. He thinks you hate him, and throwing a bottle at him wasn't the best of moves you could have made." He said tartly and Derek grunted.

"I know it wasn't. Is he alright though?" he asked, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine now, he was in a state when he got to me though, he kept asking me what he had done wrong to make you want him gone out of the blue like that. He also thinks you hate him. And I'm still mad at you for doing it the way you did, and sending him out alone into a thunderstorm in a town with a pack of bloodthirsty Alphas and some sacrificial murderer going around. How would you have felt if he had been attacked?" Scott scolded, annoyed, and hated saying it almost as soon as he said it.

While he did get the flicker of regret and shame from both the other werewolves, he now had vivid mental images of Isaac being attacked and ripped apart by the twins. Shaking his head to clear the heart clenching vision from his mind, he returned to glaring at Derek, his arms folded irritably.

"You know I would have felt awful Scott, I was just determined to get him somewhere safe. It didn't occur to me that they might try and attack him when he left, but I'm glad he's safe. Maybe the Alphas are afraid to get their paws wet. And besides, I figured if he would go anywhere he would go to you, so thanks for taking him in." He said, getting to his feet tiredly.

"You need to talk to him, because you really knocked him for six yesterday." He told him and Derek sighed.

"Scott, I'm the last person he wants to see right now. In case you missed it, which I know you didn't, I'm the one who threw him out of his home, and worse, threw a bottle at him when he didn't. You're right, he is going to see me as acting like his dad, but at least it gets him away from here. He's safe, which is what matters. I shouldn't have done it how I did it, and I shouldn't have thrown the bottle at him, I know better than that, but at least he's safe." Derek said stubbornly, making Scott roll his eyes.

"Yeah he is, but he's also hurting. It's something you seriously don't get isn't it? There is more to a person than their physical state, their emotions and feelings matter too Derek, and you really messed Isaac up with what you did." He ground out, frustrated with Derek as usual and Derek sighed.

"I know that Scott, I just..."

"Aren't very good at dealing with emotions. You never were." Cora said lightly from her perch, and the other two wolves turned to her, they'd almost forgotten she was there she hadn't talked in so long.

Scott suppressed a grin as Derek glared at his little sister, catching Cora's eye and for the first time her gaze softened to one of casual amusement as her brother glared.

"Yes, thank you Cora." Derek said with dignity, and Scott cleared his throat to attract the Alphas attention back to him.

"Look, good at dealing with emotions or not, the point is you need to talk to Isaac. I can try and convince him that you don't hate him till I'm blue in the face, but he won't believe it if it comes from anybody but you. And an apology, or even just an explanation since I know you're not very big on apologising, would be a good idea too. Otherwise, he might abandon you like Erica and Boyd did." He said, and Derek flinched.

He hadn't said it to be brutal, he had meant it as a warning that he risked losing Isaac just like he had lost Erica if he wasn't careful, but now he came to think of it Derek probably wouldn't see it like that. He would see it as Scott reminding him of his failure to keep his pack together, a failure that had resulted in the death of one of them.

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you take some of his stuff to him?" he asked hesitantly, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, all he can fit in of mine is a dressing gown, and he can't go to school in that. I mean it though Derek, talk to him. He needs to hear it from you that you don't hate him, he needs to know why you threw him out, and it shouldn't come from me, it should come from you." Scott chided slightly, and Derek sighed as he headed into what had been Isaac's room before he had been so unceremoniously thrown out.

"He does feel sorry. And it didn't take him long to figure out how much he must have hurt Isaac when he threw him out. His heart's in the right place." Cora said tightly and Scott sighed.

"I never said it wasn't Cora. I know he means well, its just the way he goes about it makes things worse. Isaac was a mess when he came to me, that's why I was so mad because I knew it was Derek's fault and I wanted to, I don't know." He said grumpily and Cora smiled slightly as he became flustered.

He then turned to her.

"Just a heads up, Isaac might be mad at you too. For the last few months, its only been him and Derek and when you show up, he gets thrown out. He might take that the wrong way." He said worriedly, and she scowled.

She didn't want Isaac mad at her, she actually quite liked him, out of all the kids her brother seemed to delight in surrounding himself with, he was the best of the lot. But she could see how Isaac might consider it her fault that he was thrown out of his home and forced to shack up with Scott...which by the smell off him he had enjoyed slightly too much. Resisting the urge to bemoan her brother's lack of empathy once again, she looked up just in time to see Derek come back through with all that remained of Isaac's things in a bag.

"Will you at least tell him I'm sorry?" Derek asked, handing the bag to Scott, who stubbornly shook his head.

"No Derek, I know you don't like this but it's you who he needs to hear from. You really hurt him, and he really looks up to you, so just I don't know, fix it ok?" Scott asked lamely, and Derek gave him a slight grin.

"You care about him don't you?" he asked, and Scott nodded.

"Course I do, he's my friend. And so are you, most of the time anyway, and it's your fault he's in such a mess. So fix it ok?" he asked, and Derek nodded.

"I'll talk to him. Do you want any money or anything for keeping him?" Derek asked awkwardly, making Cora wince.

"And I thought you were doing so well. No, he's my friend, and he can stay with me as long as he wants. All I want from you is for you to talk to him and to make him stop feeling like shit. Ok?" he asked plainly, and Derek nodded.

"Fine. Thanks though, for taking him in. You didn't need to." He said, and Scott grinned a little.

"I kind of did. But you don't need to thank me. Besides, it's kind of nice having him at home." He said, and Cora noticed, though she doubted her brother did, a slight blush to Scott's cheeks as he said so. She turned away to hide her smirk, ever since she had gotten back she had Derek complain about how Isaac hung around with Scott more than he did with him nowadays. Interesting.

"Yeah, but thanks. I was worried he would just run off, but at least he's safe with you. So thanks. And for cleaning up my mess. And...look after him won't you?" he asked hesitantly, and Scott nodded.

"Of course." He said, and left the room, and before she burst into wild laughter, Cora scampered back to her room, leaving her brother tenderly rubbing his nose in confusion.

XX

As Scott snuck back into his room, flicking the drizzle out of his spiked up fringe as he did so, he smirked slightly as he saw that Isaac had curled up in his cover, and rolled back onto his own side. Scott smiled slightly as he observed his friend sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in his covers, his blond hair falling into his eyes slightly. Moving quietly, with a tender smile on his face, Scott stripped off his shirt and boxers and climbed back into bed. Thinking he had been stealthy, he was shocked when Isaac stirred and turned back around to face him, one of his nice eyes looking at him blearily.

"Where did you go? Did I make you get out of bed? Sorry, I'll..." he said nervously, starting to move, but Scott laid a hand on his bare shoulder to stop him.

"It wasn't you, I'm ok like this. Besides, you're kind of warm, kind of defeats the purpose of having covers. Relax ok?" he urged huskily, and Isaac nodded slightly.

"You sure it's ok? You're not uncomfortable about anything?" he asked shyly, and Scott shook his head.

"No, unless you are?" he asked, and he felt a sense of relief as Scott shook his head.

"No, I'm cool." He said, cocking his head at Scott curiously.

"What's up?" Scott asked, not really knowing where to put his hand.

"Where did you go, I can feel the cold coming off you?" he asked and Scott grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was mad at Derek, so I went to see him." He admitted, and Isaac looked at him in sleepy confusion.

"You were mad at him, why?" he asked, and Scott looked at him kindly.

"Because of what he did to you, it made my blood boil." He told him, and was quite pleased when a blush appeared on Isaac's cheeks.

"Oh, thanks Scott." He said hesitantly, as though not quite believing it, and Scott smiled.

"Anytime." He assured him, and Isaac cast his eyes down sadly.

"Did he tell you he what I did that was so bad to make him throw me out?" he asked pitifully, and without meaning to, Scott gently caressed Isaac's cheek, and when Isaac said nothing about it, he continued, gently stroking his cheek calmly to reassure his guest.

"You didn't do anything ok? It was all him. And I know for a fact that he doesn't hate you." He assured him, and Isaac scoffed before rolling over to face away from Scott.

"Yeah, right." He dismissed irritably, and the sheer pain in his voice made Scott's heart break.

"He doesn't. But...even if he did, at least you know I don't hate you." He whispered into Isaac's ear, and Scott was sure he saw the room light up slightly as he saw Isaac smile.

"Thanks Scott. I don't hate you either." He said, and Scott smiled.

"Good." He said, and experimentally, he wrapped his arm around Isaac's waist, snaking his fingers underneath Isaac's toned stomach. He was nervous for only a second, afraid of how Isaac might react, if he might shove Scott off or snap at him. But all Isaac did was shuffle his back a little closer to Scott, allowing him to wrap his arm even further around Isaac's waist, and smiling, Scott rested his chin on Isaac's bare shoulder.

"Scott? You wouldn't chuck out people you're meant to care about. I reckon you'd make an awesome Alpha." Isaac said sleepily, and as his guest drifted off sleepily, Scott found himself very glad Isaac was facing the other way, or his blush would have blinded him. Wrapping himself comfortably around Isaac, he too drifted off to sleep, his chin resting gently on Isaac's shoulder, his arm wrapped around Isaac's warm and toned stomach, Scott absently stroking Isaac's hair sleepily as he too drifted off to sleep.

XX

"Seriously dude? The only other one in actual contention for the title of Teen Wolf of Beacon Hills is staying with you now?" Stiles asked in disbelief as the end of the next school day.

"What would you want me to do Stiles? Just leave him without anywhere to go?" Scott asked irritably, it had been a long day, and he hadn't had a chance to talk with Stiles all day, or Alison, or even Lydia. He also hadn't seen Isaac all day which worried him slightly.

"And your mom's ok with that?" Stiles asked in disbelief, and Scott grinned.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't think Isaac will set her towels on fire." He reminded him tartly, and Stiles gave him an affronted if amused look.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, how was I to know the towel rail was on?" he protested as he and Scott remembered that particular scolding which had involved threats of dismemberment, castration and the fire brigade.

"So yeah, Isaac's staying with me, since Derek was a jerk and threw him out." Scott said cattily, and Stiles grinned.

"Hey, for a wolf, you can sure be catty. Put the claws away." He teased, and then stopped suddenly.

Realising Stiles had stopped, Scott paused himself, and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, and he found his heart constricting slightly as he saw Derek standing over by the edge of the school, deep in conversation with Isaac, who was looking anywhere but at his Alpha. As Scott watched them, he felt, he didn't know, a kind of sense of loss. He hadn't expected Derek to talk to Isaac and come as close to apologising to him as soon as this. He had thought that he would at least have Isaac's presence for a few days at the very least, but here was Derek, making amends already, and Scott would go back to not having anyone in the house to talk to.

And loathe though he was to admit it, it wasn't so much the company he would miss as the person. He didn't want Isaac to leave the house, he liked having him there, and he certainly didn't want him moving back in with Derek. He knew Derek's heart was in the right place, but...he couldn't take the thought of Derek hurting Isaac like he had all over again.

"Looks like the lovebirds and patching things up." Stiles commented, making Scott scowl.

It wasn't that he wanted Isaac to stay mad with Derek, far from it. But he shouldn't just roll over and forgive him after what he had done. He had tried to ignore the tear stains that had marked Isaac's face the morning after his argument with Derek, but he couldn't help but think it was Derek's fault that Isaac was crying in the first place.

Or maybe it was him, maybe he had gone too far, made Isaac uncomfortable and made him want to leave, maybe he...

He was broken from his train of bitter and saddened thoughts when Isaac shouldered his bag and stalked away from a slightly tired and saddened looking Derek. Catching Scott's eye, Derek shrugged with an odd expression and vanished round the corner leaving Isaac approaching him, clad in a leather jacket and black tshirt, his hair curled and spiked into the style he had been favouring recently after borrowing Scott's gel that morning.

"Um, can I go home with you? I've never actually gone to your house this way." He asked awkwardly, and Stiles grinned.

"Course you can man. And you know what, since he waited all day to tell me you'd moved in, you can beat Scott to shotgun!" Stiles said brightly, guiding Isaac towards his jeep.

Scott grinned. Whatever had happened between Isaac and Derek, for whatever reason, Isaac had decided to stay with Scott. And for some reason he didn't know, that thought just made him hopelessly happy. Isaac was staying with him! He wanted to stay with him, not go back to Derek.

Grinning like an idiot to himself, he was jerked out of his reverie by Isaac.

"Um, you want to come too? Only I don't really want to stroll in as if I own the place without you there, you mom might not like that." He admitted ruefully, and Scott nodded, heading down to a smiling Isaac, a cockily grinning Stiles, all with a shining smile on his own face.

**End of chapter two!**

**Just a few notes. I dont hate Derek, I just think hes emotionally constipated and as a result frequently acts like a jerk. He also has a kind of caveman mentality (ooh, threat, me bash till its dead) but I am quite fond of him if for nothing else than his squabbles with Stiles. But I do think he has a heart and knows how much he hurt Isaac when he through him out**

**As to Cora's role in the chapter, she hasnt got much exposition yet, which is a pity because I reckon as a younger sister she could easily drive Derek round the twist.**

**And I also reckon Scott is one of the few people who can talk sense into Derek, just not when Derek is being incredibly stubborn as he was in 3x05, which is the enxt episode well look at.**

**Speaking of episodes, have you seen what they've done? Some braniac thought it would be a good idea to take a mid season break after episode twelve, which is bad enough, but they wont start again until freaking January, which asshat came up with that idea? Teen Wolf was meant to last me until Supernatural came back, but I was foiled on that clearly. The trailer for the rest of the season looks good though**

**Last few notes, Scott's hair is basically meant to look like how its looked all season, and Isaac's hair is meant to be describing how it is in the story pic (i asked my friend who is a lot more knowledgeable with such things and his opinion on Isaac's hair is virtually verbatim (least i think so mu phone died and i cant check). Either way, Isaac looks hot like that.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and favourited etc, and I will appreciate lots and lots of reviews! Tomorrow I'm going back to Supernatural so I dont know when Ill start the chapter to do with episode 5 (which will now be on its own and not joined with 6) but it wont be long I promise, so until then please read and review!**

**And for pete's sakes, if any writers of Teen Wolf are reading, give us another shirtless Isaac scene already!**

**P.s Isaac is wearing his leather jacket at the end because he looks major yummy in it, that's all**


	3. Frayed Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf sadly**

Two-Pack

As dark clouds gathered overhead, Scott was driving his motorbike through the town, Isaac's arms wrapped securely around his waist as they headed to the meet with the Alphas. The trip so far had been silent, and truth be told, even though he was terrified of what might happen when they actually met Deucalion and the other Alphas, he was actually quite enjoying the trip, he loved just riding around on his bike. Of course the fact that Isaac had his arms wrapped around him was totally nothing to do with his enjoyment, certainly not.

"Scott, did I do something wrong?" Isaac asked softly from behind him, jerking Scott out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he asked, dazed as he had been too focused on his driving and enjoying the fact that Isaac was clutching him tightly.

"I asked if I did something wrong, is that why you wanted to leave me behind?" he asked hesitantly, and once again, as he had been doing quite frequently since Isaac had moved in, he suppressed a glimmer of rage, directed at both Isaac's father and at Derek.

He knew Derek wasn't to blame nearly as much as his father was, but it became clear that even though the bastard was dead, Isaac's father still cast a shadow over his son, making him feel that more often than not, he had done something wrong.

The past couple of weeks had been strange in their own way, but enjoyable. Scott wouldn't admit it to him, or to his mother who had that annoying mother like expression of smug superiority on her face every time she was him and Isaac hanging out together, but he was really enjoying having Isaac staying with them. At first, Isaac had been nervous, asking either Scott or Melissa's permission to go out, use the bathroom or get himself something to eat, but after a bit of patience on the part of the McCalls, he had relaxed slightly, and had now largely adapted to life at the house. To Scott's slight disappointment, Isaac had moved out into the guest room, but that didn't bother Scott nearly as much as the thought it would. Isaac wasn't a touchy feely sort, he didn't need to be touched or coddled all the time. He had to know he was cared about, and both Scott and Melissa had been more than adequate at proving that.

At first he thought his mother would be reluctant to let him get too close, simply because she didn't know Isaac nearly as well as she knew Stiles or Allison, but she'd been great, insisting Isaac ate everything on his plate, feeding him seconds if they were available (which had led to more than a few mini wrestling matches at the table for the last roast potato), allowing Isaac to choose a meal for them all at least once a week (provided she could cook it) and even taking over for him when he offered to do the washing up for them. This had in turn led to the two of them secreted in the kitchen, giggling, which made Scott very uneasy, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were plotting against him.

His paranoia aside, his mother had also been washing and ironing his clothes, had bought him a couple of other ones, looked over his homework to make sure he was doing it and generally went out of her way to make him feel welcome and part of the family.

And Scott himself had really enjoyed having Isaac staying there. He liked having someone to talk to who was on hand, and yeah, he'd always had Stiles, but he quite liked having someone else to talk to. And having another werewolf made it better too, they were more in synch that way, both being in the same boat. The two of them would sit up late, doing homework, playing video games (Scott had taught Isaac too well as he now kicked his ass at Call of Duty), complaining about school, complaining about Derek and discussing lacrosse. Isaac would help out with Scott's chores, and would help him when he worked on the bike, listening to Scott when he told him how to maintain it. Isaac would also visit Scott during his break at the vets, brining Scott food to eat, and a few nights, for half of Scott's wage, paid by Deaton, he would clean out all the kennels and cat cages, and help Scott clean up the vets after Deaton had gone home (though he flat out refused to deal with the hamsters they had in the surgery, they freaked him out for some reason which Scott, who found it highly amusing, had yet to discover). He would also help Scott with the homework he struggled with (because try though he might he just didn't get some aspects of maths but Isaac did) and in turn Scott would help him. And then, at nights the two of them would sit on Scott's bed and watch dvds (Isaac had been as scandalised as Stiles when he found out Scott had never seen Star Wars, so they had decided that the three of them would sit down one weekend and just watch them all). Scott liked those nights the most. A few days after Isaac had moved in, the storm had played havoc with the atmosphere and had made the air wet and sticky. This had led to two incredibly uncomfortable teenage boys while Melissa had been at work, so, throwing caution to the winds, Scott had given up and stripped off his top, and a few minutes later, a nervous Isaac had done the same thing. After that Scott had only paid half his attention to the film, the other half had been on Isaac's pale bare chest. And so it had become a recurring thing, three nights a week they would sit and watch dvds, usually just sitting in their boxers as they usually turned in afterwards. And, to Scott's enjoyment, this had sometimes led to either Isaac falling asleep on his bed and cuddling up to Scott or vice versa.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Scott answered in surprise, and he could practically feel the sad, soulful look Isaac was undoubtedly lasering into his back right now.

"Then how come you wanted to leave me behind? If you don't want me around, all you have to do is say so." He said, his voice strong aside from one tiny waver at the end, which Scott only heard due to being a werewolf.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, I like having you around Isaac, it's fun." He explained.

"So why were you so keen to ditch me? I'm not stupid Scott, if I thought you were going to see Allison I would have left you to it, but you're not are you, you're going to see Deucalion, and like hell am I letting you meet that maniac on your own." He growled, and Scott sighed as they got closer to where they were supposed to meet Deucalion.

"I wasn't trying to ditch you. I just didn't want you getting hurt." He admitted ruefully, and behind him, Isaac grinned.

"Well that's nice of you, but pointless, because I don't want you getting hurt either and I can't make sure it doesn't happen if you leave me at home." He told him stubbornly, making Scott grin.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I should have brought you from the start, I'm sorry ok?" he asked and Isaac nodded, his chin rubbing against Scott's shoulder as he did so.

"Good apology."

"Besides, Derek will probably show up, and I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him." Scott said, coming to a stop in the car park in the building of where Deucalion said to meet him, pulling off his helmet and adjusting his spiked fringe as he did so.

Isaac climbed off the bike, pulling off his own helmet and running his hand through his hair, returning his blond hair to the curled and spiked style he was favouring.

"You know, you're a really nice guy. Kind of awesome too." He said with a grin and Scott shot him an expectant look.

"Only kind of awesome?" he asked with a grin, making Isaac smile wider.

"I knocked some off because you tried to leave me behind." He countered and Scott shrugged.

"Deserve it I suppose." He admitted, and joined Isaac in looking at the building they were meant to be meeting Deucalion in, an abandoned shopping centre.

"You sure he told you to meet him here?" Isaac asked sceptically, and Scott nodded.

"This is where he said." Scott defended slightly nervously, and Isaac looked at him worriedly.

"Scott, this doesn't look like the kind of place you would sit down for a talk. This looks the kind of place you would go if you wanted to ambush someone." He said nervously, and Scott looked at the building worriedly, Isaac had a point.

"You're right. But he said he would be willing to talk, and if we can stop what happened to Erica happening to anyone else, we have to try, preferably without Derek's plan to kill them all." Scott said, then feeling guilty for the pained expression mentioning Erica brought to Isaac's face, and Scott squeezed his hand without thinking. Isaac merely squeezed back and nodded.

"You're right. I've got your back, don't worry." He promised, pulling his leather jacket tighter around himself and Scott took a deep breath and led him inside, heart pumping in his chest as he did so.

But then he became aware of Isaac's leather clad form sticking close to him, in touching distance, and he relaxed slightly, leading Isaac into the building.

Isaac looked at Scott musingly. He always wanted to believe the best in people, always thought that even people like Deucalion had good in them, so much so that they would listen to reason. He had even seen good in him, so much so that just by showing Isaac a simple kindness that he didn't deserve after the way he had acted to Scott, he had basically won Isaac's undying loyalty. And besides, Scott was his housemate now if nothing else, and he didn't want to go home and have to tell Mrs McCall something had happened to Scott, it would kill her. And destroy him. So, he pressed protectively closer to Scott as they entered the building, Isaac's eyes taking in all of Scott, all of it that he had to protect. No one would touch Scott, his Scott, if he could help it.

He would die before he let anyone hurt him.

"Hello Scott. I see you brought someone." Deucalion said coolly, standing on the escalator right in front of them as they avoided the large holes in the floor.

"Sorry, this is my friend Isaac." Scott said, and Isaac felt a little twinge of affection and loyalty to Scott when he introduced him as such.

"That isn't who I meant." Deucalion pointed out, and catching a scent, the two teenagers turned to see Derek, Cora and Boyd enter.

Derek's angry eyes lingered over Isaac for a minute, then moved on to Deucalion, clearly suppressing brutally whatever he wanted to say or feel. Oddly, Isaac couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for Derek to call him. He was still part of his pack, and he would come if he was needed, but he was still too mad at Derek to dump Scott just to stop his Alpha getting jealous and territorial.

Scott then tensed, and alert to his movements, Isaac tensed too as Kali and Ennis came out of the shadows, and the twins striped off as they stood on the next level up. The tension started to mount, with Scott trying to talk Derek down, but he didn't listen, and sprang at Deucalion, only to be intercepted by Kali. And with that, the fight began.

The twins gave a howl and transformed into their super beast form, leaping down from on high and landing in front of Scott and Isaac. Realising Scott had no interest in fighting, Isaac stepped forward, claws and fangs extending and eyes glowing yellow. He wouldn't let them hurt Scott, besides, he owed them for locking him in the closet with Allison. Moving in front of a reluctant Scott, Isaac prepared himself to attack.

They wouldn't take Scott from him. Ever.

And Isaac leapt at the twins.

Scott shook his head, why did Derek have to try and kill every threat he came across? He had been seriously considering just leaving when Isaac, obviously trying to protect Scott, had stepped forward to engage the twins. Scott couldn't stand to watch him fight alone, and was about to help him when the twins knocked Isaac flying. Scott suddenly saw red, morphing into his wolf form and giving an angry howl before springing at the twins. While he got in a quick slash, distracting them from their pursuit of a stirring Isaac, they span and slammed their fist into Scott's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, the impact feeling like a hammer blow as he was sent hurtling through the air. He hoofed in pain as he smashed a massive crater into the wall, dropping down weakly, trying to get his breathing back under control as the twins advanced.

Isaac, all golden eyes, blond hair and leather, appeared from nowhere, slashing the wolf beast on the nose, allowing Scott to get back to his feet and the two, working in almost perfect conjunction, pushed their advantage. Claws flashed and teeth were gnashed, growls rumbled and howls pierced the air as the three combatants fought. Scott aimed a cut for the twins throat which Isaac then followed through on, sticking his claws into their back. As the twins howled, ignoring the sounds of battle from the other werewolves, the twins performed a savage slash, one which caught Scott right in the torso. Scott howled in pain, staggering back with blood gushing from him, and Isaac basically froze. Scott, his Scott, wobbling, his eyes out of focus with pain, and about to keel over, wounded, maybe worse. Scott sagged back against the wall, beginning to sag down it, and Isaac flipped.

With a roar, he sprung on the twins, his sharp claws ripping multiple slashes into their back as he lost all control upon seeing Scott's pale tired face leaning weakly against the wall, trying to kick start the healing process. The twins, furious at Isaac's attack, seized him and flung him into the wall beside Scott, making him groan weakly as he thudded down beside Scott, who was trying to get back to his feet. The twins then seized both of them by the back of their necks, forcing them to kneel as it seemed the battle was over.

Boyd was down and bleeding, Kali had her foot on Cora's neck and Ennis kept Derek from doing anything stupid as the twins forced Scott and Isaac down. Deucalion and Kali were prattling, but Scott's side was paining him too much for him to listen and Isaac's head was still pounding from where he had hit the wall. He then looked up in time to see an arrow hit the twins and with a pained howl, they became two people again. Deucalion barked orders as more arrows rained down from above, and both Scott and Isaac looked up to see Allison firing a flash bang at the centre of the group, distracting the Alphas. Cora dug her claws in to Kali's foot, darting to her feet and rushing to Boyd's side. Scott, rallying his strength, gave a cry and ran towards Ennis, leaving Isaac to help get Boyd out of there. There was then a bang as Scott and Ennis slammed together and then the battle was truly on as both Derek and a wounded Scott joined forces to deal with Ennis while Cora and Isaac fought a fighting retreat with Kali. With a ferocious snarl, the bitch with the long claws stalked off, apparently to go and help Ennis, leaving Isaac to help get Boyd out of the mall.

"Thank god, we need to go, come on!" Cora urged, but Isaac shook his head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without Scott!" he insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Isaac, he isn't really part of the pack, Boyd's hurt, just leave him!" she urged, and Isaac roared at her, making her flinch as she backed off, Boyd chuckling darkly in their grip at the display.

"I said, I'm not going without him." He sneered angrily, and ran back into the mall, leaving Cora supporting all of Boyd's considerable weight on her own.

Isaac entered the building to see Scott and Derek still going at with Ennis, but it was clear Scott was failing, he was already weak, and Ennis was just too powerful. Derek was directing Ennis away from Scott, to the edge of the floor, but it wasn't working, Ennis was about to overpower him instead. Isaac virtually flew towards them as Derek looked to be on the ropes, but it was then that Scott slashed across the back of Ennis' legs with his claws. Ennis staggered, his tendons slashed, but rather than fall defeated like he was meant to, Ennis grabbed Derek and with all his might, pulled the two of them off the platform and out of sight.

Both Scott and Isaac looked at the space where they had vanished in utter shock. Derek, Derek was gone. The Alpha, Isaac's Alpha, had fallen with Ennis, this couldn't be happening, it wasn't real...

But then they heard a cry of pain and fury from behind them, and it jarred Isaac back to his senses knowing that a furious and grief stricken Kali was on her way. Isaac looked worriedly at Scott, who was crawling towards the edge of the floor to try and find Derek, but they didn't have time, she was coming and Isaac couldn't stop her alone. So, Isaac did what he came to do in the first place, he protected Scott, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"It's too late, we need to go." He whispered, his voice shaking as Kali thundered towards them.

"But-" Scott protested weakly, and Isaac buried his mouth in Scott's hair, gently kissing the top of his head.

"No, not yet, we've lost Derek and I am not going to lose you too! We're going!" he snarled, and with all his might, heaved Scott to his feet, allowing them to make their escape while Kali shrieked furiously.

Scott's expression broke Isaac's heart, but he didn't have time to wait on pleasantries, so with what strength he had, he guided Scott to the door and to freedom, leaving the Alphas behind.

"Hang on." Isaac urged, handing Scott his helmet and taking his own, and then helping a bleeding, weak and wheezing Scott onto the bike.

"Isaac, Derek, he.." Scott muttered deliriously, and Isaac took a hold of his cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Hey, stay with me! Don't you dare lose it on me ok? We'll get out of it. Stay with me. Now, hold on and don't let go!" he ordered, getting onto the bike and it was with a small thrill that he felt Scott's arms wrap tightly round his waist, and then Scott leaned his head on Isaac's back. Suppressing a feeling of panic, Isaac gunned the engine, and going as fast as he dared, he bore his precious cargo away from the mall.

Once he was a couple of streets away, Isaac slowed the bike down again. He couldn't risk going too fast. Scott had been teaching him how to ride the bike, but he wasn't technically allowed to, or experienced enough, and besides, going too fast might make Scott worse.

"You better not die on me." Isaac warned as they made their quick way home, Isaac ever mindful of the state Scott was in, fear, ice cold fear gripping him even as he gave Scott the warning.

Isaac brought the bike to a stop, scenting the air for any sign of Scott's mother, the last thing she or they needed was for her to find Scott in this state.

Scott, deliriously thinking the same thing, then grabbed Isaac's wrist.

"No! Mom, you can't, she shouldn't, please..." he muttered and Isaac crouched in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her but I am going to get you inside. Come on." He said, gently getting Scott to his feet and supporting him as he led him into the house.

Isaac looked at him in panic, blood was staining his entire side, he was an ashen colour, his breaths were ragged and he was half delirious. Thanking whatever gods there were that Melissa wasn't in, as gently and quickly as he could, Isaac all but carried Scott up the stairs. Scott clutched at him desperately, as though he was his only link to life, and Isaac was determined that he was going to survive so he could get wound up about this later. He gently sat Scott down on the toilet, his heart hammering as Scott's chin slid to his chest.

"Scott! Hey, wake up! Don't you dare die on me! Scott!" Isaac yelled, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to get Scott to respond.

Scott then gave a weak cough and Isaac fell his tears fall, not out of grief but relief.

"Alright, let's get you patched up." He said tenderly, and as softly as he could, he stripped Scott's shirt off of him, making Isaac hiss and wince in sympathy as he saw what the twins had done to him.

Vowing to settle the score with them later for hurting Scott like this, Isaac got the first aid box out from under the sink and gently began to clean the wound, Scott all but passed out as he did so. Stroking Scott's cheek every so often more to reassure himself than his patient was alive than to reassure Scott, Isaac cleaned and disinfected the wound, his face a mask of worry as he did so, before applying a large bandage patch to it. Sighing in exhaustion, Isaac leaned against the wall, gently stroking Scott's clammy cheek.

"It's ok, you'll be ok." He vowed softly, and got Scott to his feet, and with some effort, he managed to get him through to his room, gently lying him down on the bed.

Isaac frowned, this wasn't good, Scott was still out and he was getting hotter. Isaac then started to strip off the rest of Scott's clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. Isaac frowned to himself for a second as he did so, thinking it would be awkward if he had to answer Scott what had happened to his clothes. But, why should he be nervous? It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong, he was saving Scott's life.

Deciding he would be better arguing this in the morning, Isaac trotted through to the bathroom and got a damp cloth, and upon coming through he laid it on Scott's forehead, trying to bring his fever down.

"You better not die." He bit out, tears clouding his voice as he took Scott's hand in his own for a few minutes.

But after about five minutes, he began to relax, he could feel Scott's temperature beginning to drop slightly. This was good, his fever was coming down. But, Isaac noticed, getting a whiff of Scott's body (not necessarily a bad whiff, it just smelled like, well Scott, it was a nice, alluring smell, when it wasn't polluted by blood) that he was still a little hot. With that, Isaac let go of Scott's hand and after shrugging off his leather jacket, he went and got another damp cloth from the bathroom. Sitting on the bed beside Scott and crossing his legs, Isaac began using the cloth to wipe the glimmering sweat off of Scott's well sculpted body, as gently as he could manage so's not to wake him up. Isaac carefully and affectionately ran the damp cloth down Scott's body, and he could feel the heat coming off him lessening as he tended to Scott. As he did so, Isaac was struck by how well filled out Scott had become, how well built, lean and muscular he was now. Isaac then looked away, feeling a blush come onto his cheeks as he rubbed down Scott's chest, the action soothing him as he tended to his friend.

An hour later, Isaac was still sitting right beside Scott, worry having lessened slightly when Scott abruptly woke with a start.

"Derek!" he cried, sitting up in a panic, and Isaac gently turned his shoulder so that he was facing him.

"Scott, calm down, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, and Scott winced in pain as he felt his wound.

"I've had better days. Derek, is he...?" he asked, and Isaac shook his head.

"He's gone Scott." He said, and then the tears he had been denying suddenly flooded his eyes as the full impact of what had happened hit him.

Derek was gone, his Alpha was gone, dead, killed by the Alphas, just like Erica. Isaac shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes, and saw the action mirrored by Scott.

"He's really gone?" Scott asked weakly, tears staining his face, and Isaac nodded grimly, wiping his tears away with his wrist.

"Yeah, he's gone. I can't believe it, Ennis killed him." Isaac said in dismay, it seemed like everyone he cared about just wound up dying or leaving him, and he was getting sick of it.

But then he saw the awful expression on Scott's face, the recriminatory look of devastated self loathing, the hatred and disgust all on his face, the tears pouring down his face.

"Scott, what is it?" Isaac asked softly as Scott shivered, and sensing danger, Isaac quickly dived for the bin and got it into Scott's hands just before he threw up, emptying his stomach into the metal container.

"It wasn't Ennis." Scott said, his voice shaking, along with his hands and Isaac dabbed him with the cloth to try and cool him down.

"What wasn't?" he asked, bewildered, and Scott's eyes were so full of pain it almost killed Isaac.

"It was me! I'm the one who killed Derek!" he cried, tears pouring from his face, and Isaac got to his knees, looking intently into Scott's eyes.

"Scott, it wasn't you! You didn't kill Derek, it was Ennis. I know you. You don't have a mean bone in your body, you'd feel guilty if you killed a spider for pete sake, you aren't a killer. Derek...he isn't your fault. He's no one's fault. Scott, you aren't a killer, so don't you dare blame yourself for this, it has nothing to do with you ok? I was watching, you were helping him when you attacked, it was an accident. You didn't kill Derek." Isaac intoned passionately, wishing he could banish that devastated expression from Scott's face.

He didn't seem able to do that, but he could rub Scott's bare back as he threw up again, shivering weakly.

"I just can't believe he's gone. Derek's...Derek's dead. I'm so sorry." Scott said softly as Isaac sniffed.

"You've known him longer." He reminded him, but Scott shook his head.

"Yeah, but he was your Alpha, he was my friend and it sucks enough, but you..." he said sadly, shaking his head as Isaac tried to get a control over himself.

"Thanks Scott. You feeling any better?" he asked softly, and Scott shrugged.

"Kind of I think. Ah! Ok, maybe not." He admitted with a wheeze as he hurt his side.

"Lie down." Isaac commanded, but Scott shook his head stubbornly.

"No, we need to find Derek, you..." he muttered, but Isaac laid his hand over Scott's mouth to quieten him.

"Shh. Look, I know it sucks, and yeah, we're both hurting. And yeah, I want to talk to him again, forgive him for throwing me out, putting everything right, and now he's gone and it's...I can't describe it. But...I've already lost my Alpha tonight, someone I care about, and that's on top of losing Erica. So I am damned if I'm letting you go back out there, the twins nearly freaking killed you Scott. And I can't lose anyone else, I can't afford to lose anyone else, and I definitely am not going to lose you!" he growled, and after flinching a little at Isaac's raw tone, Scott nodded.

"Ok, I'm sorry, sorry for..."

"It wasn't you. And I'm the one who followed you to the mall. And I don't regret it, because if I hadn't gone, I might have lost you too, and I can't face that right now." He said, and Scott smiled a little.

"Thanks for getting me out, and for looking out for me." He said with a sad smile and Isaac shrugged.

"Hey, you looked after me now it's my turn to look after you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up ok?" he asked and guided a weak and shaky Scott to the bathroom.

Isaac watched like a mother hen as Scott cleaned up, supporting his weak, tired and shaking body on the sink as he looked tiredly into the mirror.

"You look like hell." Isaac commented as Scott retched again, as if to throw up, but a second later, with Isaac gently rubbing his warm back, the moment passed and Scott sagged back a little bit, as if he were about to fall asleep on his feet.

Isaac supported him, catching him, and then, wrapping his arm around Scott's boxer clad waist, took Scott back to bed and lowered him onto the bed, stroking his eyebrow gently as he laid him down.

"Thanks." Scott said, and Isaac grinned a little.

"Don't mention it. You're ill, and you rambled about not letting your mom know, which I did agree with, so I guess that makes me your babysitter." He teased, and Scott mustered up a very weak glare.

"Jerk, I don't need a babysitter. But seriously, what you did, you didn't need to. Thank you. And for leaping in front of me to fight the twins, that was kind of stupid, but also kind of brave." He said weakly, and Isaac blushed.

"Um...thanks. And you're welcome. Like I said, my time to look after you, so take it easy ok? Bucket's beside the bed, so don't puke on me." He said, stripping off down to his boxers.

"Huh?" Scott asked, clearly tired and failing to keep up.

"I'm staying in here tonight to make sure you're ok. And don't argue. I care about you, you're ill, and I'm not leaving you alone. But, if you throw up on me, I can't make any promises I won't kill you." He warned and Scott chuckled weakly.

"Got it." He said sleepily, as Isaac climbed into bed beside Scott, gently checking his wound. Confident it posed no immediate threat, Isaac leaned down beside Scott, getting a whiff of the toothpaste Scott had used to clean his teeth with after he had been sick.

"Thanks Isaac. For patching me up, protecting me, looking after me. And I meant what I said. I do like having you around. I like having you here." Scott whispered tiredly, cuddling up to Isaac's bare chest.

"And I like being here. So thanks for letting me." He said softly, his left arm, which he had snaked around Scott's chest stroking Scott's back absently and his right hand, the free one, gently stroking Scott's hair soothingly, which Scott made a small noise of pleasure in response to.

Scott made a small, urgent childlike noise as he leaned his head on Isaac's bare shoulder, and dozed off within seconds, his breathing becoming steady, a slight breeze against Isaac's chest.

"Night Scott. And this, this isn't your fault." He whispered into Scott's ear, and pressed a gentle kiss to Scott's forehead as Scott moved closer into his embrace, and it wasn't long before both of them were sound asleep, Scott wrapped in Isaac's arms, Isaac's hand protectively covering Scott's wound and the other entangled in Scott's hair.

**Sorry, theyre just so cute! But we didnt have any Isaac in this weeks episode, thats majorly sucky. But how sexy was Scott when he (spoiler alert) threatened Gerard? Majorly attractive when he gets all cool and menacing.**

**Obviously this is episode 5, the one where they fight the Alphas and the first of two stories, I figured Isaac would look after Scott after they escaped, and theres still another part of this one to go, which I might do tomorrow, I'll see. Sorry if anything is off, it isnt on youtube and i didnt have the time to download the entire episode again. **

**Hope you're still liking, the show too (this weeks episode was inteirsting if nothing else), and as tomorrow is wednesday and i need to get up insanely early, many reviews would be appreciated, so all you lovely people who have favourited or alerted, please read and review!**


	4. Frayed Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or regrettably Scott or Isaac**

Two-Pack

"Scott, do you need anything for your trip?" Melissa asked as she entered her son's room, coming to a slight stop as she looked over at the bed.

Isaac was in Scott's bed for the second time, his arms around her son, who was snuggled up to Isaac, his head lying on Isaac's shoulder. She stood there for a minute, trying to decide how to feel about this. And after a minute she decided she didn't care. After Scott had broken up with Allison, he had been totally devastated, and despite insisting he was fine she could tell he was heartbroken. If Isaac made him happy in the same way Allison had, then she was happy. Besides, she was fairly certain a couple of werewolves could easily discourage anyone who disagreed with them. So yeah, she was fine if they were indeed together.

Besides, she couldn't deny that they looked really cute cuddled up together like that.

"Scott? Isaac? Wake up sleepyheads." She ordered, whipping the covers off of her two boys, and then her heart was immediately gripped by panic as she saw Scott's body.

"Scott!" she cried in alarm, seeing the large bloody bandage wrapped around her boy's torso, and both kids opened their eyes at the same time.

"Don't glare at me, I didn't tell her!" Isaac protested as Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed and immediately started to fuss.

"What happened, when did this happen, why didn't you tell me?" she asked in panic as she peeled back the bandage to find the bloody wound.

"Don't blame Isaac, I told him not to tell you." Scott groaned as she inspected the wound.

She glared down at her son, then noticed Isaac hovering nervously in the background, looking fearful.

"Did you patch him up?" she shot at him, and he nodded instantly.

"Yeah, I brought his fever down too, and helped him when he was sick. Did I do anything wrong?" he asked worriedly, and she saw his desperate look as if he were pleading with her, and then she realised he was getting the exact same look from Scott.

"No sweetie, you did a pretty good job. The only thing you did wrong was not tell me, and he can get the blame for that. Scott, why didn't you tell me you were attacked, I could have done it myself." She scolded, wincing as she surveyed his wound.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said sadly, and she clucked her tongue impatiently.

"Good job. Either of you want to explain how he looks like he went a round with a bear?" she challenged and Scott hissed in pain as she cleaned it up again.

"An Alpha actually, they attacked us. Isaac got me out." He said, and Melissa smiled at Isaac thankfully.

"Well thank you for looking after him Isaac. But how is the wound so bad, you're meant to have super healing aren't you, that's how you were fine when Matt shot you, so how come this hasn't healed?" she asked, as Isaac passed her another bandage so she could seal up his wound again, his own face a look of terrified concern.

"It's healing slower because he was wounded by an Alpha, but still, it should have healed a little overnight. But with all the tossing and turning you were doing you probably messed it up, kept ripping it or something, you didn't really settle at all." Isaac informed Scott, who shrugged.

"I felt fine, at least until Edward Scissorhands here ripped off my bandage." He said, though his eyes didn't quite meet Isaac's, as though he wanted to hide something.

"I don't care Scott, you're my son and I love you, and you're hurt, it's my job to take care of you." She said stubbornly, but just as stubbornly, he shook his head.

"Mom, no. You can't, not today. I have to go to the cross country event." He insisted, and she looked less than impressed.

"Scott, in case you missed it, you have a massive gouge out of your side." She said sternly, and Isaac nodded, crouching beside Scott and giving him a worried look.

"Yeah, a wound that hasn't healed at all. Scott, it should have done something by now, maybe your mom's right." He said worriedly, but Scott shook his head.

"Isaac, I can't stay home, you know I can't." He insisted and Melissa made a frustrated noise in her throat.

"Well why can't you stay home, what is so important that you want to risk your life going to school in the mess you're in?" she asked irritably, her expression one of absolute worry.

"Cross country, mom I need to go to it." He said, groaning a little as he sat up straighter.

"What, no! Absolutely not!" she snapped.

"Mom you don't understand..."

"Yes I do, this is about getting back into the lacrosse team this year isn't it? My answers no Scott, you're staying here, Isaac can tell you all about it when he gets back."

Isaac and Scott then exchanged a look, Isaac didn't want to leave Scott in this mess, he wanted to stay where he could keep an eye on him, where he could make sure he was safe. Scott also sent a look at Isaac. If his mother did get her way, which he had no intention of letting her having, he didn't want Isaac to go onto a school trip and leave him behind with no one to talk to. Isaac looked at him in confusion, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, I'll admit that is kind of part of it, but that's not the main reason. Ethan and Aiden are going too, and I need to keep an eye on them." He explained, and Melissa looked less than impressed.

"Why?" she asked but it was Isaac who answered.

"Because they're the ones who did this to him, they're Alphas. And considering it looks like Derek died last night because of their pack," he snarled, claws growing, "let's just say some of us want blood." He said with a vicious snarl, and Melissa looked at him in surprise.

"Derek is dead?" she asked in surprise, and Scott nodded, his eyes tearing up again.

"Yeah, he is." He admitted softly, sniffing slightly and noticing that Isaac too had tears in his eyes, and that he was also not meeting Scott's eyes anymore.

Scott felt that like a blow to the chest. Did Isaac blame him? He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. It seemed like ever since he had become a werewolf, the people around him, the people he cared most about, his mother, Stiles, Allison, Isaac...all of them, he just hurt, it was never ending. And now, Derek was dead, all because of him.

"Sweetie..." Melissa said softly, and brought her son into a tight hug, and without a seconds hesitation, she did the same thing to Isaac, trapping both boys in a hug, and to her relief, neither of them tried to wriggle out of it.

"It's ok boys. But that still doesn't explain why you need to go to school, if the Alphas are there, surely you need a reason to stay away from them?" she asked impatiently, and Scott shook his head.

"We can't mom, Danny's involved with Ethan, and they'll all be in the same place as Stiles as well, and everyone else going on the trip. We need to be there in case the twins try anything, so we can protect people." Scott explained and was then backed up by Isaac.

"Yeah, and what's more, Boyd is going, and he might attack them anyway. We need to protect people, and keep them from getting hurt in the crossfire." He said, and she looked at both of them, clearly not happy about this.

"Scott, you..."

"I'll look after him." Isaac stated, and she looked at him in surprise, and to be fair, Scott did too.

"You'd do that?" he asked, but Isaac ignored him and was focusing on Melissa.

"All he really needs is a little bit of help until his healing kicks in, it's just taking longer for some reason, maybe because he was technically wounded by two Alphas. I'll help him, Stiles will probably help too when we tell him what's going on. It's only until his healing starts. I can watch him till then. Besides, we need to make sure Boyd and the twins don't try anything. Please Mrs McCall. You know Scott isn't stupid enough to insist on going in when he has a choice, but we don't have much a choice, we need to protect Danny and the others. Please." He implored.

He knew Scott had to go there. Because Scott, aside from Derek, was arguably the most powerful werewolf in Beacon Hills, or at least he was until the Alphas showed up. Scott was strong enough to at least make the twins think twice before they tried anything, and because of who he was, and the respect even the others in the pack held him in, it meant that Boyd would probably listen to Scott if it came down to it. And besides, considering the pain Scott was in, and the worry Isaac and Melissa both had that Scott was in a lot worse a state than he was letting on was setting him on edge. Scott didn't deserve to be in pain like this, he didn't deserve to be hurting the way he was. Isaac couldn't bear the thought of Scott being in so much pain, and every time he looked away from Scott, the sweet, kind guy who had never hated anyone in his life, his blood boiled. It was the Alphas, the Alphas who had come here, killed Erica, made Derek throw him out and who had hurt Scott who had done all this, and he was past it, he didn't want them to hurt anyone else, he wouldn't let them hurt anyone else. And he also didn't think he could trust himself being trapped in so close with the Alphas who had nearly killed Scott.

"Damn it, I knew it was for some stupidly noble reason. Are you sure you're up to this?" she asked worriedly, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine, Isaac will take care of me." He said, making his mother turn to their house guest.

"Look, I know I don't need to say this, but I don't care what you do, if he gets too bad..." she began and he nodded.

"I'll drag him home myself, I promise." He said, and she nodded.

"Alright then. Go if you must. But please, be careful." She begged and both boys hugged her in order to assure here they would.

XX

"Scott, it still isn't getting any better." Isaac hissed as he, Scott and Stiles sat waiting for the bus to be loaded.

"I've noticed." Scott said, his face ashen, his voice dry and weak and a slight sheen of sweat materialising on his forehead.

Isaac looked at Stiles worriedly as Stiles fretted beside him. This definitely wasn't good, wasn't good at all. Although they had managed to convince Melissa to let them go (earning themselves half hourly texts as she worried about them before she headed to work), now it was beginning to look like a very bad idea. Despite the fact that Aiden hadn't shown up, which was only a good thing, Ethan was still here and he and Danny were basically joined at the hip which was making all three boys even more worried. Coach Finstock was driving everyone nuts, and none of this was helping Scott, who was now the colour of bad porridge. And he had already had to stop Boyd from taking a swipe at Ethan as Isaac had been trapped in a conversation with Finstock at the time and he hadn't been able to escape in time to help, and now Scott really was feeling the effects.

"He's right dude, if anything it looks like it's getting worse not better." Stiles mumbled as Finstock went past.

"I don't know why it isn't healing though. See, if Derek wasn't dead, I could ask him." Scott said softly, his lip trembling, and Isaac looked at him intensely.

"Scott, it wasn't you! You didn't kill him." He insisted but Scott simply gave a weak moan and turned away from him, which caused Isaac to feel slightly hurt.

"It's ok if you think I did you know, you can tell me." Scott muttered wearily, and Isaac shook his head.

"No Scott, I don't blame you. The only thing I will blame you for is dying, so don't even think about doing it, because I am not going to tell your mom that you died on my watch." He snapped as Scott gave a weak groan once more, clutching his wound.

Stiles pulled Isaac away from Scott, leaving him propped up against the wall, looking worse by the minute.

"Alright, I get that it's an Alpha wound, but why the hell is it taking so long to heal? It should have at least started by now shouldn't it?" Stiles asked nervously, looking frantically as a faintly stirring Scott.

"I've no idea, I thought he should have healed at least slightly by now too but he hasn't. I'm worried Stiles, this isn't good. I'm worried sick." He said nervously, and Stiles looked at him hesitantly.

"What really happened last night? Where's Derek, why's Scott so upset?"

Isaac was about to tell Stiles when Finstock blew his whistle and ordered everyone onto the bus, sending the various students who had been milling around into a haphazard line.

"You with me or you staying with your new bunkmate?" Boyd asked as though he was unconcerned by the answer even though Isaac knew he was.

"No, I...I'm with you." Isaac admitted.

Boyd was his friend and his pack mate sure, but right now, he didn't want to be away from Scott, he wanted him to stay close. And what was more, even if Scott wasn't hurt like he was, Isaac would still want to stay with him, he truly enjoyed spending time with Scott, and at least he made conversation, Boyd rarely did. But he had a job to do. With Boyd furious over the loss of Derek, and wanting revenge, his bloodlust at its highest, Isaac was going to have his work cut out trying to stop Boyd launching himself at their resident Alpha. Which of course was made all the most difficult by the fact that Isaac wanted to rip Ethan's head off himself for hurting Scott.

"Get on, I'll be there in a minute. And stay away from Ethan." He ordered and Boyd glared at him rebelliously.

"I don't take orders from you Isaac. What, you reckon that Derek's dead, you can become the Alpha now is that it?" he challenged.

Isaac knew he was only being like that because he was hurting over Derek's death, but that didn't take the impact away of his words. Isaac's eyes flashed yellow, and his nails grew slightly, making Boyd back, then the big guy dropped his gaze apologetically.

"Sorry Isaac, I know you're not like that. I know Derek meant a lot to you too, sorry." He said, and hastily made his retreat, and to Isaac's relief he avoided eye contact with Ethan allowing Isaac to return to Scott's side.

Scott's eyes were fading back from gold as Isaac returned to him, making Isaac look questioningly at Stiles.

"He went kind of wolfy when you did. I don't know why but he probably shouldn't be doing it." Stiles muttered, and Isaac looked urgently at Scott.

"Alright, go to the back of the bus, Boyd and I will go halfway up and keep an eye on Ethan. And rest." Isaac urged, and as Scott looked up at him, both he and Stiles were shocked to see Scott's eyes were swimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He said mournfully, and Isaac shook his head, realising now what was going through his head.

"Scott, enough, this isn't your fault. Now come on, let's get you onto the bus." He said, just as Finstock yelled abuse at them for taking too long.

Scott gathered his strength and with a little help from Stiles and Isaac, he got to his feet and limped towards the bus. This was all his fault. Derek was dead, and he was basically the one who had killed him. He had been fighting Ennis yeah, but it was Scott who had basically killed them both, he had murdered two people, he had murdered Derek. And now everything was falling apart. There was no escaping that, he had killed Derek, taken someone else's life, and because he had, other people he cared about were being affected. Boyd and Isaac were fighting, Isaac was ridden with guilt because he hadn't really talked to Derek before he died. Cora now had no family left. The Alphas had won. All because of him.

So, ignoring Isaac and Stiles and hiding his wound beneath his jacket, he shuffled to the back of the bus, tears filling his eyes as he did so.

And as he went backwards, Stiles gave Isaac a darkly concerned look.

"Watch out for him." Isaac all but begged him, and Stiles nodded.

"Course I will." He assured him, heading back to sit with Scott as Isaac sat with Boyd and tried to stop worrying about Scott.

XX

Isaac closed his eyes as the bus travelled, and to all intents and purposes, he looked asleep. But he wasn't. He was in fact listening to the heartbeats of the other three werewolves on board and getting more and more worried as he did so.

Boyd, sitting beside him, was furious. He got that, he really did, and he wanted revenge too, but he daren't try anything in the middle of a crowded bus, and he didn't want to aggravate Scott when he was already doing so badly. Boyd was fighting down a low snarl, and was ready and willing to leap across at Ethan and rip him to shreds, and damn the consequences. And he was still seriously considering it despite Isaac's frequent insistence that he shouldn't.

Ethan on the other hand was anxious. One reason for this was most likely the fact that for a change he knew he was completely outnumbered and unable to become a super wolf, he was just an ordinary Alpha. But according to the frequent status reports he was getting from Stiles (which for some reason included weather reports, he wasn't blind he could look out the window himself) Ethan was also checking his phone a lot. Isaac couldn't help but feel a bit of savage pleasure with that information. His panic and the absence of his twin clearly meant that Ennis was in trouble at least, which was giving him some small measure of satisfaction. It wouldn't replace Derek but it would make them feel better about all this.

Isaac bit down on his tears. He couldn't let himself cry. He had enough problems with Scott crying, he couldn't break down too. The look on Scott's face when he had gone back to him, the devastated, heartbroken expression, they had rent Isaac's heart in two. The way Scott had looked when he was getting on to the bus, he'd known that look. Scott was trying his hardest not to cry. Scott shouldn't be crying at all, he didn't deserve to feel as bad as he did for doing nothing wrong, but he did regardless. Scott was too nice and kind to be feeling as bad as he was feeling, and seeing him so miserable and downtrodden was killing Isaac inside. He wanted nothing more than to banish the feelings that were killing Scott, but he couldn't. Stiles had reported that Scott had all but cried himself to sleep, and Isaac hated it. Scott should never feel like he did, like he was destroying everyone around him. He didn't deserve it, and Isaac's temper at the Alphas, and Ethan in particular, was spinning out of control, he wanted to rip Ethan apart for making Scott feel the way he did.

He also had another concern though. Scott's heart rate was a beat too slow, if not more, and his breaths were pained, and it was scaring the hell out of him. He just wasn't healing and he had no idea why, and with Derek gone and no way to contact Peter, Isaac had no way of knowing what was going on and it was scaring the hell out of him. Because as the journey continued and he focused on Scott, it became clear that he was getting worse and worse, his health was suffering, his wound wasn't getting better and he was clearly deteriorating. And now, Isaac was beginning to wonder if Scott was dying, because it was certainly beginning to seem like it.

Isaac fought down a snarl. If Derek had listened, if he had been quicker, if Boyd hadn't been wounded...none of this would be happening. Isaac fought down his own tears. Derek was gone, his Alpha, the one who had saved him, the one he had come to look up to as a sort of aloof big brother, was dead. And Isaac despised himself for it. He had been too hurt to even talk to Derek properly since he had thrown him out, and now he would never be able to talk to him again, never tell him how much he had meant to him.

This sucked.

Derek was dead, Scott was dying and Isaac was terrified that pretty soon he was going to be the only one left of Derek's original pack which had fought the kanima, not left like Boyd had. Isaac bit down on his feelings when suddenly Scott appeared, urging Boyd to calm down.

Isaac looked at Scott in shock. He looked even worse now, his face was now grey, his wound was bleeding, he was covered in sweat, he was shaking and looked like he was about to throw up. He had been so busy listening to Scott and keeping an eye on him that he had neglected Boyd, who had been about to spring Ethan, which would have caused all sorts of problems they could do without, and now Scott was suffering more for it. With Scott calming Boyd down, Isaac shot him a worried look, but all he got was a look into Scott's broken expression before he vanished into the back of the bus.

They needed to get off this bus, otherwise it was going to kill them all.

So, Isaac texted Stiles, if anyone could get the bus to stop it was him.

XX

Scott leaned into the corner of the bus, wanting to just close his eyes and let himself go. It was too hard to keep going, too hard to struggle on, and besides, he could really use a break from the pain.

He had killed Derek anyway. He didn't deserve to still be alive if someone else was dead because of him. He'd been trying to block out Stiles' frantic concern, and if he tried, he could virtually hear Isaac fretting over him, when he had gone down to stop Boyd, the look Isaac had given him, one of pained misunderstanding, he couldn't deal with it. Isaac was hurting, he could tell he was. He could see it in his eyes, on his face. He was hurting because Derek was dead...because Scott had killed him because he had to interfere in all this and try and negotiate with the Alpha. If he had kept his mouth shut, he and Isaac would never have been there and Derek might still be alive. And he wouldn't be a murderer.

Scott then caved in, allowing the tears to flood from his eyes. He didn't deserve to feel sorry for himself, it was his fault Derek was dead and that Isaac no longer had an Alpha and that the Alphas were a step closer to taking over.

This was all his fault. And he would never escape that.

Never.

XX

Stiles had succeeded in getting the bus to stop, and he had quickly gotten Scott out of sight. Isaac could smell Allison and Lydia nearby, and he had never been so happy to get a scent of Allison. It wasn't that he hated her, he just didn't like her. He hadn't like her much even before she had gone all Rambo on him and had tried to kill him when they were fighting Jackson, but that certainly hadn't helped her case. And then, the fact that she had broken up with Scott and abandoned him for four months did little to endear him to her either.

But today, he was willing to call her his best friend if she helped Scott. She saw her get a status report from Stiles and she and Lydia quickly vanished to run to Scott's side, their expressions frantic. Isaac was about to follow him when he heard Boyd's heart rate rise as he stalked towards Ethan. After all, they were out in the open, there was nothing to stop him...

Isaac quickly stood in his way, preventing the large werewolf from going any further.

"Hey, drop it ok?" Isaac warned and Boyd snarled.

"They killed Derek! And I'm meant to just let them away with it? No! They need to pay!" he said, moving towards Ethan but Isaac shoved it.

"Boyd, stop it! We have enough problems." He growled, and Boyd glared at him.

"Do you even care that he's dead, or are you just happy because now it means you can shack up with McCall, become his first beta, his little houseguest?" Boyd sneered angrily, and this time, grief and rage didn't fully justify it to Isaac.

And he smacked Boyd right in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground with a thud, and a second later Boyd was looking up at him with wide eyes, horrified.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, the rage, and them and Derek, I..." he spluttered weakly, but Isaac glared at him and didn't bother to help him up.

"Forget it." He said, once more searching for Scott's heartbeat, and he relaxed slightly when he found it.

And then he went cold. Scott's heart was far too slow, he could hear Allison and the other's heart's pumping incredibly quickly around him, but Scott's was so slow, what was going on?

And then, Scott's heart stopped.

Isaac staggered, supporting himself against the bus. Scott was...Scott was dead. He had gone, left, he was dead. He had given up, he had died. Scott, no Scott, he couldn't be, but he was, Scott was dead.

Scott was dead.

Scott was dead!

The Alphas. They had taken Scott from him, Ethan and Aiden had taken Scott from him, from the world. Scott was gone, his best friend, the one person he could count on, the person he cared about the most in the world, the first person to ever show him kindness, his housemate, his protector, the person he had vowed to Mrs McCall he would look after, his, well he didn't know what he was, not really...but he was gone. The Alphas had taken them from him.

And they would pay.

So with a vicious snarl, Isaac headed towards where Ethan was chatting at Danny. The Alpha turned to face him and one look at his bland, smug face finally drove Isaac over the edge. He was on him, punching and hammering, determined to kill the one who had taken Scott from him. He was deaf to the noises around him, the cries and shouts, the whistles and encouragement, to Finstock yelling at him to stop, but then he heard something, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled and suddenly the world was right again, and Isaac turned, looking up to see a wincing Scott looking desperately at him, his warm brown eyes imploring him to stop.

He was alive, Scott was alive. His Scott was alive.

Giddy with relief and pleasure, just drinking in the sight of Scott standing there with a slightly puzzled expression on his face, Isaac came off a whimpering Ethan, allowing Danny to tend to him as Isaac staggered backwards joyfully.

Scott was alive.

Scott was alive.

Scott was alive!

XX

"Hey." Scott said as everyone evacuated the vomit smelling bus as he walked only with a slight gingerness to his step to where Isaac was standing with a ridiculous grin on his face as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey." Isaac said as Fisntock tried to convince the owners of the motel to take the group in.

"You ok?" Scott asked gently, walking past Isaac and making him fall into step with him.

"I should be the one asking you that. You're the one who...who died." Isaac responded, his voice wavering on the last word.

Scott shrugged.

"I'm alive, and I feel slightly better. And it's started to heal properly now, so yeah I'm good." He said, sitting down on a bench on the far side of the motel, wincing slightly, while Isaac, his expression worried, sat down beside him.

He still smelled of Allison. But according to Stiles, she had saved him, so he put aside his dislike and jealousy and just thanked whoever was out there that she knew enough to save Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me." Isaac scolded, and Scott grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said and Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

"Jackass. You do know it isn't your fault right? What happened to Derek? It isn't your fault. You hear me? And I don't blame you, not one single bit, got it?" he intoned, and he felt elated when Scott nodded, as it looked like a load had been lifted from his mind.

"Thanks Isaac. So, you going to explain why you decided it was a good idea to brawl an Alpha?" he asked kindly, not sounding angry, or even disappointed, just curious really.

Isaac got to his feet and turned to look at Scott in exasperation.

"I heard your heart stop! I heard you die! And all I could think about was how it was their fault, how the Alphas, the twins, took you from me, so I snapped. I'm sorry, but I snapped, I wanted to make him pay, it was bad enough we lost Derek but then I lost you too, and I couldn't deal with it ok? I thought you were dead, that he had killed you. I..." Isaac began, and was angered to feel tears in his eyes.

But Scott didn't care. He got up, with surprising swiftness considering he was injured and wrapped Isaac in a hug, and for a few seconds, Isaac just drunk in his scent, hugging him back ferociously but gently so as not to hurt him. They stood there, just holding each other, Scott gently running his hand through the back of Isaac's hair, and Isaac doing the same with him, and then, all too soon but far later than they should have, they broke apart, grinning at each other shyly.

"Thanks. For being mad enough to kill for me. It's kind of awesome in its own way." Scott said with a grin, his brown eyes, which had been so marred before by grief, replaced with something bright and shiny.

"You're welcome. But, do me a favour and never frighten the crap out of me like that again ok?" he asked nervously, his emotions and repairing sense of loss still raw and Scott nodded.

"Sure." He said, rolling his eyes as they heard Finstock yelling for them.

"Hey, um, Stiles probably wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay with me." Scott said nervously, going slightly pink, and Isaac grinned.

The thought of spending all night with Scott in their own room, no one else there, it was great, because he did kind of like it when they shared a bed like they had the night before.

But no, not here, not now. Both of them were still messed up, emotionally in both cases and physically in Scott's, and it wouldn't be right. Besides, Stiles had been great today and he didn't need to stay with a sour Boyd all night, Isaac would endure that trial himself.

"Nah, it's fine. I stay with you all the time, Stiles should get a turn, you're kind of in demand. Besides, he is kind of cool when you think about it, and he hasn't done anything to warrant spending the night with Boyd and his snoring. But Scott?" he asked with a small smile, and Scott looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Scott grinned, snorting slightly with laughter and nudged Isaac with his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."

**And here we are with the last part of Frayed, so obviously next chapter is Motel California, which I think might be one big chapter, with lots of angst and Derek getting told off 'll need to wait for it though, I'm going to finish Scarred Vision, my Supernatural story, first before I go back and do that one, and besides a bumper chapter next time will make up for the fact that this weeks episode doesnt lend much to Scisaac, so thatll do when I next update.**

**Nothing much more to say then really, hope you enjoy, thank you to all you lovely people who favourite and review, please keep it up (hint hint) and I'm once again having to get up early tomorrow so reviews to wake up to will be most appreciated!**

**So, please read and review nd I'm glad youre enjoying this!**


	5. Motel California Part 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly dont own Teen Wolf**

Two-Pack

Allison exchanged a dark look with Stiles as they made sure the four young werewolves were on the bus. This hadn't been an easy night, what with three attempted suicides and a mental breakdown.

The Darach, looking to make three new sacrifices if not more, had put wolfsbane into Coach Finstock's whistle, and so, every time he blew the damn thing he was been seeding wolfsbane throughout the entire bus, which of course had a perverse effect upon the four werewolves on board.

It had started innocently enough however...

_There was a knock at the door just after Stiles had left to get some food. Scott, feeling tired and weak all over, and still feeling a bit ill, called for the person on the other side to come in, he really didn't fancy getting up and crossing the room. Besides, his head was still pounding from all of Stiles' theories about the Darach._

"_Hey, you doing ok?" Isaac asked, entering the room and promptly heading over to sit on Scott's bed._

_Scott grinned slightly and attempted to sit up, but Isaac gently forced him back down with a shake of his head._

"_Don't bother getting up, I'm kind of used to having conversations with you when you're lying on your back." He said with a grin, and Scott mustered a dirty look to send at him._

"_What nerve. You going to sit up there and make me crane my neck or are you going to lie down? You know what Stiles is like when he's faced with a choice, total brain cramp, he'll be gone at least half an hour now." He said with a slight grin and Isaac laid down beside Scott, facing down at his friend, his roommate, the one who had taken him when Derek had thrown him out and without even meaning to, he found his hand coming up and gently starting to stroke Scott's styled fringe._

_Scott however didn't appear to mind, as he closed his eyes in enjoyment at the touch, allowing Isaac to continue without interruption._

"_I'm fine, my wound's healing in overtime now. Maybe it just needed a jump start." Scott theorised sleepily, and Isaac frowned and sent him a scolding look._

"_Or maybe it needed you to stop feeling so guilty. You didn't kill Derek ok? It was Ennis, nothing to do with you. You were helping Derek." He soothed, and Scott looked away from him, he didn't move his head but he certainly directed his eyes somewhere else._

"_Yeah, helping him to die." He said, his voice still filled with self recrimination, and it broke Isaac's heart to see the tears that were once again beginning to develop in his eyes._

_Heart beating in sympathy, Isaac gently took Scott's cheek, gently making him look at him, and after a second, Scott's warm, brown eyes, which should never be filled with tears, turned to face him._

"_No you weren't. It was nothing to do with you. Derek knew the risks in his plan, you tried to make him see sense about them enough and he didn't listen. He didn't listen, and awful though it sounds, that makes him more to blame for his death than it does you. Scott, you didn't do anything. You're not a killer, you could never be a killer." He whispered softly, and Scott looked up at him sadly, eyes filled with tears._

"_Yeah, kind of proved that wrong didn't I?" he asked, his voice wavering, and Isaac shook his head, looking at Scott intently._

"_No you didn't. Scott, you aren't a killer. You refuse to let me kill bugs in the house, someone like you, you aren't a killer." He whispered fiercely, and Scott sighed._

"_I know you're right, somewhere in me, but it just seems that all I do is hurt people." He said bitterly, and Isaac stroked his eyebrow with his thumb, and once again Scott didn't protest._

"_Hey, none of that. I can tell you that there are some people you haven't hurt, me, Stiles, where would we be if you weren't around?" he asked with a slight smile and he relaxed slightly as Scott smiled too._

"_I suppose you're right actually. Thanks Isaac. But are you ok?" he asked, his face concerned and Isaac nodded._

"_Yeah well...I don't know. I mean, I was mad at Derek sure, you know I was. And he was an ass at times but..." he said, his voice breaking as the full impact of what had happened hit him._

_Scott raised himself up a little, resting his forehead against Isaac's cheek, feeling Isaac's tears running down his face silently._

"_But he was like your brother." Scott said knowingly, and Isaac nodded, not saying anything._

_Scott gently ran his fingers through Isaac's hair comfortingly, allowing Isaac to regain his composure. _

"_I didn't want him to die, I wanted to kick his ass, but I didn't want him dead Scott." Isaac said with a sniff and Scott nodded sadly._

"_I know. Me neither." He whispered, and Isaac shook his head, trying to hide his tears._

"_You sure you're ok? I don't want you to die too." He said, his voice having a hint of begging and Scott nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He assured him and Isaac grinned before getting to his feet, Scott feeling slightly depressed that he wasn't right beside him and stroking his hair anymore._

"_I better go and check Boyd isn't watching porn or anything. Ew, wish I hadn't said that now, that image is seared onto my brain. Night Scott." He said and headed out of the room, his eyes still rather wet and red, and as the door closed, Scott felt his mood take a double nose dive._

_He didn't want Isaac to go. He didn't know how to explain it, but sometime since Isaac had moved in, he had become accustomed to his presence in the house, having him nearby at all hours. Also, and he knew he shouldn't even be thinking this, but he also liked it when Isaac was near him. He knew he had a close relationship with Stiles, they were virtually brothers, but there was a lot more touching with Isaac, and contrary to popular belief, he actually quite enjoyed it, he liked it when Isaac was right beside him, close by, cuddled up to him, stroking his skin, holding him..._

_And there was another thing. Stiles was great, he truly was, and he had been Scott's best friend since they were toddlers virtually. But, while he did try, and did get a lot of it, there were aspects of being a werewolf that he just didn't get. Isaac, being another werewolf, could get the few things that Stiles couldn't. _

_And now, because of Scott, Isaac was hurting. Boyd was hurting. Cora was hurting. And he suspected that even Peter would be hurting, all because he had gotten Derek killed. Since he had become a wolf, he'd hurt everyone, Stiles, Allison, his mother, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Cora...all of them._

_There really was no escape, from being a wolf, or from the murderous Alphas._

_He was doomed._

Things hadn't been helped by the fact that the motel they were staying at, a rundown joint by the name of Glen Capri which incidentally had the highest suicide rate of any other motel in the state. And thus the night of horror had begun. Lydia had been majorly freaked out by their presence in the motel, especially when the wizened old lady who owned the place (who had later disappeared) told her of the high suicide rate, pointing to a board that had recorded the number of deaths that had happened in the motel. When Lydia had later returned to the desk, she had found the old lady missing, and the numbr having gone up two before anyone had killed themselves.

With the threat of high suicides, Lydia began hearing panicked screams, and became convinced that there were murders being committed in the next room, leading her and Allison on a trek to find them.

But while they did that, the true threat had revealed itself. The wolfsbane had taken hold of the four werewolves, and threatened to kill them all.

Isaac, hearing his father over and over again in his head had finally cracked, hiding under the bed and cowering in fear in a shivering ball as he tried to convince himself that his father really was dead and that he was truly dead. It hadn't worked however, he had still thought he was being abused, and was being locked once more in the freezer just like his father had always done to him. Convinced he was being abused again, and fearful of being trapped in the freezer once again, Isaac had rolled under the bed, shivering and shaking, clawing at the bottom of the bed with his werewolf claws and ripping up the carpet in his anxiety. He had finally stopped when Stiles had appeared, brandishing a flare from the bus to force him out from under the bed, and had escorted the traumatised werewolf to the bus with the others. Isaac, being Isaac, had been keeping himself to himself, not looking at anyone, trying to ignore his fear and pain when he had noticed Allison towelling down Scott with a frantic expression on her face, while he looked completely miserable. Isaac had let out a low snarl, his heart constricting, until he had gotten a whiff of Scott. And it wasn't his usual, tantalising, alluring smell he scented.

He smelled gasoline.

However, he'd had no chance to ask Scott about it as Stiles had promptly taken his place beside Scott (he didn't begrudge Stiles that, and besides, the two of them seemed closer than usual in the way they were looking at each other), but he did begrudge Allison sitting right behind Scott. So, irritably, Isaac had curled up the row behind her and had promptly fallen asleep.

Boyd hadn't fared much better. Already angry and full of bitter flowing rage about the death of Derek and his imprisonment by the Alphas, the bizarre motel and the wolfsbane poisoning caused by the Darach had further exacerbated the situation. Boyd had begun hallucinating, and from the few mumbles Stiles and Lydia had managed to get out of him, he had been hallucinating about his dead sister, and the feelings of intense guilt, loss and a desire to be with her again had caused him to try and drown himself in the bathtub while holding a safe. It had been a near thing too, but once again Stiles had saved the day, using another flare to force the wolf out of the bath and allowing Lydia to give him artificial respiration. With Boyd no longer suicidal, they had taken him to the bus and he had sat down opposite Isaac, watching over his friend who seemed rattled for some reason as he fell into a light sleep.

The Alphas had not been immune either. Ethan, the only one to come on the trip, had initially started off well. Despite his worry over the fate of Ennis, he had found himself relaxing, and both he and Danny had started to succumb to their strong feelings for each other. Sharing a room, as far as the others were able to gather, he and Danny had been enjoying a steamy night of passionate romance when the visions had started to become too much. Ethan had had a full blown freak out, believing that a life form, akin to the xenomorph in Alien, was trying to break free of him. Rushing away and leaving a frightened and upset Danny behind, Ethan had been found by Stiles and Lydia about to get far too familiar with an electric saw. Stiles had barely saved him in time, preventing him from cutting himself in two, and that had seemed to jar Ethan from the trance he was trapped in, and had quite politely asked and then agreed to take a place on the bus, not that he had slept much, he had been sending panicked texts to Danny to try and convince him that there was nothing wrong and that he actually did like him.

But by far, the most traumatic experience had been Scott. After saving the other three wolves, Stiles, Lydia and Allison had headed to try and find Scott, figuring he too was being attacked by the powers of the Darach.

And what they had found had nearly stopped all of their hearts. Scott, still riddled with guilt for his apparent role in the death of Derek, believing himself to be cursed and that he only hurt the people he loved, had doused himself in gasoline and had fully intended to immolate himself with a lit flare to stop him hurting the people he cared about. Arguing that ever since he had become a werewolf, all he had done was hurt people, and that there was no escape from the evil plans that the Alphas had for them, he was fully prepared to destroy himself to make sure that that never happened, and to make sure that the people he loved didn't hurt anymore. Stiles, terrified to see his best friend, his brother, so broken and despondent, had calmly walked up to Scott, vowing that if Scott wanted to die and leave the world behind, then he would do the exact same thing, because he didn't want to live without his best friend. By talking to him, by showing him that someone he loved loved him back and didn't want him to be dead, it had broken the Darach's power over Scott, and that had allowed Stiles to throw the flare to the side. The wind, or possibly the Darach, which would be furious that he had been denied a victim, had then moved the flare back towards the large puddle of gasoline that Scott had created, and by now, both Scott and Stiles would be dead had it not been for Lydia tackling them to the ground before they were incinerated in a fuelled inferno. And although he was saved, Stiles had hardly allowed Scott out of his sight, and had been the one to make sure Scott didn't try anything else suicidal, occupying himself in the bathroom while he made sure Scott didn't have a drop of gasoline on him. Something had changed in Scott, there was a darkness, a haunted aspect to his eyes that hadn't been there before. But there was also another aspect to his relationship with Stiles, who had talked him down but no matter what he did he couldn't fix the haunted look in his best friend, his brother's eyes.

Scott had said little since his suicide attempt. Neither had the other wolves, all of them seemed too wrapped up in their own heads to say a lot. However, Scott had said something, while Allison had been freaking out over him after he got out of the shower, when she was towelling him dry as if to make sure there was no gasoline on him. He had made a simple request.

Don't tell Isaac.

And he looked so broken, so miserable that they dared not disobey, and so, no one told Isaac.

And while Stiles, Lydia and Allison discussed the wolfsbane poisoning of the werewolves, and the disfigured face that Lydia saw in the flames, the four werewolves were all sleeping fitfully, the reminders of the previous night searing themselves onto their memory.

XX

Melissa had been worried about both of the boys. Wounded as he was, she hadn't wanted Scott to go anywhere near the trip, but he and Isaac had convinced her that he needed to go, much to her dismay. But when both of her boys came through the door, she could automatically tell that something was wrong. There seemed to be a wall around both of them, and although both of them answered her and assured her they were fine, it was clear that they were far from it.

"Scott...hang on do you smell gasoline?" she asked as she tried to get her son to talk to her, and suddenly he became very skittish.

"I need to go unpack." He informed her, making his tired way up the stairs before she could do anything to stop him.

"Isaac? Are you alright honey? Because he seems weird, even for him." Melissa said, and Isaac glared at the floor before hauling his bag onto his back.

"I'm fine." He told her curtly before also heading up the stairs, leaving her standing at the bottom, leaving her feeling very confused.

"They were only gone a day, what the hell happened on that trip?" she asked herself frowning after the two boys who had headed upstairs in high dudgeon.

Scott had made it up the stairs first, and Isaac felt a flicker of hurt as he saw Scott closed his door, basically indicating that he wanted to be alone. Fighting a sigh, Isaac entered his own room and shut his own door, his mind abuzz with what had happened at the motel.

Scott leaned against the door, breathing heavily. The last thing he needed was his mother finding out he had almost killed himself. She wouldn't understand that it was the Darach (mostly) that had driven him to it, she would panic, and worry, so would Isaac, and he really couldn't deal with that right now. There was a reason he didn't want Isaac knowing what had happened, Isaac needed Scott to be ok, after all, he had taken Derek from him, if Isaac found out that Scott had tried to kill himself, he was afraid it would destroy him.

And there was also the fact that he simply didn't want to think about it. Because deep down, everything that he had said, everything that the Darach had brought to the fore, was stuff that he had secretly been feeling, and he really didn't want to deal with that. True it had almost killed him, but he didn't care. He had wanted to kill himself, the guilt, the self loathing, all of them combined had nearly made him kill himself. He had willingly, influenced or not, doused himself with petrol and had been prepared to set himself alight to spare himself some pain, to spare others some pain and he knew no one else would understand.

Scott felt his breath begin to shake, and his entire body began to shiver as everything hit him. He had killed Derek. Derek was dead because of him, Cora was an only child, and Isaac was without an Alpha, all because of him. And he had caused so much pain, to his mother, to Stiles, to Lydia, to Jackson, to Allison, to Isaac, to everyone that he cared about. And he had compounded the problem. He was a coward, a weak, pathetic coward, who had wanted to kill himself rather than face what he was going through. And that was bad enough, but Stiles, Stiles had wanted to do it with him, he was willing to die with Scott because he didn't want to be without his best friend. What was Scott? He never wanted to be like this, he never wanted to destroy so many lives but that seemed to be all he did. Everything around him got destroyed, and all he was was an abyss that was taking everything he loved and cared about down the drain with him.

He had been fighting it for so long, but the disgust he felt with himself, the pain from his wounds, Stiles and Isaac's unerring support which he knew he didn't deserve, the fact that Derek was dead because of him and the Darach's mind games...they were all too much. Finally giving in, Scott, leaning back against his door, sank down, crying in total despair and self loathing, wrapping himself up in his own arms and huddling himself into a small ball, hoping the world would just leave him alone.

Isaac lay on his bed, his mind reeling with all that had happened. He had thought that when he had became a werewolf, and when his father had died, that he would never be forced to feel as lonely, unloved and powerless as he had then ever again. But clearly, the blasted Darach had had other ideas. Playing mind games with them all, the damn thing had made Isaac relieve all of his father's yelling at him, made him hallucinate at being trapped in the freezer and had turned him into a mewling quivering wreck who had basically been trying to scratch himself to death until Stiles had forced him out with the flare.

Isaac then snarled, getting to his feet. The Darach. The blasted thing, whatever the hell it was, had played havoc with all four of them, he even felt slightly bad for Ethan, strange though that was. He hammered his fist into the wall in a fury. How dare the Darach play with them this way? Driving Boyd to commit suicide, making Ethan think he was losing his marbles and making Isaac feel as broken, powerless and weak as he had felt under the tyranny of his father, that was inexcuseable.

And then there was whatever the damn thing had done to Scott. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, he could tell enough that it had made Allison, Lydia and most of all Stiles completely terrified, and they had been virtually attached at the hip since then, not letting Scott out of their sight. Something major had happened, and they didn't want Isaac to know about it. But Isaac wanted to know, he had never seen Scott looking the way he had outside the bus, his expression totally broken, and he wanted to find out what had caused Scott, his Scott, to look so very broken and miserable so he could fix it, or at least try to. And childish, selfish and jealous though it was, he thought he had meant something to Scott, after all, he had told Scott nearly everything about him, but Scott didn't want to let him in. He didn't begrudge Scott that, but it did rankle, especially when Allison, werewolf hunter extraordinaire and apprentice werewolf murderer who's screwed with Scott's heart more times than Derek's threatened to kill Stiles, knew more than he did. He didn't know how to explain it. He just wanted to make Scott see that he could rely on Isaac, after all, he had been there for him, and now he wanted to be there for Scott. And Scott was one of the few people in the entire world that Isaac seriously trusted, and he knew he was being childish and a bit ungrateful, but he wanted Scott to trust him back.

He knew being Derek's Beta and acting as his henchman the year before hadn't helped his case, but he wanted Scott to trust him. Scott's kindness and friendship had meant everything to Isaac, he just wanted Scott to feel the same way in return.

Snarling again, he kicked the side of the bed to vent his feelings. The Darach, Derek's death, all of it was seriously messing with their heads and his in particular. He was just considering going to ask Scott to borrow his bike so he could go for a ride to take his mind off things when Melissa called up to them.

"Boys, I'm heading to work! I made some pasta for you both last night when I was worrying, you can eat that." She said, and now, after a while living with her, Isaac was getting used to the subtle inflections in her voice.

He could hear the maternal streak, the urge to effectively mother both Scott and Isaac, and Stiles when he was around. He could hear the obvious love for her son, and the affection for both Isaac and Stiles. He could hear the encouragement, wanting her boys to do well. The fear, the fear of the supernatural and how it might affect Scott, then Stiles and Isaac, then everyone else. He could hear the weariness in her voice, from working long hours and worrying longer ones as Beacon Hills once again seemed determined to go to hell in a handbasket. And the slight sadness, that she was in this all alone.

And he didn't like Melissa being sad any more than he liked Scott being sad.

"Thank you!" he called.

"You're welcome." Melissa replied as she headed out the door, and Isaac could hear the happiness in her voice as she left.

And it was just as she left that Isaac heard a noise that broke his heart in two. It was small, barely noticeable through the closed doors, but he could hear Scott sobbing in his room.

Without thinking Isaac immediately left his room and knocked on Scott's door.

Not getting an answer, Isaac began to worry. He could still hear Scott crying, every sob breaking Isaac's heart a little more. Scott should never cry, he didn't deserve to cry, he should be happy, someone as kind and nice and cute as Scott (did he really just think Scott was cute?) should never cry. Shaking his head, Isaac entered the room, pushing the door gently when he felt some resistance behind it. Making only a big enough gap, Isaac slid through to see Scott sitting on the floor, dressed all in black, his knees up to his chest, his arms around his legs, crying his heart out. Isaac immediately sank down to his level and gently stroked Scott's spiked fringe, bringing Scott's swimming, devastated brown eyes to face him.

"Scott, what is it?" he asked in concern, not caring what it was, just wanting to fix it, to stop Scott being so upset.

Scott shook his head and turned away from Isaac, but Isaac didn't let him, he gently cupped his cheek with his hand and turned it back to face him, bringing his friend's face back to look at his.

"I can help." He said earnestly, and Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, like you can help, you're just as much as a basket case as I am." He said derisively, and against his will, Isaac recoiled slightly, Scott had never gone outright to hurt him before, playful teasing certainly, but never something quite so blunt and cold.

"Scott...what happened back at the motel?" Isaac asked, persisting, because all he wanted to do was to make Scott smile again, for some reason the world seemed dimmer without it, he needed to see Scott smile again, maybe then his heart wouldn't be panging and hurting quite so much.

"None of your business. Just leave me alone Isaac." Scott snapped, the last word ending in a wolf like growl, but Isaac, stubborn to the last, and starting to get a little annoyed with Scott's standoffish attitude when he was trying to help, shook his head and remained defiantly where he was.

"Scott, you're my friend. You took me in, cared for me and fixed me up when I needed you, let me do the same for you." He said irritably, though he would admit that there was a tiny bit of pleading in his voice as he did so.

Scott glowered at him.

"Maybe I don't want you to do the same for me, did that occur to you? Maybe I want to feel like this. Maybe I deserve to feel like this." He snapped, and things suddenly became clearer to him.

"This is about Derek again isn't it? Scott, that wasn't your fault, what's it going to take us to get that through your thick skull?" he asked in exasperation, and Scott sneered.

"Us? What us?" he asked bitterly, but Isaac decided to leave that question there, deciding not to explore what Scott's tone and question may have meant for him.

"You know, us, the people who care about you! Me, your mom, Stiles, Allison, Lydia...we all care about you and want to help you. So let us!" he urged and Scott snarled.

"You mean the people whose lives I'm destroying? Yeah, that's a great help." He bit out, and Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

"You're not destroying anyone's lives Scott!" he insisted and Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, tell that to Derek. Oh wait, you can't, because he's dead, because I killed him." He said angrily, but Isaac could feel and hear the sadness in his voice as he said that.

"Scott..." Isaac began again, but Scott beat him to it, and shot a glare at him.

"And since you're in a sharing mood, why not tell me what the Darach did to you? Stiles told me he found you cowering under the bed." He grunted, and unlike any other time, there was no hint of sympathy or kindness in his voice, just frankness, and Isaac hissed through his teeth before answering.

"It made me relive my abuse since you asked. Was that so hard?" he challenged back, taking a little bit of savage pleasure from the slightly guilty and upset look on Scott's face.

"Was what so hard?" he asked back, not meeting Isaac's eyes, and Isaac rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Telling what happened! Scott, I'm worried about you, when we got out of there, you looked completely broken, and you reeked of gasoline, you still kind of do. I'm scared and I don't want you getting hurt, so tell me what the matter is so I can help!" Isaac begged, and Scott got to his feet, tears still in his eyes, but his face was now coloured with anger.

"You're scared? Well I'm sorry I upset you Isaac, but I have my own crap to deal with!" he yelled, and Isaac also got to his feet, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not scared for me dumbass, it's you I'm worried about!" he yelled right back and Scott turned away from him angrily.

"Yeah, right." He huffed, and Isaac felt that blow keenly too, how could Scott not think he cared about him?

"Scott..." Isaac said softly, trying to calm him down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Scott promptly shrugged it off and turned back to face Isaac, his face angry.

"Well if you are, you shouldn't be. I don't deserve it. Don't you get it, I'm a murderer! I'm destroying everyone around me because of what I am and I can't deal with it anymore. At all." Scott said, and suddenly, something within Isaac's head clicked into place as the truth became shockingly clear, making him reel back in disbelief.

"You...the gasoline...you tried to kill yourself didn't you?" he asked in shock, his breath coming in short gasps, and Scott gave an angry yell, ripped his lamp from the wall and hurled it across the room.

"Yeah I did! I don't want to do this anymore, I can't do this anymore, I'm a foul, life destroying, murdering monster! I deserve to die!" Scott bellowed, and Isaac lost all control and punched him in the face, knocking Scott for six.

Scott snarled as he steadied himself, and swung back at Isaac, who ducked the blow and kicked Scott onto the bed, growling angrily.

"You idiot! You wanted to kill yourself because of the fucking Darach, not anything else! You are not a bad person, you are not a murderer, and you are not suicidal!" Isaac shouted angrily, fear and shock filling him.

Scott had tried to kill himself. Scott had hated himself so much he had wanted to take his own life, end it all, burn himself to death, a fiery death, like that in hell...

No, he wouldn't think about it. Scott would never go to hell, someone like him didn't deserve it, but he had to make Scott see it.

"You don't know me! At all!" Scott threw back at him, getting to his feet and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I do, I know who you are, a good, kind, caring person..."

"Yeah, who happens to be a murderer!"

Isaac roared at Scott, but he didn't back down, and Isaac shoved Scott down onto the bed, panting heavily, his face right up against Scott's, their hot breaths colliding with each other in the tiny gap between their lips.

"You are not a murder." Isaac intoned, and Scott glared.

"Yes I am. Now, leave me alone." He bit out, his voice full of venom, but Isaac shook his head.

"No, not when you're like this. Scott," he continued, softening his voice, his nails and eyes going back to normal, "please, I just want to help you, you're my best friend." He finished earnestly, tears glimmering in his own eyes, because now he truly was scared, scared that as soon as he had his back turned Scott might try to kill himself again, he couldn't, wouldn't, live without Scott.

And there it was, a tiny flicker in his eyes, a flicker that was his Scott, the human, the kind, sweet, caring boy he was so drawn to, no matter what, not this messed up, angsty, angry teen wolf.

But then it was brutally crushed by the angry wolf.

"Well I don't deserve it. And frankly, I have enough problems without yours added on top of it. Leave me alone." Scott snarled, though his eyes were still wet with tears.

"No, Scott, I'm worried about you, I..." he whispered, but then Scott shoved Isaac off as he got to his feet.

"And I said not to be. Leave me alone." He said, his voice sounding angry, yet sad and broken all at the same time.

"Scott..." Isaac tried one last time.

"I said LEAVE!" Scott shouted bitterly, shaking, tears in his eyes, self loathing etched onto his features.

And then, he realised it truly had gone too far. Isaac gave him a sad look, something had been shattered by their fight. Tears were now glimmering in his eyes too and he took several unsteady steps back.

"I just wanted to help. I'm sorry." He whispered sadly, feeling like he was losing his best friend and he was unable to do anything about it.

And in a way, he was.

Isaac, tears in his eyes, then quietly left the room, picked up his leather jacket from his own room and left the house, slamming the front door as he left.

And realising how awful he had just been to Isaac, how scared and powerless he had just made him feel, and how much that last, devastated broken hearted look had affected him, Scott sank to his knees and screamed, sobs shaking his body as he had just thrown away the one person who might have understood.

But that wasn't what was truly hurting him here.

What was truly hurting him was the fact that the tiny part of him that thought he might still be saved, the part that wanted to go on despite the pain and suffering and death that he caused wherever he went, that part had just been buried under the realisation that he had just betrayed Isaac's trust in him and had treated him just as badly as his father and Derek. He truly was no better than them.

And as he came to that realisation, he felt even worse.

**Hello once again!**

**Now I know I promised a bumper chapter this time, but I think itll work better this way. If not, too late, its split in to two and its too late now.**

**Anyway, that aside, here we have chapter five. Boy the poor boys have issues. Poor Scott and Isaac, both so cute and with so many issues. **

**I was going for the fact that both of them were in the right/wrong here, I hope that came across. **

**How good was this weeks episode? I was kicking myself, how did I not figure out what Lydia was before now? Idiot (i also fell asleep on the bus home and went about three stops past my one, im not having a good week on the common sense front). By the way, Isaac looked so cute and yummy this week. Moving on however...**

**Ive already started the next chapter, we have a fight coming up (doint worry, its not our sweet boys), an unlikely cuddle and a little cameo by someone who you probably wouldnt think would be in this story.**

**Anyway you lovely people (57 favourites i think, i also think thats the highest ive ever gotten) you know the drill by now, i like to read lots of reviews! Anyway, on to chapter six!**


	6. Motel California Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (or Isaac would hang out with Scott's gang more, like where was he this week when they went to the school?)**

Two-Pack

Isaac sniffed, refusing to allow himself to cry any further. The day was cool and sunny, a stark contrast to the last time he was told to leave someone's home, but that did nothing to improve his mood as he kicked a can with wanton venom.

Scott had wanted to die. Darach or not, Scott had wanted to kill himself. He had wanted to leave this world behind, and for some reason, hadn't wanted Isaac to know, and even worse, he would have taken down Stiles with him. All of it made sense now.

Isaac let out a rage filled scream. Scott wanted to die, and it was all the fault of the Alphas.

And now...

Now he had lost Scott too. He had pushed, and Scott had snapped, he had broken Scott, and only made things worse for him. Scott had thrown him out. His best friend, the one who had been there for him, he'd tried to pay him back, and had only made things worse, breaking Scott in the process. He deserved to feel as crap as he did, like the world was ending.

He had done this to Scott, driven him to this, to become the angry, bitter person he had left, broken and sobbing, back in his room, the room where they had both spent happy times. True Derek and the Alphas had helped get them there, but it was him who had done it.

That wasn't his Scott. His Scott, his hero, his saviour, he was gone, buried under death and dismay and despondency. And he had been the one who had put the buried Scott there by pushing so hard.

He had only wanted to help, to make Scott feel better. He had wanted Scott to know how much he meant to him, to repay him by doing the same as he had done for him. But it had failed. Maybe his father had been right. He was worthless, he couldn't even make his best friend feel better, all he could do was make him a thousand times worse. Scott had gotten it wrong. Scott wasn't the one who destroyed everything he touched.

It was him.

Isaac crossed the road, not caring as someone hooted their horn at him. He didn't care. He only wanted to escape, to run, to forget it all...

His phone vibrating interrupted him from his musings.

He felt a hope, a brief, fleeting hope, that it was Scott. He cared too much about Scott to lose him, he didn't want this to destroy their friendship. The truth was, he'd never had someone like Scott before. He'd once heard Lydia say that she didn't know what to make of the fact that she had a Stiles. He didn't know what to make of the fact that he had a Scott.

Scott was his best friend, his light in the dark, he was the one he enjoyed hanging out with, playing videos games with, eating with, cuddling up to, he was, well he was Scott. His Scott, and he adored that. He didn't want to face every morning, living somewhere else, most likely on the streets, without Scott, kind, sweet, loving, gorgeous Scott being there to make his day all the brighter. Yeah, he wanted it to be Scott.

It wasn't.

It was a simple message, cold and impersonal.

'**Come to the loft**'.

Isaac staggered to the wall, feeling the urge to rest for a second. There was no one else that could be. Only one person could sound so aloof, even on the phone.

Derek.

Derek was alive! His Alpha had survived, he wasn't dead!

Elation filled him. Derek was alive, everything would be alright again...Scott would be alright again!

And it was as he thought of Scott that it struck Isaac. Scott nearly hadn't been alive, all because of his guilt over what he thought had happened to Derek.

The fucking jerk was still alive, and he was only telling them now, after his pack and Scott, Scott!, went through hell trying to deal with the fact that he was gone.

Isaac got to his feet, not caring that it was broad daylight, and he gave a furious roar. Scott had almost died because Derek hadn't had the decency to pick up the phone. So, eyes blazing yellow, claws extended, fangs enlarged, a furious Isaac headed to the loft, determined to give Derek a piece of his mind.

Recently dead he may be, but by the time Isaac was finished with his oh so enlightened Alpha, he was going to wish he had stayed dead!

XX

Derek looked out of the window, a smile on his face. Admittedly, his plan hadn't worked, but other than getting a bit beat up, his entire pack had survived. He had been the worst of them by far, but he had dragged himself away from the battlefield, and under the careful ministrations of the beautiful Jennifer Blake, his healing had kicked in big time and he was now right as rain again, a big smile on his face and ready to get back to business.

Cora had been delighted to find her brother, and even Peter had allowed himself a sigh of relief as he had reunited with his family. Figuring he ought to tell his pack he was alive, he had summoned Boyd, who had also been delighted to see him, but the bug, withdrawn Beta had said little, and after exchanging pleasantries with Derek, had disappeared back to his home which he had moved back in to.

Deciding Boyd's weirdness wasn't of great importance, he sent for Isaac, and was now waiting for his other Beta, his mostly loyal and dedicated pack member, to arrive.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he mused as the door was wrenched open.

Now, Derek wasn't one for sentimentality, but he couldn't help but be slightly hurt that Isaac didn't look remotely pleased to see him. After all, he had nearly died.

In fact, come to think of it, Isaac looked pissed.

And as Isaac took a breath of the loft's air while glaring at Derek, he seemed to get even madder.

His Beta then leapt the room and punched Derek in the face, knocking him to the floor with a grunt of surprise.

"You complete arse!" Isaac yelled, falling on him and trying to claw at his face, but Derek caught his wrist.

"Isaac, calm down, I'm alive!" he yelled, and Isaac snarled in fury.

"I know!" he yelled, backing off and allowing Derek to get to his feet as he stood there, breathing heavily.

"Isaac, what?" Derek demanded, completely perplexed.

He knew Isaac was still hurting over when he had thrown him out, but that didn't justify this.

"You!" Isaac yelled and pounced, punching Derek in the face before his Alpha could even react.

Isaac gave a furious snarl as Derek reeled, his eyes blazing yellow as he once again came at him, determined to hammer some sense into Derek.

"You complete idiot! You didn't stop to think did you? We've been through hell the last few days, all because you didn't listen!" Isaac ranted, alternating between punching and clawing, all of his attacks finding their target, and Derek didn't quite know what he had done to deserve this.

And then Isaac, losing all sense of respectable combat, kicked him where it counted. Derek gave a winded wheeze and sank to his knees, eyes crossing with the pain. The advantage was that Isaac's bloodlust seemed to have been sated by that underhanded strike. As Derek wheezed heavily, Isaac stood there in front of him and glowered, arms folded, eyes back to their usual colour and narrowed at him in extreme annoyance, his leather jacket squeaking slightly as his hands tightened continuously around his arm muscles.

"I'm happy to see you too." Derek muttered, feeling more than a little wrong footed, winded and pained.

"Yeah, I am glad to see you. Doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." Isaac said bitterly, though his voice had softened slightly, but he did relent and uncrossed his arms, offering Derek a hand and helped him move gingerly to a seat which Derek thankfully sank into.

"I'll be with you in a moment...once I get my breath back." Derek wheezed rocking back and forth, man the kid could kick when he was seriously mad.

"Sorry. I was pissed. Still am." He said and sat down without an invitation glaring at Derek as he sat opposite him.

Derek clutched the table as he moved to a better position to better see Isaac. He actually hadn't seen much of him since he had thrown him out, and although he had tried to mend their relationship, at the time Isaac had still been too raw from his treatment to listen. He'd actually been surprised to see Isaac there the night they had confronted the Alphas, considering Scott had some sort of overprotective streak when it came to Isaac, but nevertheless, the two had been there, and it had been Isaac who had made the first move to protect Scott when the twins had made a beeline for him.

"Want to tell me why you're so pissed and why you've decided I should...ugh...never have kids or are you just going to sit there and glare?" he asked, and Isaac scowled.

"Both." He snapped back, and Derek beckoned for him to continue.

"Look, I'm glad you're alive. I didn't want you to be dead, I wanted to kick your ass, yeah, of course I did, but I didn't want you dead." He began and Derek grunted a little as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

"You're forgetting your anatomy. The ass is on the other side." He said and Isaac grinned slightly.

"But yeah, I'm pissed at you." Isaac said and Derek sighed.

"Isaac, you know why I kicked you out, I did it to protect you. Admittedly I didn't handle it very well, and you have no idea of how sorry I am I threw that bottle at you, that was stupid, but it was out of the best of intentions." He insisted and Isaac sighed in frustration.

"I know it was. And even though you're a total jerk, I do get why you did it. That isn't why I'm so mad." Isaac said with a dangerous looking glower.

Derek looked at him in confusion.

"Then why are you so mad? Look, I know things didn't go very well with the Alphas, but it did kind of work, we took down Ennis, and none of us died." He soothed, and Isaac got to his feet, his face thunderous.

"Yeah, well, because of you and your war mongering, some of us nearly did die! And I don't mean in the fight with them, I mean afterwards, when all of us were convinced that you were dead!" he yelled, making Derek recoil.

"Look, I may not have been dead Isaac, it doesn't mean I wasn't hurting, the fall nearly killed me." He said irritably, and Isaac sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, and it almost took us down with you." He said bitterly, and Derek looked at him, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Isaac, what is it? Boyd was weird as well, so would one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked impatiently, moving forward and then thinking better of it.

Isaac sighed.

"Well first off, all of us thought you were dead. We thought you had been killed. So, grief and anger, combined with pissed off hormonal teenage werewolves, not a good mix. We'd all been beat around a lot, and Boyd in particular wanted to go for another round with Ethan when he was on the bus with us going to the cross country. I was pissed too, but I was too busy trying to keep Boyd under control and look after Scott that I couldn't really vent."

Derek sighed. Yeah, maybe he should have had Jennifer let them know that he was alive, that might have reduced a lot of their problems.

"Look, it was stupid ok? In my defence I had just basically fallen a story, along with getting the snot kicked out of me by Kali and Ennis. I'm sorry Isaac but letting you guys know I was alright wasn't on the top of my priority list." He explained, and Isaac shut his eyes wearily.

"Derek, I'm not mad because you nearly died, I'm mad because you nearly took Scott down with you." He snapped, and Derek looked at him in confusion.

"Scott? What happened to Scott?" he asked and Isaac snarled.

"The twins slashed him when they were doing their weird super wolf thing. But it didn't heal, it just kept getting worse. He was actually, physically dying, the wound was killing him, and his healing power wasn't kicking in. And do you want to know why? It was because he felt guilty, guilty because he thought you were dead. He thought he had basically killed you. And you know Scott, he isn't a killer. Thinking he had killed you destroyed him, made him think he was a murderer, a monster and he couldn't cope with it. He didn't think he ought to heal, didn't think he deserved it, and he was just slowly dying, and getting worse and worse, all because he thought he had gotten you killed." Isaac explained, and Derek reeled.

Scott had been so badly affected by his apparent death? Alright, he knew Scott was a sweet kid, and the furthest thing from a murderer as you could possibly get, but he had never expected it to be as bad as that. Scott had truly been so messed up by his death that his own feelings of guilt and disgust has nearly killed him?

"Is he alright?" Derek asked, and Isaac looked away from him, looking tense and avoiding eye contact.

"Not really, but it isn't all down to you." He said softly and Derek considered getting up to make him face him, but his nether regions thought that was a bad idea, so he stayed where he was.

"Isaac, what's going on? Is Scott alright?"

If Scott was hurt or ill, that would at least explain why Isaac was so mad, he would blame Derek. Derek couldn't help but feel guilty. Scott. Of course the kid would blame himself for what happened to Derek, even if Derek didn't. He knew full well Scott had been trying to help. In fact, by doing what he did to Ennis, he had probably saved Derek's life, because when Ennis went down it had given Derek a softer landing than the other Alpha had experienced.

"Know how we had that cross country trip thing? That entire thing didn't help. Scott was still hurt, and he was getting worse, he was basically dying, he just wouldn't heal. He wasn't getting any better. Eventually, when we got off the coach, Stiles smuggled him away so Allison could tend to him. And when she was doing it...he died." Isaac said, his voice quivering again and Derek's eyes widened in shock.

Wait, Scott was dead? How could Scott be dead? The kid had survived Peter and Jackson and Gerard and...and he was dead? He couldn't be, he just couldn't be.

"His heart stopped. That's when I lost it, I didn't care, I just wanted to make Ethan hurt because it seemed like Scott was dead. I would have killed him too, I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp when Scott called me off. Allison fixed him up." He explained, and Derek let out a breath of relief he hadn't been aware that he had been holding.

Scott was alive, of course he was alive. But still, the fact that he had virtually died, if even for a minute, scared the crap out of Derek, and judging by the way Isaac was acting, it had scared the crap out of him too. Either way, he had to talk to Scott, and not summon him, he would go to him in person to let him know he was alive. By apparently dying he had basically destroyed Scott, nearly literally, and he had to fix that. It was his fault Scott had nearly gotten himself killed, no one elses, and it was up to him to put it right.

"But he's fine now right?" Derek persisted and Isaac glared sullenly out of the window, making Derek think that no was the answer to that question.

"Well, we couldn't make the cross country thing, so we stopped at this motel, a real dive. A real dive that just happened to have the highest suicide rate in the state. Lydia got really weird, you know what she's like when something freaky is going on. Something started happening to us, it affected all four of us, me, Scott, Boyd and even Ethan. We started hearing voices, having hallucinations. I...I thought my father was back, yelling at me, abusing me for being a waste of space, for being worthless, for not knowing anything. I started to panic, I lost it, I thought I was in the freezer again, and I started clawing away at it, trying to get out, I was basically ripping myself to shreds because I was in such a panic."

Derek looked at Isaac in concern. A motel did that to him? And if it had affected Isaac, who despite all he had been through was still going strong, what effect had it had on Boyd, and Scott? Boyd still hadn't fully recovered from his imprisonment, and with Scott hurt and barely healing...

"Isaac, what else happened in the motel?" he asked urgently, and Isaac's lip trembled.

"I basically got off the best. Ethan, he had a full blown freakout. From what I gather he was getting raunchy with Danny when he started hallucinating that something was trying to come out of him, and that he was transforming. Whatever happened to him, it got so bad he tried to kill himself by giving himself a hair cut with an electric saw." He explained and Derek sat back, astounded.

Something bizarrely powerful must have been going on in that motel, something very powerful in order to affect an Alpha of Ethan's power, to drive him to try and commit suicide. And if that had happened to Ethan, and Isaac reckoned he had gotten off the best...

"What happened to Boyd and Scott?" Derek asked desperately, needing to know what had happened to them.

"Boyd hasn't said a lot. He said he saw a face in the ice machine, and he kept muttering something about an Alicia. All I know is, whatever happened, he tried to drown himself. He trapped himself under a safe and tried to drown himself in the bath." He said, voice tailing off at the end.

Derek looked up at Isaac in shock. One of his Betas has tried to kill themselves, all because of the sinister influence of this damn motel they had stayed at. But Isaac was clearly more concerned about Scott, so what had happened to him at this motel that was driving werewolves to attempt suicide?

"And Scott?" Derek asked breathlessly, seeing Isaac tense up at the mention of the other wolf.

"He didn't want to tell me...but he tried to kill himself to. He...he basically just gave up. He thinks he's a murdering monster, and that all he does is ruin people's lives. He didn't want to live if all he did was hurt the people he cared about. He...he doused himself in gasoline. And then he got himself a flare, the same flares Stiles was using to break me and Boyd out of our hysteria. He was going...he wanted to die. He wanted to set himself on fire and die." Isaac said, and this time he couldn't keep the tears and pain from his voice and sadly, he leaned his head against the window, tears falling from his eyes.

Scott had wanted to die, he had become so miserable that he had wanted to die, to leave them all behind, leave everyone who cared about him behind because the Darach and Derek had made him so miserable, destroyed the spark that made him up. And all he had done was make it worse by trying to help, knowing him he had probably pushed Scott over the edge. It was him who destroyed what he loved, not Scott. Scott had been hurting, and all Isaac had been able to do was make things even worse and basically kick him while he was down. Some friend he was.

Derek watched as Isaac cried silently. His Beta really did care about Scott, that was obvious. Scott had been there for him, and had earned Isaac's undying affection and loyalty. Derek frowned slightly. Scott could do that with people. When he had first met him, he had thought that Stiles would die for him, and had figured it was reciprocated, because they had been together for so long, thick as thieves, closer than brothers. He had also figured that Allison after a while would happily die for him (admittedly he had only though that because he assumed Scott must be great in bed but the thought was there). But now it was clear that whoever he met, Scott earned the love and respect of them, people who would happily line up and die for Scott. Even he himself probably wouldn't think twice. Despite outward appearances, the two of them were quite fond of each other, and Derek viewed Scott as a sometimes irritating mix of his conscience, his moral compass and admittedly his best friend. He had never been one for best friends, sine his old best friend had been his uncle, and that had kind of soured when he had accidentally killed his big sister. But to learn that Scott had wanted to kill himself, Darach or not, because he had felt so horrible, guilty and foul, it shook him to the core. Scott should never feel like that.

And clearly Isaac agreed, as the kid was standing against the window crying his eyes out. There was more to this, even Derek could tell. He was beginning to think something had happened between Scott and Isaac to make Isaac such a state.

"Isaac..." Derek began hesitantly, and then Isaac turned to face him furiously.

"And then I come here to find out that while I was trying to scratch myself to death, while Boyd tried to drown himself, and while Scott drowned in despair and tried to barbecue himself, you were alive and well here! Why the hell didn't you tell us? Or did you think getting laid was more important?" he snapped, and Derek flinched.

"Um...heh...how do you know about that?" he asked, and Isaac glowered at him.

"Hello, werewolf? I can smell it, I can smell the sex, I can smell the perfume and I can smell her! She's my English teacher Derek do you really think that I wouldn't be able to smell her? I don't believe you! While Boyd and me are trying to keep from ripping Ethan apart and Scott was drowning in depression and self loathing, while all three of us were trying our hardest to kill ourselves, you were here giving yourself a happy!" Isaac roared, punching the window in anger, shattering it, and Derek, who had opened his mouth to scold him, thought better of it.

After all, he was completely right. And Derek would have been seriously pissed in his situation too.

"Isaac..." Derek began, and Isaac snarled angrily.

"Scott, Boyd and I were trying to kill ourselves, Scott nearly died because he was feeling so guilty because he thought he had gotten you killed, Boyd tried to drown himself, I lost my mind, and while we were all worrying sick about you, when Scott tried to torch himself, instead of letting us know you were actually alright, you were getting laid!" he yelled furiously, and Derek flinched, yeah, he saw why Isaac was so pissed, he had every right to be.

"Isaac...calm down ok? I get why you're pissed. And you're right, I should have let you know I was alive, that was a jerk thing to do, but I wasn't just goofing off, I was genuinely dying. But admittedly I should have gotten Jennifer to let you know I was alive. I'm sorry. If I had any idea that the Darach had gone after you three, if I could have helped, I would have, you know that don't you? And I know how it must look, and smell, that I abandoned my duties and decided not to let my pack know because I was with Jennifer, but that isn't the case at all. Having sex actually finished healing me Isaac. But I swear, if I'd know how bad you guys were I'd have let you know." He promised and Isaac glowered.

"Still doesn't excuse it. Derek...Scott and Boyd nearly died. Scott wanted to die! All because of how he felt, because he felt that he was the reason you were dead." He said, his voice fervent but wavering, and Derek could tell that there was definitely something else upsetting Isaac.

He knew Isaac was pissed with him, he had every right to be. But he was also trying to hide his other emotions. Something had happened with Scott, he was upset about something to do with Scott, and seemed very down, which he thought was odd (after all, to his slightly jealous resentment it appeared as if Isaac enjoyed spending time with Scott more than he did him nowadays).

"Isaac? Is everything alright?" Derek asked cautiously, and Isaac laughed humourlessly.

"Other than my friends trying to get themselves all around me, a mass murderer driving me and the people I care about insane and a murderous pack of Alphas who nearly guilted my best friend to death, yeah, I'm fantastic. You better talk to Scott." Isaac all but ordered, and before Derek could stop him (not that he was able to move very far or very fast anyway as he was still in a great deal of pain from Isaac's decidedly underhanded attack), Isaac left the loft, though Derek was sure he could hear Isaac sniff, as if trying to stop himself crying before he left.

Derek sighed. He was out of action for a little while and everything goes to pot. But, it was clear that he needed to talk to Scott most. The mess Boyd was in was bad enough, but the fact that Scott had almost died out of guilt and because he believed there was no escape from this miserable life had to be the main priority. Scott was his friend, and the kid shouldn't have felt so awful that he wanted to die, not because of him. Derek shook his head in dismay. The guilt that had to be eating away at Scott, enough to make him want to die like that, and then combined with the Darach, it must have torn him apart. That and whatever had happened with Isaac, because his Beta was clearly upset about something and he knew it was to do with Scott.

And what was more, he had another reason to fix Scott. With the Alphas in town, he needed a backup. With the exception of the Alphas, Scott, due to the time he had been a werewolf, his own knowledge, Deaton being his sort of Obi Wan figure and the fact that he had seriously upped his physical game recently, and was quite the little schemer when he needed to be, the most powerful werewolf other than himself in Beacon Hills. He was certainly the most powerful non-Alpha in the town. And if anything should happen to Derek, he needed to know his pack would be looked after, and to him, it seemed like Scott would be a natural choice for another Alpha.

He was strong, brave, and had the kindness and compassion to match, a trait that Derek was willing to admit he didn't utilise much because he didn't like getting close to people. Every time he did that, he got hurt, and so did people he cared about. Getting close to Kate Argent was a prime example of that. Scott wasn't like that. He was open, trusting and a lot more approachable than Derek was, and Derek knew it. And he also inspired loyalty. Should anything happen to Derek, he knew full well Scott would in his own way look after the rest of his pack. Isaac wouldn't be a problem, he had a suspicion that if it weren't for the fact that Derek was actually an Alpha and Scott wasn't, he would already be Scott's Beta rather than his own. Scott knew enough about Boyd to know that he just wanted to be liked, and would happily take him in and most likely get him to open up. Cora and Peter would be a different story, but he figured eventually Cora would agree to join Scott as well. What was more, Scott also had the power and the patience to be a leader, which admittedly, was a failing of his, at least on the patience front and it had nearly gotten all of them killed in the abandoned mall.

Derek had to talk to Scott. Besides, he was curious as to what had happened between him and Isaac.

So, wincing slightly as he got up as he still hadn't returned to normal, Derek walked awkwardly to the door to go and talk to Scott.

XX

Isaac had gotten himself back under control. He was glad Derek was alive, of course he was. But that didn't mean he was happy with him. After all, while Scott had been guilting himself to death and while they had been the Darach's playthings, he, rather than at least having the decency to let his pack know he was alive, had been getting laid from his bloody English teacher for god sake. Harsh though it was considering Derek had nearly died recently, but he was a dick.

Isaac looked at the phone in his hand. He wanted to call Scott, just to let him know about Derek. But he also didn't want to call Scott. They hadn't ended things particularly well last time, and he was afraid of what Scott might say if he talked to him again. He didn't want to fight with him again. Isaac had had a lot of fights, and a lot of arguments in his time, but none had affected him like that one with Scott. He had only wanted to help him and had only made matters worse. And what if...what if Scott just didn't want to talk to him? What if as a result of all this he didn't want to be Isaac's friend anymore?

Isaac looked at the phone in his hand, heart racing. Did he call Scott or did he not? He wanted to, but at the time same time he didn't want to, he didn't want to make Scott feel worse, and he didn't want to feel worse either.

But then, the thought of Scott dousing himself in gasoline to give himself the horrible death he felt he deserved intruded on his brooding. Even if Scott wanted to stop being his friend, he didn't want Scott to die. If Scott wanted to stop being his friend it would devastate him sure, but he wouldn't want Scott dead.

He could never hurt Scott. Yell and rage yeah, but wish him harm never.

So, hand shaking, breath hitching as unwanted visions of his life without Scott (and now he came to think about it a life without a home too if Scott didn't want him around anymore but somehow that seemed of much less importance than Scott not being in his life) he called Scott.

And to his surprise the answer was almost immediate.

"Isaac?" Scott asked uncertainly, his voice sounding choked up like he had a cold.

Isaac hesitated. He wanted to say things to him, to apologise, to talk about earlier, but his nerve failed him. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to remember their fight, he didn't want Scott to be angry with him, or to be reminded that he wanted him to leave. So, instead, he decided to be all business.

"Derek's alive." He said simply, listening intently for Scott's response.

And then Scott scoffed.

"Isaac...look I know you're worried about me, but lying to me isn't going to help!" Scott cried in disbelief, and Isaac shook his head.

"I'm not lying, I just saw him!" he snapped back, but Scott just groaned.

"I promise I'm not going to top myself ok? So let it go." He said wearily and Isaac glared at the phone in his hand.

"I'm trying to help you, Derek really is alive, and I'm not going to let it go, I'm worried sick about you!" he hissed and Scott sighed in exhaustion.

"I didn't ask you to be. Where are you?" he asked, his tired voice changing to the softer, kind voice he was more used to hearing from Scott.

"I left remember, just like you wanted me to. I'll come by later to pick up my stuff." Isaac said, his voice strong at first, but fading into something more and more miserable all the time, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Isaac..." Scott began but before he lost anymore face, and before he let Scott know how much all this had affected him, he hung up.

Sniffing and trying to ignore the tear tracks coming down his face, he shoved his phone and his hands into his pockets and walked sullenly up the street, glaring at the sidewalk and trying not to think of a life without one of the few things that made it worth living.

XX

Scott sighed miserably as he hung up the phone. He could hear the pain and the worry in Isaac's voice, the pain and worry he had put there. After all, he'd told him to leave when he was trying his hardest to forget the fact that he had tried to kill himself not twenty four hours before.

He felt horrible. He knew Isaac was worried about him, and cared about him and wanted to protect him, and Scott...Scott had been a cold hearted, self absorbed jerk about it and had thrown it all back at him, along with a load of cold hearted barbs and snarky insults along with it. He had pushed Isaac away when all Isaac had wanted to do was do the same for Scott that he had done for him. And Scott had gone all what he usually called full moon mood on him and acted like a jerk to him, just like he had done to Stiles during his second full moon. And now Isaac thought that he wanted him gone.

He didn't want Isaac gone.

The thought of waking up every day, with Isaac not being in the same house, his bright smile, his good nature, his many expressions (and he found Isaac kind of cute when he got the one he liked to call his eager to please expression on, the one that made Scott liken him to some sort of dog that wanted to please its owner), his sweet, intoxicating musky smell with just a hint of the hair stuff he used, his hesitant laughter, his playfulness, his beautiful pale body...Scott shook his head. No, he didn't want Isaac going anywhere. He wanted him here, where he knew he was safe, and happy (well he should be happy and he normally was when Scott wasn't being a right dick to him). And the thought of not having Isaac there, of not waking up to have him in the house, or right in the bed next to him, the thought of not having Isaac gently stroking his hair or skin, all their close contact, he couldn't bear it. He needed Isaac to stay here.

"Isaac..." Scott said sadly.

He had to go out and find him, sort things out. Phoning wouldn't do much good, he would take the bike and scour every square inch of the town if it meant finding him.

And apologise for what he had said to him when he had called. He knew Isaac only meant well and had been trying to cheer him up when he had told him Derek was alive. He was probably still terrified Scott would kill himself. But trying to get his hopes up wasn't a good idea either.

Scott headed for the door, mind reeling, and was just putting on his shoes when there was a knock at the door.

"Isaac?" he asked hopefully, and opened the door to reveal Derek Hale, standing there, alive and well and looking immensely relieved to see Scott in one piece.

"Not quite." He said, and Scott took a staggered step back, and without preamble, Derek strolled into the house as if he owned the place, leaving Scott standing astounded in the hall, the door wide open.

Isaac had been telling him the truth, but he had been so busy being a jerk and drowning himself in self pity that he hadn't realised it.

Yeah, looked like he was winning the prize for world's biggest dick today.

Cajoling himself back to reality, he shut the door and followed Derek through to the living room.

"You're alive." Scott whispered in a kind of bewildered wonder.

"Yeah, barely, but I am." He said, sitting down with a ginger expression on his face.

"But I...I killed you." He whispered weakly, and Derek shook his head.

"No you didn't. In fact if you did anything, you saved my life by doing what you did to Ennis. It wasn't your fault the idiot dragged me down with him. But by doing what you did, you basically made him my cushion. He broke my fall, otherwise it might have killed me. I was beat up yeah, but not dead." He said gruffly, and Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"But you, you looked dead, and..."

"I know. And I should have told you sooner that I was alive. That wasn't a good move. But Scott, whatever might have happened wasn't your fault ok?" he intoned and he saw Scott's warm brown eyes look back at him curiously.

"But I..."

Derek shook his head.

"Scott, you saved me. And what's more, if you and Isaac hadn't been there, Kali probably would have killed us all easily. In case you've missed it, the bitch kind of wants me dead, and all of you too. You saved Boyd, Cora and me just be being there. And you saved my life by helping out with Ennis. So thanks." He said firmly, hoping that would be the end of it (he kept his groin covered just for insurance purposes).

Scott looked at him in disbelief, seeming to sag slightly before he slid down to the ground, and Derek stirred himself to look remotely concerned.

"You really aren't dead...I thought you were dead because of me, I thought..."

"No. You getting into such a state was kind of my fault I should have let you know. Are you ok? Isaac was worried about you." He said, and Scott looked even more downtrodden than he did already with that information.

"I know he was. Didn't stop me being a jerk to him." He mumbled sadly, and Derek opted to try and cheer him up a little.

"Hey, least you didn't throw him out into a massive thunderstorm!" he said brightly, but that was apparently the wrong thing to say as Scott glared at him venomously. Hmm, still a sore point for both him and Isaac then,

"I'm ok, well I'm better now I know you're alive. I thought you were dead, I thought I had basically killed you. The Darach didn't help either. You ever feel like you, well, do you ever feel like you're just destroying everything you love?" he asked softly, his expression hesitant, childlike, begging reassurance.

Derek looked at him, feeling a sadness and kinship with the younger wolf. He'd never seen Scott let down his barriers as much as this before. Yeah he was more open with his feelings than he was but he'd never been like this before, or so willing to listen to Derek.

He decided the truth was the best policy.

"You're asking a guy who led an insane bitch to torch her entire family remember?" he pointed out, and Scott looked horrified.

"Derek, I'm sorry, that wasn't..."

"I know. But yeah, I feel like that a lot of the time. But...you have stuff that I don't Scott. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, your mom, all of them, even me to an extent if I was feeling generous, you aren't destroying our lives. If anything you're making them better. I know it sucks a lot of the time, but you're doing a hell of a lot more good in people's lives than I am. Trust me." He said, and Scott looked at him, as though unsure whether to take his word for it.

"You sure?" he asked nervously, and Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And another thing...I know you Scott. God knows I've tried to get it through your skull enough, but you still ignore me even after all this time. How many times did I try to get you to kill threats, like Peter or Jackson? And each and every time you refused me. There is no way you're a killer, accidental or otherwise. You hear me?" he asked sternly, and Scott grinned, the first full grin he had in ages.

"You know, I never thought I would hear you nagging at me for not killing someone again, feels good to hear it. Or do you wish I'd listened this time?" he asked innocently, and Derek shot him a dirty look.

"No, for once I'm kind of glad you didn't listen. Scott, you aren't a killer, not in any way shape or form. You yelled at me when I was going to chase down that deer to show you how to hunt remember? You didn't want me to kill it. Scott, you couldn't be a killer. And you saved me, you didn't kill me. There's no way in hell, understand? Besides, you wouldn't be able to kill me anyway. Clear?" he asked, giving as close to a smile as he ever got, and relaxed when Scott smiled too.

"Clear. Thanks Derek." He said, and Derek could virtually see the dark cloud he had been under since their fight with the Alphas lifting off him.

"You're welcome. Right, now, I need to go and Darach clean up crew Boyd too." He said, wincing as he got to his feet, and Scott looked at him worriedly.

"You ok? I figured you'd have healed by now since you're an Alpha?" he asked and Derek shrugged carelessly.

"That healed fine eventually. The kick in the balls I got from Isaac when he found out I'd been alive all that time and didn't let you guys know because I was having sex with Jennifer, that still hurts. Aw crap!" he yelped as he realised what he had just given away, and as feared, Scott had assumed that intense pissed off look he got.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that while I was dying because I was so wracked with guilt, you were shagging my English teacher?" he yelled and Derek bit his lip nervously.

Isaac had had enough reason to be pissed with that information, but Scott was the one who it affected most, and now, faced with the one who his lack of consideration had nearly killed, he wasn't feeling nearly as good about the sex with Jennifer as he had done.

"I told you it was a jerk move. Please don't kick me in the balls, Isaac's hurt like hell and I reckon you'd be worse." He begged, not caring how pathetic it sounded.

Scott continued to glare for a minute, then shook his head in disbelief, snorting in amusement.

"And here I thought you were doing so well. Jerk. Get out." He ordered, but there was no heat to his voice, in fact, despite himself, he was kind of amused by the entire thing.

"Ok. But are you ok now?" Derek asked, and Scott nodded slightly, not meeting Derek's eyes.

Yeah there was still something else going on, but that was to do with Isaac rather than anything else.

And then, completely against his usual behaviour and his usual demeanour, Derek did something he never expected to do, and gently wrapped Scott in a hug. And after Scott stood there for a second, perplexed by this sudden display of affection, he hugged him back fiercely, making Derek grin.

He was getting soft.

"Thanks Derek. And you may be a jerk, but I'm glad you're not dead." Scott said into Derek's shoulder.

"You're welcome. I'm kind of glad too. Specially if it meant you went down with me." He said, and he felt Scott stiffen, so he took a step back and looked intently into Scott's eyes.

"You listen to me ok? Even if you are in any way involved in my eventual death...even if you finally snap and kill me yourself, it isn't your fault ok? My life sure as hell isn't worth yours. You hear me?" he asked seriously, and Scott smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Derek. Have you seen Isaac? I need to find him." He asked, and yep, he was once again the Scott they all knew and loved (even him, not that he'd ever admit it).

"Not since he left. If I find him on my way home I'll tell him you want him back." He assured, and then noticed the slight blush on Scott's cheeks.

Deciding to figure that out at a later date, he opened the door.

"Aw crap!" he cursed, as Stiles, who had been about to knock on the door, looked up at him, eyes widening in realisation.

A flicker of happy relief moved across his face as Stiles basked in the knowledge that Derek was alive, and Scott was smiling happily and normally behind him. And then his brain did the math and his face turned furious, making Scott grin all the wider.

"You!" Stiles raged as Derek tried to shove past him.

"Not today Stiles." Derek said, determined to escape, but Stiles was quicker and grabbed his arm.

"How about I give you a lift home? We can take the scenic route." Stiles snarled and Derek groaned in despair.

"I can walk." He insisted, but the glare he got was enough to dissuade him of that notion.

"Why, when I can give you a lift? Let's talk." Stiles snarled angrily, shoving a bemused Derek into his jeep.

"You're about to rant and rage at me for hours on end aren't you? And drive me home in this crappy jeep of yours." Derek asked in despair, and Stiles grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah." He said, and the coldness in his voice was enough to make Derek on edge.

"Hey Derek! Make sure you tell Stiles about you and Miss Blake last night!" Scott called from the house, and Derek shot him an alarmed, betrayed look, as Stiles turned expectantly to him, figuring that out of two.

"Actually, how about we go upstate?" Stiles snarled, and he drove off, leaving Scott laughing and supporting himself on the door frame as Derek tried to resist the sudden impulse to kill himself very slowly with the inbuilt cigarette lighter in Stiles' jeep as Stiles started to yell.

XX

Scott was worried sick. He'd phoned Isaac three times, and received no answer, and he'd been out looking twice and hadn't found hide, hair nor scent of him anywhere, and now it was dark outside, with another storm moving in, it was getting cold out there too.

"Where are you?" he begged desperately, and was about to try and phone him again when the door opened, and Scott had blazed through to the front door before his falling phone even reached the sofa.

Isaac stopped in the doorway, looking like a miserable deer in headlights as Scott saw him. Scott hated himself for making Isaac look that depressed.

"I'm...don't worry, I just came to get my stuff...if that's ok." Isaac mumbled nervously, but Scott didn't say anything and just crossed the gap between them and brought Isaac's cold leather bound body into a tight hug, burying his face in Isaac's neck, and after a second where he hesitated, Isaac returned the hug.

"No it isn't ok, you aren't going anywhere." Scott whispered into his ear, breaking apart, and he smiled as he saw a hopeful look reappear in Isaac's eyes.

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked hopefully, as though barely daring to believe it.

Scott shook his head fervently.

"Of course I don't. Come here." Scott said, sounding like his mother, and he gently took hold of Isaac's cold hand and dragged him through to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa and then sitting right beside him.

"Scott?" Isaac asked leadingly.

"Isaac, I am so sorry. I was a complete jerk to you, you didn't deserve the way I treated you. It was out of order. And I shouldn't have called you a liar too. Or hit you. And more than anything, I should never have told you to leave. Which by the way, was only meant to mean leave me alone, not leave the house, but either way, I should never have said that stuff to you. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go anywhere. Ever if at all possible. I really really like having you here, and I don't want that to stop just because I was a prick. Will you forgive me?" Scott begged desperately, as though his life depended on it (in a way it kind of did, his happiness did at any rate) and Isaac shook his head.

No? Scott felt his heart constricting, he'd hurt Isaac so much he actually was going to leave, he would beg on his hands and knees if that's what it took, but he didn't want Isaac to leave.

"You don't have to apologise Scott. I was pushing you too hard, I was..." Isaac began awkwardly, making Scott relax as he realised what he was shaking his head for.

"You were being a good friend, even though I didn't deserve it. So thank you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you ok? I never, ever should have hurt you, or talked to you like that, or told you to leave. I know you only wanted to help, and I was trying to push you away. You didn't deserve it. And let's face it, you were doing exactly what I would have been doing in your shoes. So please, don't leave. I want you to stay. You're one of my best friends, and I...I kind of don't want to live without you. And mom, well, think of how mom will react, she'll be depressed for weeks, and it'll make her cry, and I hate seeing mom cry, think of mom, don't make her cry because of me! And me, well, I'll most likely cry too, you don't want me to cry do you?" Scott asked in a pathetic, but very sweet, whimper, and Isaac shook his head.

"Of course not, I hate seeing you sad. That's why I was trying to help. And I should still apologise, I did fight you back." He pointed out, and Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, but not hard enough to hurt, just knock some sense into me. I was just trying to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He said sadly, and Isaac grinned.

"It doesn't matter. Can we both be sorry and leave it at that?" he asked brightly, and Scott grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said and both boys suddenly relaxed, and just like that, they were back to normal again, everything was fine.

"You really want me to stay?" Isaac asked, relaxing and leaning back on the arm rest, and Scott nodded.

"More than anything. I'm sorry." He said a final time and Isaac grinned.

"Hey, we're both sorry remember, forget it. And thanks, you know, for apologising, you actually said 'I'm sorry' which is more than I got from Derek." He pointed out, and Scott grinned too.

"You're welcome." He said, and the two just sat together in silence for a bit, before Isaac looked at him hesitantly.

"Scott? Why didn't you tell me, you know, that you tried to, well, barbecue yourself?" he asked curiously, the subject apparently taboo for him, and Scott sighed, though appreciating Isaac not really wanting to talk about it.

"Because I was stupid. But the main reason, well...I figured you had just lost Derek, and yeah, you were right, he was alive, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you when you called too, and I shouldn't have been blaming myself, you were right about that too and I should have listened, but I figured that your Alpha was dead, I felt like I'd done it. And I had promised you that I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't want you to think that I was checking out on you, going back on my promise. I know trust means a lot to you, and I want you to trust me not to go back on a promise I made you." He said shyly, not meeting Isaac's eyes and his cheeks feeling slightly warm.

Isaac looked at him in disbelief. He hadn't told him to protect him, to make sure he was alright?

"Scott?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" Scott answered, still not looking.

"You're an idiot." He said fondly and Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I know I am."

"But you want to know something else?" Isaac asked, and this time Scott did turn to face him.

"What?"

"You're a fucking awesome idiot. So thanks." He said, and with that, everything was behind them, as the two boys hugged each other fiercely, Isaac enjoying the feeling of Scott's fingers in his styled hair, and Scott enjoying the feeling of Isaac's leather jacketed body pressed up against his.

"Hey Isaac? Have you got something in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Scott asked playfully, and Isaac went scarlet.

Yes, he did have something in his pocket, but yeah, he was also pleased to see Scott, and in the exact same way as Scott's dirty mind was thinking. He shuffled a bit in embarrassment as the two boys broke apart, trying to hide it as he looked at Scott shyly.

But, he had his own problems. Being that close to Isaac, well Isaac wasn't the only one who was pleased, Scott was really pleased to see Isaac too.

Isaac then pulled out a DVD case, and Scott grinned.

"I was going to leave this here, because no matter what, it's still criminal that you haven't watched them, and if you wanted me gone, at least you could have something to remember me by." He said nervously, and Scott moved right beside Isaac, and after a second's hesitation, wrapped him in a one handed hug that spared them both some embarrassment, though wasn't nearly as enjoyable as hugging face to face. But, Scott could still gently stroke Isaac's hair and the back of his neck so it was kind of nice.

And then Scott took the DVD, a single case, but with three discs in it, from Isaac.

It was the original Star Wars trilogy.

"Call Stiles. Him and I are going to educate you." Isaac told him, and Scott grinned.

Isaac was back, they were back to normal, all was forgiven, Derek was alive (though most likely wishing that wasn't the case, what with sore nuts and having spent a two hour long drive with Stiles ranting at him), and Stiles and Isaac were going to kick back with him and watch a move.

Yeah, life rocked.

Settling into the sofa in the middle, he shivered slightly as the breeze from the open window passed over him. Isaac then took off his leather jacket and after a prod, made Scott put it on. Scott grinned in thanks, enjoying the warmth the jacket provided, and also the look, maybe he should get one. And then he smelled it, the scent that was just Isaac, his Isaac that he had draped round him.

Yeah, life totally rocked.

XX

Melissa yawned as she entered the house, her back and feet were killing her after so long on her feet. She only planned to dump her stuff in the doorway, check on the boys, and then crash on her bed.

But then she saw a light coming from the living room. Rolling her eyes, she entered to switch off the tv and stopped, smiling fondly at the sight.

Scott was in the middle of the sofa, wrapped up in Isaac's leather jacket and sound asleep. To his left was Stiles, still close to Scott, his head back and his mouth open, also asleep. And to Scott's right was Isaac, snuggled up against Scott, his arm coiled around her son's belly, his head on Scott's shoulder, while Scott's cheek was pressed against his forehead.

Coming home to this really made her day.

Smiling fondly, she draped a cover over all three boys, earning a satisfied noise from Scott, and she took a photo on her phone. After sending it to one person, with a last fond look, she headed to bed.

XX

Sheriff Stilinksi hated night shift. But, clocking off time was near, the end was in sight, praise whoever it was who needed to be praised.

His phone vibrated.

He groaned, if that was a case when he had only five minutes to go...

He checked the phone, and the picture brought a smile to his face. Stiles, Scott and Isaac, all cuddled up together on the sofa, from Melissa.

Yeah, some things just made your night.

**Aren't you glad I separated it? I had no idea it would be this massive, fair enough my other story chapters are usually even bigger than this but I was trying to keep Teen Wolf fairly small as an experiment, but bang goes that theory**

**Aww, alls well that ends well, the boys are back together, Scott has watched Star Wars (have to admit, lost a little love for him when I found out he handt seen it), Derek has regained the use of his faculties (not yet his ears though as stiles was ranting at him for two hours) and our two cute boys are cuddling and getting closer again with their weird sexual tension.**

**Anyway, next week we have episode seven, of course including that cute scene with Scott and Isaac watching Melissa and then Scott returning a certain favour along with more him and Isaac.**

**Hope you like this bumper chapter, great fun writing it, thank you to all you lovely followers, and for this chapter in particular i would love reviews so please leave them, and see you next week!**


	7. Currents Part 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf, woe is me**

Two-Pack

"Isaac?" Scott called as he entered the house.

He was still in shock. He'd always known his mother was kind of awesome, but tonight she had really proved it, with a professional hand she had managed to save Danny's life after he had somehow swallowed mistletoe. The problem was, now that Scott thought about it, this raised two important questions. Firstly, was the fate of Danny. Ethan, who had been with him at the time, claimed that he hadn't done anything to him, and Scott was inclined to believe him. However, that of course meant that it had been the Darach, but what interest did the Darach have in Danny?

And secondly, since the Darach had already struck twice tonight, that meant that the Darach needed a third victim, and it appeared to be going after healers. Which meant, his mother was now right in the firing line to be the third sacrifice.

"In here." His housemate called and Scott felt himself relaxing as he saw Isaac's pale, kind face looking back at him with a hint of worry.

"What's up? You sound edgy." He said, able to pick up even the tiniest inflection in Scott's voice.

"I need your help." Scott said, sitting down beside him on the couch and Isaac twirled to face him, his expression earnest.

"Anything, you know that." He said softly, and Scott smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do. Anyway, Danny was admitted to the hospital tonight." He said, and Isaac stirred in slight alarm.

"Is he alright? What was wrong with him?" he asked urgently, and Scott frowned nervously.

"He'd somehow swallowed mistletoe. And yes, he was with Ethan, but he said it had nothing to do with him and I actually believe him. Claw marks yes, mistletoe not so much." He said, and Isaac frowned.

"The Darach?" he asked, making the word a curse, after all, that thing's mind games had nearly taken Scott from him, and he wasn't going to forget that any time soon.

"Seems like it. Danny's alright though, mom saved him." He said significantly, and Isaac's eyes widened in alarm.

"Wait a second, if the Darach was trying to kill Danny, and your mom saved him then?"

"Then mom's just put herself on its hit list. I mean she was awesome, but now the Darach is going to be pissed that it didn't get to off someone else. And it picked tonight, when there was a road crash, to decide to start whacking healers, which of course mom is." He said nervously, getting agitated and the next thing he knew Isaac's hand was gently clasped around his cheek, his eyes boring into his intently.

"Hey...we won't let anything happen to her Scott, ok, I promise. Nothing will happen to your mom." He promised gently, and inexplicably, Scott found himself relaxing and believing what Isaac was telling him.

"You sure?" he asked, and Isaac grinned a little.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Besides, it's mainly self interest, if anything happens to your mom I become homeless again. Mind you so do you, so it wouldn't be that bad." He said brightly, and Scott grimaced.

"Not that bad? I'd get sent to my grandmother's in Sacramento, evil old crone, I'd kill myself within a week." He complained, and then winced as Isaac withdrew his hand from his cheek, looking anxious.

"Hey! I didn't mean I would literally kill myself, it was just a poor joke, sorry. But you try living with the old cow, see how well you fare." He said, feeling better as Isaac relaxed.

After everything to do with their fight with the Alphas and the stay in the trashy suicide motel where Scott had tried to kill himself (Boyd had too to be fair), Isaac had been very jumpy when the subject was brought up, and unless they were sitting together like this, he usually moved a little closer to Scott, as if to protect him from the thoughts of his attempted suicide. Scott of course hadn't abused this fact, not at all, it was just with the Darach and the Alphas in town he tended to mention death and suicide rather a lot in conversation, not because he liked it when Isaac got closer to him. However, the fact remained that Isaac was much more affected by the post attempt fallout of his suicide than he was, a fact which Stiles, ever observant, had noticed.

Scott and Isaac had both ignored him, which had only made his slightly smug grin bigger.

"So you'll help me? Look out for mom?" he asked pitifully and Isaac nodded.

"Course I will, you don't need to ask, I like her too." He said, and Scott grinned.

"Great. Just...keep it that way will you? She once became convinced Stiles had a crush on her because he kept breaking in in the middle of the night, tends to freak her out a little." He said, snuggling up beside Isaac, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, and Scott grinned.

"She knocked him out with her baseball bat, she'd already thrown him out and he came back, she thought he was a burglar. Thank god her and his dad are such good friends or that might have been very awkward to explain." He said brightly and Isaac grinned.

"Should we go to the hospital?" he asked worriedly, and Scott, after a second's hesitation, shook his head.

"She should be safe, it's all hands on deck in there tonight, besides, she's too busy to be on her own for any period though. We'll pick her up though. Which gives us about three hours!" he said excitedly, and Isaac smiled and shook his head.

"Stiles and I have unleashed a monster. Which one? Return of the Jedi?" he asked, and Scott nodded excitedly.

"Obviously!" he said happily, vaulting off the sofa to put in the dvd.

Isaac gave him a curious look.

"You know, I can't figure out what appeals to you about that one? Is it Princess Leia in the bikini, the space battle, or the Ewoks?" he asked, and for some reason he really didn't want Scott to answer with the first one.

"The Ewoks! Dude, they're warrior teddy bears who take down the Empire, they kick ass!" he explained and Isaac laughed and found himself letting go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Scott then thudded back onto the sofa beside him, and then, slightly strangely, nudged Isaac's cheek with his forehead. Isaac however immediately knew what he wanted and he moved his head to allow Scott to rest his head slightly on his shoulder.

"Thanks. You know, after the first one, I discovered you're really comfy." He said fondly, and Isaac smiled and leaned his cheek against Scott's hair.

"So are you." He said quietly, snuggling into Scott as the entry crawl began to blaze across the screen.

XX

"You know, I don't think it's normal for guys to be together as much as we are." Isaac ventured hesitantly as Scott drove them to the hospital.

Stopping at the traffic lights, Isaac saw a glimmer of hurt in Scott's eyes as he turned to face him, and he immediately felt awful, he hadn't wanted to hurt Scott, that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

"I thought you liked hanging out with me." He said slightly defensively, and Isaac nodded eagerly.

"I do, I love hanging out, and staying with you it's just...I don't know, that smug grin Stiles keeps having on his face is winding me up." He said, watching as Scott relaxed.

"Just ignore him, he hangs out with us too." He pointed out, and Isaac nodded, but he still looked hesitant, something Scott noticed.

"Isaac? What's really bothering you?" he asked, and Isaac sighed sadly.

"It's just...don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you, you're my best friend, it's just, like tonight, when he cuddled up together on the sofa..." he said leadingly, hoping Scott wouldn't take this the wrong way.

It wasn't that he didn't like it when he and Scott were so close, he really enjoyed it, it made him feel warm, safe, well...loved when he was with Scott and so close.

"You don't want to do it anymore?" Scott asked, his voice odd, like it was hurt but also resigned and sad, but to his surprise Isaac shook his head.

"No, that's not it at all, it's just...maybe it's just because I'm used to my dad and Derek, but I'm not used to being so close to somebody. Is that how other people are?" he asked genuinely curious, and he gave Scott that look, that look of total trust, the one where he was looking to Scott to take the lead and make things right for him.

Scott, for whatever reason, loved when he gave him that look. He loved it when Isaac looked at him like that, kind of like a kid looking at someone they viewed as a hero. At first, it had made him feel uncomfortable, realising his thoughts and opinions had such an influence on Isaac, but as time went on, he grew to adore that look. That bright, trusting soulful look he gave him, his bright eyes always seeming to look up at Scott even though Scott was slightly smaller, and he loved that it was him Isaac trusted the most, that it was him he turned to rather than Derek.

Served the jerk right for throwing him out.

"Um...no, not really. Most other people aren't like that." He admitted hesitantly, and then he caught a glimpse of the crestfallen expression on Isaac's face, and he couldn't help but feel that he had let him down somehow by answering with the truth.

Isaac looked out of the window into the darkness. He hadn't really wanted to know, or perhaps he had. He knew that he and Scott, touching each other so much, cuddling up together, stuff like that, he had known that that wasn't how things usually happened between two guys. He had wanted to know if...if they were more. Or if they could be more.

Because quite frankly, this constant contact and living together, great as it was, was also driving him insane. He loved living with Scott, loved being with him, enjoyed every little electrical thrill felt when they touched, but, and he knew it was greedy, but he wanted more. Things had been a little odd after the motel incident, but while they hadn't talked as much, they had touched each other more, sidling up to each other, standing beside each other, hugging and touching and all that stuff, but...Isaac wanted a bit more.

For days now, weeks maybe, he had realised he was getting closer to Scott, in all sorts of ways. And when he had tackled him while Scott had been drowning in self despair after their fight with the Alphas, he had forced Scott down onto the bed, and their lips had been at most an inch away from each other, and ever since then, he had been wondering what it would be like to kiss Scott. And ever since he hadn't been able to get that thought out of his head, the thought of what it would be like if he actually did give in and kiss Scott.

"We can stop if you want...I mean, yeah, most guys aren't like that, but most guys don't need to know. I mean Stiles knows, but believe me, the way him and Derek look at each other at times, well they can't really say anything you know?" Scott said hopefully, trying to make light of the situation.

This was all so confusing. Sure he hugged Stiles and stuff, and touched him a lot, but he was physical with Isaac a hell of a lot more than he was with Stiles. And he liked being that way with Isaac. It felt nice, right, and...he kind of liked touching Isaac even more than he had Allison. But he should have known it would confuse Isaac. Due to having a jerk of a father and an emotionally retarded Alpha, the closest he had ever gotten to physical comfort was anything he and Erica had done together, and as far as he knew all they had done was hold hands a bit until she had been attracted towards Boyd. Isaac, due to his father, had never really had any close friends like Scott was to him, and was bound to be a bit confused since he'd never really had a friend before.

But all Scott knew was two things, the first was that he didn't want to stop touching Isaac as much as he did, he didn't want their play fights, their hugging and cuddling, to end, he wanted the exact opposite, he wanted more. He liked it when Isaac touched him, he got a little electric shock, it made him feel alive when he and Isaac touched, or held each other, he particularly liked when Isaac either stroked his cheek, caressed his arm or ran his fingers softly through his hair. He really liked it, and didn't want it to end for any reason.

But he also knew that he would give anything in his power to banish that saddened, hurt and confused look from Isaac's face.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble, or for people to make your life difficult, not because of me." He said in a sad whisper which broke Scott's heart.

"It wouldn't be because of you." Scott insisted, and Isaac shrugged, his leather jacket making a slight noise against the chair as he did so.

Damn it, why did Isaac have to ask him that when he was so close, smelling so good and wearing that damn jacket of his which Scott loved the look ok? The jacket, he loved the look of the jacket!

Who was he kidding, he loved the way Isaac looked when he was wearing it, he just suited it, he looked fucking awesome in it.

"I don't know...maybe we should try not to. Just for a while. I mean I don't want to, but maybe that's the problem, I really don't want to stop being like that with you. Can we try not to be like that so much? Just be like normal friends?" Isaac asked softly, the very question killing him, he didn't want to stop, but he needed to stop feeling the way he did for Scott, he needed to stop imagining kissing him every time he closed his eyes, he needed to stop dreaming about Scott with only a towel wrapped around his bare, tanned body in the mornings, his hair dripping wet. He needed to stop imagining his hands running up and down Scott's well sculpted chest, his fingers wrapping in his hair, his tongue in his mouth...

Stop it!

And he was being truthful about the other part, he didn't want news or rumours getting out about Scott, he was his best friend. He could and would take it, but if anything should start, he didn't want Scott dealing the any potential ridicule or fallout, he just wanted Scott to be able to relax and get a bit of peace even at school (well as much as he could with murderous wolf twins hanging around). He didn't want Scott to be laughed at or mocked. He wanted Scott to be happy and safe.

He squirmed uncomfortably, his jeans slightly tight due to what was going on in his pants due to his imagination running away with him.

Scott looked despondently at a fidgeting Isaac. He could hear the sadness and pain in his voice, he really didn't want to be doing this, but for some reason he was dead set on it. So what did he do? He could tell Isaac didn't want Scott to stop being like that with him, he was doing it for another reason, but Isaac had made a perfectly reasonable request. What could he do? He didn't want to stop being how they were, but he didn't want to make Isaac uncomfortable (though he seemed pretty uncomfy at the moment for some reason), and he wouldn't force himself on him, he wasn't that sort of person.

And besides, he couldn't say no to Isaac, to his beautiful, earnest, trusting face, it was too hard.

Huh, not the only thing that was too hard, he thought grimly, as images of Isaac ran around his head and he fidgeted slightly.

"Ok, sure." He said, though his voice was low, sad and unenthusiastic.

"Thanks." Isaac said quietly, sounding totally depressed and both of them leaned their heads against the windows as they waited for Melissa to leave the hospital.

Fortunately, the awkward silence which had descended upon the car was broken a few minutes later when Melissa, looking like a dead zombie, not just a zombie, a dead zombie, warmed up, plodded out of the hospital.

Scott grinned and gave Isaac and evil look, one he reciprocated.

Yeah, this could work, they would just limit their touchy feely stuff, they were still friends, good friends.

And so Scott honked the horn.

The reaction was worth it as a tired Melissa almost leapt a foot in the air, shrieking in alarm and dropping her handbag in fright, making both boys cackle evilly. Cursing and swearing, her narrowed eyes followed the beams of the lights to her car, and vowing an evil revenge on her two boys when she got the chance, she stomped into her car and thudded into the back seat.

"That wasn't funny." She said in greeting, and Scott grinned back at her.

"Woke you up though!" he said brightly, and she glowered.

"Well gee, thanks." She said sarcastically as he drove them out of the car park.

"How's Danny?" Isaac asked and she nodded sleepily.

"He's fine, that nice Ethan boy was with him. And he even got a phone call, Jackson." She explained, and both Scott and Isaac exchanged a double look, a nervous and disbelieving one as she described Ethan as nice and a shocked one that Jackson cared enough to phone his best friend when he was on the other side of the world.

He was still an asshole, but at least he seemed to have a few redeeming features.

"So why are you being so nice and giving me a lift? Hang on, did you make brownies again?" she asked dangerously, leading Isaac to give Scott a bewildered, curious look.

"Um...Stiles and me once made brownies, they turned out fine, the mess, not so much, we got it everywhere, I don't even know how we managed half of it, we had it on the ceiling, all over the kitchen, in the garden, on the shed, in the hall, on the porch, in the bedrooms, in the bathroom, we didn't mess around." He explained as Isaac laughed.

"Well?" Melissa demanded impatiently and Scott raised a hand.

"Relax mom, we didn't make anything." He said, and Isaac gave him a look, apparently asking permission to tell her about the Darach but Scott shook his head, she deserved just to go home and get some sleep, not worry about the latest lunatic in town.

"Isaac wanted to do something nice for you, since you let him stay, and well, he can't drive this, he isn't insured, and you won't go on the bike, so I had to come too." Scott said effortlessly, grinning slightly as Isaac went pink.

In the back, Melissa smiled.

"Than you Isaac sweetie." She said, making his blush grow even more and he looked out of the window determinedly, Scott smirking as he did so.

But as the streetlight threw Isaac's cute blush into greater relief, Scott really started regretting his promise not to touch Isaac as much.

XX

"Isaac, wake up!" Scott insisted in an hissed undertone, but Isaac simply scrunched himself up in his covers and turned away from him sleepily.

Scott rolled his eyes, and whipped the covers off of Isaac, and was instantly glad that he did so. Isaac's entire pale body was right in front of him, he was clad only in black boxers, his pale chest rising and falling peacefully, his nipples ever so slightly erect in the cool night air Scott had just exposed them to.

It was then that Isaac woke up in a hurried daze, shaking his head and glaring up at Scott.

"Hey!" he protested angrily, hoisting the covers up to cover himself up again, and Scott felt a little flicker of disappointment which he hurriedly squashed.

"Sorry, but can you help me?" he pleaded softly, his gorgeous brown eyes reflecting the light out on the street.

Oh yeah, Isaac thought irritably, like there's any chance I can resist that look, especially when all you're wearing is a pair of boxers. Thank god he didn't catch me dreaming, he though irritably, his eyes absorbing every square inch of Scott's muscular, toned body, his eyes lingering on the tattoo which he had stroked his finger along many times.

"Sure, but with what?" he asked in confusion, and Scott looked at him worriedly.

"Darach watch." He said, and Isaac immediately saw where this was going.

"Wait a minute, you want me, a virtual stranger, to sit up all night with you in your mom's room? Isn't that, well, weird!" he challenged, and Scott waved his hand impatiently.

"You'll be fine, just don't touch yourself like Stiles did, that freaked her out." He said dismissively, heading to the door, and Isaac bounded to his feet, blocking the door a second before Scott got there, grinning.

"Hang on, what? Alright, I'll help, but I want to hear that story!" he insisted and Scott grinned.

"Deal." He said, and Isaac moved aside so he could pass without them touching and headed to Melissa's room.

"Um, Scott?" Isaac asked awkwardly, and Scott turned back to face him.

"What?" he asked, bewildered at the embarrassed expression appearing on Isaac's face.

"Um, well you're her son, so she's seen all of you before, but won't it kind of freak her out if she wakes up and sees me hardly wearing anything?" he implied, and Scott's eyes and mouth widened in realisation, and Isaac thought that he looked really kind of adorable when he was slow.

"Oh, yeah. And we won't have covers, yeah, clothes might be the way to go." He admitted, heading into his room to change.

A few seconds later, Scott and Isaac, both slightly resentful of the fact that the other was clothed, entered Melissa's room, and Isaac immediately sank down to the floor.

"You can take the chair." Scott whispered kindly, but Isaac shook his head.

"No, you can take it, it'll be like story time at school when we were little." He said brightly and Scott grinned and assumed the seat, his mother sleeping on, blissfully unaware.

"Alright. Well, once upon a time, there was a weird little kid called Stiles..."

And hours later, as both of them were dozing, as Melissa seemed safe, Scott couldn't help himself. Isaac had dozed off, anyway, it was Scott's turn to take watch, but as he had done so, his hand had draped over the arm of Scott's chair, and Scott gently took it and held it, frowning a little at the coldness of Isaac's fingers before he too dozed off.

XX

After Melissa had woken up (jumping when she had found Scott and Isaac at the foot of her bed) and had chased them both out after Isaac gallantly took the blame for falling asleep on watch when it was really Scott, she ordered them both to get ready for school.

Isaac had wrapped a towel around his naked waist and had just left his room when the bathroom door opened to reveal Scott, slightly wet, steam billowing out of the room behind him, his hair wet about his face, his tanned chest gleaming above the towel wrapped around his own waist, coming out the bathroom.

"Thanks for taking the blame, she would feel bad if she told you off, she wouldn't bother about me so much." He admitted and Isaac shrugged.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked and Scott grinned and headed to his room, affording Isaac a generous view of his back, and he found himself detesting the towel Scott had round his waist.

Yeah, this no touching thing was clearly not working, Isaac was meant to be becoming less drawn to him, not more. Cursing himself, he entered the bathroom while Scott, who was closing his door, looked ever so slightly longingly at Isaac's basically naked form, and for some reason he found himself hating the towel that was in the way of Isaac's backside.

XX

There was a knock on the door as Scott pondered what shirt to wear over his black tank top, he really needed new tshirts, he'd put on so much muscle recently that none of them fit anymore.

"Yeah?" he asked, rummaging in his cupboard, revealing Isaac, dressed in a simple black tshirt which Scott hoped to hell he wouldn't wear with his jacket, that would tip him over the edge after all.

"Um, can I borrow your gel? I can't find mine, I think it's buried under the Crucible and all that catch up chemistry homework they keep giving us since Harris snuffed it." He said, and Scott nodded.

"Sure. Did you get anywhere with it?" he asked, picking a shirt, watching as Isaac used Scott's hair stuff and ran his fingers through his hair, styling it to the side.

"You kidding me? I'd understand Latin better than that stuff." He complained and Scott sighed.

"You know, this Darach and alphas nonsense really doesn't help our grades." He complained, a small grin of appreciation on his face as he watched Isaac finish styling his hair into place.

"You know you should go to the penthouse, tell Deucalion off, in no uncertain terms, he can get stuffed till we pass our exams." He said sarcastically as he watched Scott use his gel to start spiking up his fringe, enjoying the view nonetheless.

"Damn right." Scott said with a grin as he finished his hair, watching Isaac out of the corner of his eye, who was watching him with both of his.

Yeah, no touching was all very well in good.

They were just making up for the lack of contact by looking at each other a hell of a lot more.

Yeah that would work.

XX

Scott could barely move his feet as he headed towards the front door. It had been one hell of a long day. Deaton, his boss, come spiritual guide, come Obi Wan figure (he knew what that meant now, but he personally thought he was more of a Yoda) had been taken by the Darach, and tied up to wait for death. While he had been frantically searching for his boss, Isaac and Boyd had skipped school (he seriously hoped the school wouldn't contact his mother as she was technically Isaac's guardian at the moment, she and Isaac had enough problems without her having to play dutiful guardian to him) to go and see Derek.

Scott had originally thought it was good news. Isaac wasn't in school, which meant to he ought to be safe from both the Alphas and the Darach, and the thought of Isaac well out of harm's way did a hell of a lot to calm Scott down, and made it much easier for him to focus on Deaton. Isaac would be safe. And Boyd would look out for him too, and by going to Derek's, it was clearly a sign that his anger and resentment with his Alpha had diminished and all was well again.

Then Isaac had told him Boyd had a plan to fight the Alphas and they were going to help Derek put it into effect, and so, the worry about Isaac part of him had gone into overdrive, battling with the worry about Deaton part for dominance.

And the day had been awkward too. Along with his worry about Deaton, and to his great bemusement, Isaac, he'd also gotten up close and personal with Allison, and his body had once again betrayed him, just as it had with Isaac the night before. Stupid body. Yeah he loved Allison, part of him always would, she was his first true love, and they had been shacked up in a closet together, under such close proximity, the only people who shouldn't have been aroused were eunuchs. But, Allison was Allison, and Isaac was Isaac. Maybe he should lock himself in a closet with Isaac and see what happened.

Nice thought, very...nice...thought actually, but no, that wouldn't work, Isaac was claustrophobic. But maybe having Scott there would calm him down, he didn't know. The thought of soothing and comforting Isaac while trapped together, yeah, that was really kind of nice.

But did he still like Allison? Or did he like Isaac? Did he like either? Did he like both?

He was so confused.

However, they had found Deaton, so while he went to rescue Deaton, fearing that Derek and the others had gotten themselves into more trouble than they could handle, Cora, Lydia and Stiles had headed to the loft to rescue them.

And now Scott was full of anxiousness. Yeah, he had saved Deaton. But, somehow, Chris Argent knew what the Darach was doing, something which was making Allison very edgy, the Darach had vanished, he hadn't heard from anyone in the Alpha party either.

And to top matters off, his eyes had gone red.

Deaton had been so excited, proclaiming that Scott had it in him to become a true wolf, a true Alpha, without having to resort to killing to become one.

Scott didn't want to be an Alpha, an Alpha meant a killer, at least to his mind, look at Derek (though that may just be his nature, even Cora had admitted her brother had a rather stone age approach to a problem, which usually began and ended with 'kill it'). A true Alpha? Him?

His mind was buzzing, filled with the implications, the thoughts of having a pack, of being a leader, of having people's lives depending on him and his decisions alone. And what would Derek think? Somehow he didn't think Beacon Hills could cope with two resident Alphas. And his pack, who would be mad enough to follow him? This was all so out there, he hadn't originally wanted to be a werewolf, let alone an Alpha, and now Deaton was telling him he was a true Alpha?

And there was an even better piece of news!

Deucalion hadn't come here for Derek, not really. Scott was assuming Kali, Ennis and the twins figured they were here for Derek, but not Deucalion.

No, he was here for Scott.

He wanted a true Alpha to join him, to join his pact, and after all, there was a place up for grabs and it would be just like Deucalion to try to get Scott to join his pack, and knowing him, most likely try and get him to fight Derek for the position, the right to be part of the pack and the lives of his friends.

The very thought made him sick.

Deciding he better go indoors before that nauseating thought overcame him, he entered to find his mother leaving the kitchen, glass of wine in hand.

"Hey honey, did you find Deaton? The sheriff told me that was probably why you weren't in school." She said, only slightly chiding.

Scott nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I found him, so did the sheriff, we got to him in time, he's going to be fine." He said in relief and she smiled, dragging him through to the living room.

"So he's alright, that's good. I'm assuming that is why you weren't in school?" she asked, sitting him down and he nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry." He said half heartedly, part of him was sorry, but mostly only because he had found out about his potential Alpha status.

He needed to talk to someone who knew enough to help, and not Deaton, Deaton had gotten so excited, he didn't want to take that away from him. He wanted to talk to Stiles. Actually no, he wanted to talk to someone who would really get it, Stiles would get it, sure, but there would be a piece slightly missing. Hell, he wanted to talk to Isaac, he was a wolf too, he would get it.

She smiled sadly, stroking his cheek fondly.

"You know, these maniacs have no appreciation for your future career do they?" she asked, slightly amused, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Dicks." He complained, and then she sipped her wine before giving him a nervous look.

"Mom?" he asked, wondering why she looked so off.

"The school called about Isaac too. He also skipped school. Look, I know he's not my son, but I'm his guardian right now, and I don't want to confront him on it but because he isn't my kid, if he misses too much of school they'll try and take him from us, which is something neither of us want. Got to admit, I really like having him here. He cleans dishes better than you for a start." She said brightly, and he shot her an indignant look.

"Hey!"

"So, was he with you?" she asked hopefully, and her expression and heart fell when he shook his head.

"No mom he wasn't. But, we kind of split up the crazies today, I got the Darach, he got the Alphas. Boyd skipped too, they went to help Derek with the Alphas, that's why he wasn't in school." He explained and she relaxed a little.

"Good, I don't need to go out full out grumpy parent on him." She said with relief and Scott looked at her with a pout.

"You do it to me!" he protested and she smiled.

"Yeah but you're my son, it's my privilege. I'll talk to him in the morning, he didn't seem right when he came in." She said worriedly, sending a concerned look to the ceiling.

"He's home?" Scott asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. But it was weird, he hardly said a thing to me when he came in, which is odd, he always at least says hello, he's politer than you too...heh, sorry, couldn't resist," she said in response to the irked look her son was giving her, "but he just went up the stairs, he didn't say a word. He didn't look at me either, he kept his face down and just ran up the stairs and slammed himself in his room. I don't know what's going on. Scott, I'm sure I heard him crying too, I was about to go up and check on him when you came in, figured either me or him could use some dutch courage." She said, indicating the wine, and Scott frowned.

Yeah, that didn't sound like Isaac at all. And now that he strained his ears (potentially Alpha ears, his mind reminded him irritatingly) he was sure he could just make out Isaac's muffled sobs.

And that was all it took for his heart to break.

Isaac needed him.

"It's ok mom, I'll talk to him. Thanks, I'll let you know." He promised and kissed her cheek, and she took his hand before he ran from the room.

"Honey...I care about both of you, you know. I'm fairly with it on this werewolf lark now, so if you want to talk, either of you, I'm here." She reminded him, and he grinned.

"I know mom. And don't worry, he knows too. If there's one thing we both agree on, it's that you're awesome." He said proudly, and she grinned, slightly flattered and shot him an approving but teasing look.

"Hey, if you're angling for a raise in allowance you're barking up the wrong tree. I could give Isaac one though." She said musingly, and immediately got herself a pen and some paper to figure out if she could give him one too.

Shaking his head in amusement, Scott took the stairs two at a time, stopping outside Isaac's door and knocking. He could really hear it now, Isaac was crying his eyes out, and he couldn't stand it, he couldn't bear for Isaac to be hurting like that, to be so sad and broken, he had to fix it. And no touching be damned, he would do whatever it took to make Isaac feel better, because let's face it, how was he meant to comfort him if he didn't touch him?

He had to make him better, his own heart was hurting with every sob Isaac took, he couldn't stand it, he had to fix him. And when he found out what had upset Isaac, he was fully prepared to hunt it down and kill it, morals be damned, nothing deserved to live after it made Isaac hurt so badly.

He knocked rapidly on the door.

"Isaac, I'm coming in." He said, and all he got in response was a shuddering inhalation and he opened the door.

The room was dark, but instinctively, Scott knew where Isaac was. He was curled up in the corner, his arms around his knees to try and hide his face. His trousers and the bottom of his cardigan and tshirt looked wet, and his face was streaked with tears. Scott stumbled slightly as he saw the lost, pain filled expression on his face, the sheer pain and hurt that Isaac's bright face was being marred by. He could also see that slightly begging look, the one where he wanted Scott to put everything right, to fix it, and Scott suddenly had a really bad feeling about this as Isaac's face was streaming with silent tears, his lip trembling and body shaking in grief and dismay.

All he knew was he had to fix this.

He crossed to where Isaac was sitting and knelt down in front of him, and, in case it made Isaac even more distressed, he avoided touching him, even though he desperately wanted to wipe away his tears, take his hand and bring him into a hug until he stopped hurting.

"Isaac, what is it?" he asked desperately, wanting to soothe him, to comfort him, to bring him to him and rock him and soothe him, to gently stroke his hair until whatever had upset him had passed and he was sound asleep in his arms.

Isaac looked at him, really looked at him, and Scott's heart shattered, and he could feel a dark wave of depression settling in on his shoulders. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"It's...it's Boyd." Isaac said in a broken, shaking voice, tears still flowing.

"What about him?" Scott asked nervously, but there could only be one thing that could do this to Isaac, only one thing could cause this, but no, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't...

"He's dead."

**Yes, poor Boyd is no longer among us, which really kind of sucked, Isaac's the only one left now basically (I hope they dont take that as a reason to bump him off too, that simply cant be done!)**

**So, Scott is hooked on Star Wars (as any right minded human being ought to be, but i'm biased) and the boys are getting more and more physically interested in each other. Problem is, that's frightening them off, hence their no contact ban. Can it work? Seems that both boys are unintentionally torturing the other by being caught looking deliciously yummy at all the wrong times. How long do you give it?**

**We've only got two episodes left! How depressing is that? And that bitch Jennifer really needs to die, she's crossed a line taking Melissa, that's just downright dirty. And poor Scott had gone off with Deucalion, that can't be good. Anyone else seeing a sort of redemptive love for Ethan with Danny? Good for them. And for god sake, stop putting Isaac with Allison, I dont want them together at all, this story aside, but Isaac ought to be with the main gang, not with Allison, like why wasnt he with them at the school last week when Lydia found the first body (loved that line last week 'you find the bodies for a change'). Rant over, anywho...**

**We have another chapter of this episode left, we see if Scott and Isaac can keep their hands off each other, Scott repays a favour and someone puts their trust in Scott.**

**Anyway, all you lovely favouriters, followers and reviewers, you know the drill, leave me lots of pretty reviews for me to read (to take my mind off an eight hour shift tomorrow, it wouldnt be so bad but business dies at about four oclock then youre basically twiddling your tongues for the rest of the day, oh and your feet hurt too) so all reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Currents Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

Two-Pack

"What?" Scott asked softly as a crying Isaac looked at him, as if desperately begging him to fix it, but Scott couldn't, he couldn't bring back Boyd, which also meant he couldn't make Isaac feel better.

"Boyd...he's dead. We laid everything out, and Kali showed up, we thought we had her, but they cut the power, we couldn't zap her like we planned, so Derek had to fight her normally. You know what she's like, she's just too strong, she's far too strong for him. It was our fault, our fault that Boyd died. We didn't need to challenge Kali, but Boyd and I...we thought if we could get the jump on them, we could stop them. Derek couldn't even fight properly, he was too worried about Ms Blake, and he wouldn't let us help." Isaac rambled, as if trying to justify it to Scott as to how this had happened.

Scott couldn't believe it. Boyd was dead, no wonder Isaac was such a state. Derek couldn't be much better, he'd no virtually lost his entire pack, and Isaac, well he wasn't doing so well.

"Isaac, hey. This isn't your fault. Tell me what happened." Scott ordered in a soft voice, and somehow it seemed to calm Isaac, who continued.

"Derek was fighting Kali, the twins had a hold of Ms Blake. Then Stiles and the others got there, they told us they were putting the electricity back on. But I don't know, something went wrong! Boyd wasn't meant to move, Derek didn't want us fighting, he wanted us ready to protect Ms Blake, but when the electricity went back on, it knocked Boyd into the water too. I got to Ms Blake, the twins had left her, they went to help Kali, she got back up first though. Derek wasn't strong enough and neither was Boyd, the twins took hold of Derek and then...Scott, she threw Boyd onto Derek's claws." Isaac said, his voice shaking and Scott reeled back on his haunches.

Oh god, this was awful. Boyd was dead, and not only was he dead, but arguably, it was Derek who had killed him. An Alpha's claws penetrating so far into a Beta were wolf, poor Boyd wouldn't have stood a chance, there was no way any of them could have done anything. Scott shook in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Kali had killed Boyd, but she had used Derek like she would a knife, she had used him as the weapon to do it. Scott then felt a tugging at his front as Isaac looked up at him pleadingly.

"It's all my fault." He whispered in a broken voice, and Scott took a gentle but firm hold of his wrists.

"No it isn't Isaac, none of this is your fault!" he intoned, but Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

"It is! I agreed with Boyd, him and I went to Derek's, thinking we could stop them, but I didn't even do anything, I had to save the stupid teacher, but look what happened! Because I protected her, because I had to look after her, Boyd died, I couldn't get to him in time. And now, Boyd is dead, Derek's...Derek, I don't know what Derek is, and me, I'm just as bad as Kali because I let it all happen!" he wailed, his entire body shaking with grief, and Scott gently tilted Isaac's eyes to meet his own, hating the massive pools of water that were in them, Isaac didn't deserve to feel like this, he wasn't a killer, he was like him, not even close.

"Isaac, listen to me. Ok, are you listening? This isn't your fault. This is Deucalion, and Kali. They're the ones who came here, determined to kill everyone and everything that got in their way. You were doing what Derek wanted you to do. You were protecting Ms Blake. How much worse do you think he would feel if she had died too? You did what he needed you to do. You were saving a life, and that's what's important ok?"

Isaac looked up at him, Scott's heart breaking as he saw that totally devastated expression on his face. He shouldn't be feeling like this, Isaac didn't deserve to feel like this. He was...he was more important to Scott than anyone else in his own way. This strange kid, who he'd come to care about despite the fact that he seemed to be little more than Derek's henchman, this gorgeous guy who had come into his life, already broken and traumatised. This amazing person who had come into his home, begging him for a place to stay and ever since then, he had evolved into something more than Scott had ever thought was possible. Now he woke up in the morning and couldn't imagine a time not living with Isaac, he didn't want to wake up and not have him there. Isaac, the one who Scott let down so many barriers with, the one he happily hugged and cuddled up to, the one who's very touch made Scott's heart flutter, and here he was, a devastated, heartbroken, grief stricken wreck sitting in front of him begging him to make the world better, to fix what had happened.

"No it isn't. I let my pack mate die. And you want to know what's worse? I let my Alpha get into the position where he was the one who killed him! Boyd is dead, and Derek is a wreck, all because of me! Erica's dead, now Boyd, even my dad...and you, you tried to kill yourself too. Derek, he's in this mess because of me, Boyd is dead because of me, and I'm the only one left. I should have helped, I should have done more!" he screamed loudly, his voice full of grief and self loathing.

Scott then gently took Isaac's hands and pulled him to his feet, hating the tears and the look of self loathing that was haunting his eyes. Scott then gently guided him to the wall, forcing Isaac's back up against it.

"Isaac, I want you to listen to me ok? And I know I can't talk, but please, don't push me away, I want to...I need to help you. Listen to me, can you do that?" he asked softly, and he received a feeble nod, tears still streaming down his face, but he was virtually pinned in place by Scott, and he couldn't, wouldn't leave until he had Isaac in a much safer emotional place.

"Isaac, you did nothing wrong. Nothing, you hear me? For a start...you aren't a killer. You told me I'm not one, and it takes one to know one. You're no killer. You are one of the nicest people I know, and what happened to Boyd wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with you. Derek needed you to protect Ms Blake. If you hadn't, she might have died too, or gotten hurt, and then that bitch Kali would have gotten the advantage over Derek. You saved him, and you saved her."

"Yeah, but I let Boyd die. I could have done more..."

"No! You couldn't have! Isaac, all of us have fought them, and they still thrashed us. They're too powerful. Derek is the strongest we've got, and he's nowhere near as strong as they are, and if he doesn't stand a chance, what makes you think we do? Isaac, listen to me ok. Boyd's death isn't your fault. Neither is Erica's. Or even your father's. Your father's was Matt, and Erica and Boyd, they died because of Deucalion, and because of Kali, not you. I know you feel awful, and I wish to god that I could take away all the pain you're feeling right now, because quite frankly I can't stand to see you hurting this much." He admitted and Isaac's gaze wavered as he looked at him earnestly.

"Scott, if I had been smarter, quicker..."

"What could you have done huh? Gotten yourself killed too? So in one swoop I would have lost Derek, because losing his entire pack would kill him, Boyd, and I would have lost you too? Isaac, I can't lose you. I need you alive ok? You did what you had to do. You protected Ms Blake, you protected someone Derek cared about so he could focus on Kali." He insisted, and Isaac looked at him despondently.

"Scott, look what happened though! Boyd and I were the ones who went there, he wanted me with him, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even been there! And I just sat there and watched when he got electrocuted, I..."

"What could you have done? Gotten fried too? That wouldn't help anyone. Boyd falling in was an accident. And then what happened to him afterwards, that was all on Kali! Not you. Never you. There was nothing you could have done. And I need you to believe me, right now!" Scott begged as Isaac looked at him, looking so very broken.

"Scott..it was his idea yeah, but it was me who told him to tell Derek, who helped him set it out, it's my fault he's dead. I took him there, I encouraged him, and now he's dead, all because of me." He said, his voice shaking, brittle, and Scott saw he was losing but didn't know how to fix it.

And suddenly it came to him.

"Isaac...listen to me ok? Don't say anything just listen. When we thought Derek was dead, I was a wreck. I thought it was my fault that he was dead remember? But you knew it wasn't. You knew I wasn't to blame. It was Ennis if anyone, not me. I was trying to help Derek remember? That's what you were doing. You were helping Derek, by protecting someone else that he cared about. You were saving someone's life. Isaac, no one can be in two places at once. You couldn't have saved Ms Blake and Boyd. Boyd's death wasn't your fault Isaac. I know that. It was Kali, not you. You saved Ms Blake, that was your job. What happened to Boyd was awful, yeah, but it wasn't you, it was Kali. I know that it isn't your fault that Boyd is dead. So what, you were there? You helped him, so what? That doesn't make you a killer, it doesn't even come close to making you responsible for it. Believe me Isaac, I swear if I could stop you hurting like this, I would. Because I know that all you're doing is exactly what I did. Blaming yourself, because you don't know how to deal with the pain. And you also don't know how to deal with the survivor's guilt." He said softly, and he felt a small measure of triumph as something clearly broke within Isaac.

"Scott..." Isaac said tearfully, and Scott nuzzled his cheek with his nose protectively.

"I know it wasn't you Isaac. Boyd's death isn't your fault ok? I know it hurts, and it feels like it's going to rip you apart, but you can't let it, otherwise Kali will win, she'll kill you too. Take it from me, the pain and the survivor's guilt will bury you, and you can't let that happen. Otherwise she'll win. And you'll leave me alone. And I need you ok? I need you. Please believe me, don't let her win." Scott begged softly and though Isaac kept his gaze down, Scott sensed he had won.

"Come on." He said, gently taking Isaac's hand and leading him to his bed.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said in a quiet, miserable voice, but Scott shook his head.

"Least you haven't tried to kill yourself. God I hope I haven't just given you an idea. You have nothing to be sorry for Isaac, or guilty for. You did what Derek needed you to do and you saved someone's life. She's alive because of you. And no matter what you think, Boyd isn't dead because of you. He's dead because of Kali, no one else." He whispered fiercely as a defeated Isaac laid down on the bed, curling into himself, and Scott could tell that he was still in pain.

"It'll be ok." Scott promised, knowing how pathetic those words sounded.

Isaac only shrugged as Scott gently stroked Isaac's hair out of place.

"I'll be back soon I promise." He said, and Isaac suddenly sat up, looking alarmed.

"What? No, don't go, stay here. Please." He begged urgently, his tone desperate, and Scott nodded.

"And I will. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to, I'm not going to leave you alone. I promise. I just need to go out for a bit." He explained, hating the desperate, pleading, fearful look he brought to Isaac's face as he did so.

"No, it's too dangerous, Kali is out there!" Isaac exclaimed, but Scott shook his head.

"I'll be fine. She's done her killing for the day." Scott spat, and Isaac tugged at his hand.

"Please. I need you." He whispered, and Scott sat on the bed, looking straight into Isaac's eyes.

"I'll be fine ok? I need to go though. I need to make sure Derek is alright, you understand that right?" he asked kindly, and Isaac nodded slowly.

"Yeah, of course I do. You'll be careful though won't you? I don't want anything to happen to you." He said, and Scott nodded.

"Course I will. And I'll come straight back to you when I come back, I swear." He said firmly, and this seemed to convince Isaac.

"You promise you'll come back?" he asked, not caring how he sounded and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming back, I swear. Stay here, I'll be back soon." He promised and squeezed Isaac's hand before he left him sitting in the growing darkness in his room, staring intently at the door, already waiting for when Scott would return.

XX

"Sweetie, is Isaac alright?" Melissa asked as Scott headed down the stairs, and Scott shook his head.

"No, he isn't. Boyd's dead. The Alphas killed him." He said grimly and Melissa staggered back a little bit, leaning against the wall.

This was getting worse. These were kids and these bastard Alphas were hunting them down and killing them like it was going out of fashion. They couldn't harm anyone, and as far as she could see they wouldn't gain anything from killing a bunch of teenagers.

Her eyes drifted to her son. She knew that other than Derek he was the most senior werewolf living in Beacon Hills, which to her probably meant he was right at the top of their target list. These murderers would be going after her son.

And then she thought of Isaac, sweet Isaac who was up the stairs, broken hearted, and probably the third most senior wolf of the pack since he was the one Derek had bitten first. Which meant that another kid that she cared about, loved, was also right in the firing line, just like her baby.

This had to end.

"I need to go and check on Derek. Can you watch Isaac for me? Until I get back?" he asked hopefully, and she nodded.

"Of course I will sweetie. Do you think you can help him?" she asked as he pulled on Isaac's leather jacket by accident, but she said nothing, she could tell her son wanted something comforting with all this.

"I don't know but I've got to try." He said, heading for the door.

"Scott...please be careful. For my sake as much as Isaac's." She said softly, kissing his cheek and he nodded, tears beginning to seep into his eyes.

"I will mom. Look after Isaac." He said, wrapping his werewolf partner's jacket tighter around him for warmth and left the house.

Melissa closed her eyes wearily. How could such a small town be such a hotbed for death and misery? And more importantly, why were the kids she cared about, her three boys, Scott, /Stiles and Isaac, stuck right in the middle of it? Crazy ritual murders, slashing werewolf murders, teenagers being killed all over the place...it was too much, and nothing any of them could do, not her, not Scott, not the sheriff, not Derek, none of them were making any progress and the problems were only getting worse, and the body count was only climbing. Sighing wearily, she headed up the stairs, and upon reaching Isaac's room, she gave a knock and entered.

She saw Isaac curled up on the bed, silent tears streaming down his face, in a huddled shape looking at the door. Sighing sadly, hating this entire situation that was hurting all the kids she cared about so much, she silently crossed to the door and sank to the bed. Slowly and sadly, he raised his face to hers, looking completely broken, and without waiting for a sign of any sort, Melissa simply reached out and pulled him up into a gentle hug, hushing him and rocking him as he cried silently onto her shoulder.

XX

Scott brought the motorbike to a stop outside the loft, to find a miserable Cora sitting on the step, her expression dour, looking as if she wanted to drown herself in the small puddle right in front of her.

"I couldn't stay in there anymore, not knowing that that's where he...you know." She said, her voice only shaking slightly.

"I know, Isaac told me what happened. You ok?" he asked the usually brusque girl before him and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Derek's not here if that's who you're looking for. Deaton came and took...took Boyd away. Peter tried to find him but he didn't know where he's gone, he's not anywhere around here, he's not with Jennifer, he isn't at the train yard..." she counted off places, confirming Scott's suspicion as to where he might have gone to.

"I know where he is. Are you ok?" he asked, sitting down beside her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, no, not really. I wasn't even here, I was..."

"You were helping us trying to save Deaton. I'll tell you the same thing I told Isaac. This isn't your fault, the only one to blame is Kali. Not Derek, not Isaac, not you, Kali. You hear me?" he asked intensely, and she nodded meekly.

"Thanks Scott. I might not like all the teenagers Derek hangs around with but I suppose you're the best of the lot." She said sniffily and he gave her an odd look.

"You're a teenager yourself miss high and mighty. Go to Peter's ok?" he asked, getting back on his bike and she looked at him in surprise.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, and he gave her a humourless smile.

"To go and find Derek where else?" he asked, and before she could stop him he had driven off.

"Hey!" she protested irritably as Scott's headlights disappeared into the night.

XX

It had been a while since any of them had been here. After moving to the train yard and resolving the various issues associated with the place (and most likely partly due to Stiles' nagging), and of course the county retaking possession of the land, the Hale house had been largely unused since Derek had helped Scott with his tattoo. And he had suspected from the start that it was here that Derek had fled to, his heart and mind both in turmoil after what had happened to Boyd.

Cutting the engine, Scott took a deep breath, getting a hint of Derek's scent as he had suspected he would have done. He climbed the stairs into the ruined house, to find Derek sitting on the threadbare sofa that had been damaged in their final battle with Kate and Peter all that time ago.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek asked in a hard, unfeeling voice and Scott sighed, he had know that this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm making sure you're alright. Isaac told me what happened. I'm sorry." He said softly, entering into the room, trying to ignore the glowing red eyes that Derek had while he stared at his blood stained claws...Boyd's blood.

Derek glared up at him, venomously at first, as though to make sure Scott knew he was about as welcome as dry rot, but then something seemed to break within Derek, and his eyes returned to their usual colour, and his claws seemed to shrink back to their normal size.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, this time as thought it were an effort to even mount the energy to say that, and Scott went further into the room.

"Like I said to make sure you're alright." He said kindly, sitting on the sofa beside him as Derek stared hatefully at his hands.

"It was me. Did Isaac tell you that?" he asked, as though it didn't concern him, but Scott knew better, with one false move he would probably break Derek, most likely irreparably.

"He told me what Kali did. It wasn't you Derek." Scott began, but Derek cut him off with a snarl.

"Yes it was! It was my claws Scott, she threw him into my claws. And you know what he told me as he was dying? He told me what happened to Erica. Guess who killed her? Kali. Yeah she may be the mastermind behind my pack getting ripped apart, but the one who's doing it, that's me! I can't protect my own pack!" he said with a snarl, getting to his feet and looking around in vain for something to throw, but there was nothing to be had so he contented himself with punching his fist through the wall.

Scott got to his feet.

"Derek, calm down. Boyd wasn't your fault. When someone uses a knife to kill someone, is it the knife's fault? No, it's the person holding it, which is Kali!"

Derek took a staggering step and leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on his arm,

"Who are we kidding Scott? It's me! I suck as an Alpha, I should have let you kill Peter in the first place, you'd make a better job than me. Let's face it, one of my pack has already basically become your beta! I see the way Isaac looks at you, trusts you, cares about you. And I'm glad he has you. But he's in my pack!" he stormed in futility, and Scott approached him, leaning his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know he is. So does he. Because despite everything, he is still proud to be part of your pack. He's still your beta, when you call, he comes, just like always." He whispered and Derek sighed, scratching his now extended claws down the wall.

"Yeah. Boyd did too since we got him back. And now, because of me, he won't be doing that again." He said in total defeat, slumping down to the floor in a heap.

Scott sighed sadly and squatted down to look Derek in the eye. Fair enough, his eyes were always tricky to read but this time, this was different, Derek just looked completely blank, as if he had cut himself off from everything.

"Derek, this isn't your fault." He said firmly, but Derek only scoffed.

"That's a good one. Now, I finally get what it was like when you wanted to kill yourself. See, thing is, everyone does die because of me, my family, Peter, Erica, Boyd...all of them dead simply because of me and the fact that I can't help myself but get people killed!" he snarled, but Scott shook his head, resting a hand on his knee.

"No Derek. This isn't your fault. None of it is. You're doing the best you can. They're dangerous, blood thirsty monsters. You can't help that, how can you?" Scott asked, trying to make Derek see sense.

"By being a decent Alpha. And a decent Alpha doesn't kill a member of his own pack. I'm as bad as they are." He said despondently, at least until Scott punched him in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Derek demanded angrily, eyes flashing red, but Scott shoved him back against the wall, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"You aren't anything like them. They are all insane mass murderers. You aren't anything like that. You hear me? You are nothing like them. You're an Alpha who just lost two members of their pack because a group of Alphas decided that they wanted you to join them. Derek...yeah, you've had some failures. But who hasn't? You can't measure yourself just on your failures." He insisted, his voice sharp yet caring at the same time and Derek looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Name one good thing I've done would you Scott? Come on, you think you have all the answers, what's one good thing I've done?" Derek challenged, and Scott for once decided to ignore his tone and press on.

"Actually I'll name two. Me and Isaac. When I first became a werewolf, I didn't have a clue did I? Yet you came along and helped me, reluctantly, grudgingly, but you did help me. And I was a serious pain in the ass at times, and I was in love with Allison too and I mean hopelessly, I didn't make your life easy, but you still took me in and helped me out. And you were the first person who ever made Isaac feel good about himself, and believe me, when he first moved in with you, he was the happiest he'd been in years, free from the tyranny of his father. Derek, yeah, you've screwed up, but so has everyone else. But you've done a lot of good too. And I need you to believe that right now! Boyd's death wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Kali killed Boyd, and the twins helped her. You didn't kill Boyd." Scott intoned, trying to get through Derek's thick skull, and his stubbornness which was incredibly thick as well.

Derek looked hard at Scott, but beneath the misery, he could see that he had actually managed to get through to him, which was a miracle in and of itself.

"Thanks Scott." He said quietly, getting to his feet and turning away from him.

"You're welcome. Derek, you may have lost a member of your pack but you still have a girlfriend, a sister and a beta, all of whom need you. And quite frankly, I don't want to have to deal with Peter if something happens to you." He pointed out, and Derek, amazingly, came as close to a smile as he ever got these days.

"Thanks for the thought Scott. But they don't need me. Isaac least of all." He said quietly, but Scott shook his head stubbornly.

"They do, and Isaac in particular, you're all that's left of his original pack. He kind of needs you to stay in one piece! So for god sake, for all our sakes, don't do anything stupid. Cora needs you. Isaac needs you. And...life would be kind of sucky without you around to pull off of Stiles." Scott admitted, not really saying what he felt but he got it anyway.

Derek got a little closer to a smile.

"Yeah, don't want your life to get boring after all. Look Scott, thanks. But you're wrong. It isn't me Isaac needs, it's you. I think something happened when I threw him out. I mean, I think it was happening while he was still staying with me, but you got to him. I reckon he started becoming your beta a while ago. The only thing is none of the three of us wants to admit it." He said softly, his voice slightly sad, but also proud and relieved too.

"Derek..." Scott protested, shaking his head but Derek cut him off.

"Thanks for the advice Scott." He said, clearly ending their chat and Scott shrugged.

"Hey, you did the same for me, I was repaying a favour. Derek, this isn't your fault ok? Boyd dying, that was on Kali, not you." He insisted and Derek sagged slightly.

"I need to go." He said suddenly, closing up as his thoughts about Boyd once again overwhelmed him, his beta, who he had killed.

He knew Scott was right, deep down. But at the moment, the pain, the loss, both were still too raw, as was the guilt, so he couldn't process it. And all he knew was he couldn't stay here. Kali would know he was weak, she would try and push her advantage if he stayed. He needed the others to be safe. Peter would look after Cora, and Scott...Scott would die for Isaac that much was obvious. He couldn't stay here. He'd thought that coming here to the house would help him sort it all out, but it hadn't, though he had calmed down, Scott just seemed to have that affect on people. He was calmer sure, but he was still in turmoil.

Which meant he was still useless.

And truth be told, he had known how useless he was for a while. Losing Boyd had just proved it. Maybe it was time to look for another way.

"Scott, look after the pack would you?" he asked, heading to the door, and Scott's eyes widened in shock as he realised what he had ordered and what he was doing.

"Hey, what, where do you think you're going?" he asked, scampering after him.

"I need to go Scott, I need to think, get my head back into place after...after Boyd. Which means I need you, the only oen strong enough who I trust, to keep an eye on the pack. I know Isaac's a given, but could you at least keep an eye on Cora too? And Jennifer, make sure she's safe as well? Thanks." He said curtly, striding towards the forest, but Scott then leapt in front of him, blocking his path.

"Derek..." he said, he had to stop him, he couldn't leave now, not with everything going on.

But as he looked at Derek, something in him saw what was going on. After all, he'd been there himself. Derek needed a break, perspective, to try and sort his mind out without interference. Otherwise, he might get into the same mess that Scott had been in.

So, rather than saying anything, Scott hugged him briefly, and to his surprise, after a second or two of Derek standing stock still he awkwardly started to return the hug.

"I'll look after them." Scott promised softly, and Derek nodded gruffly, clapped Scott on the shoulder, assumed all fours and ran off into the darkness of the woods.

Scott looked tiredly at where Derek had vanished. Derek was losing faith, Isaac was heartbroken, there was an ever increasing body count in the town...

He forced back tears of his own and got back onto his bike. He needed to see Isaac. Because it was getting to the stage that Isaac was one of the few things that was keeping him going in this crap pile that was their life.

And besides, he had a promise to keep to him.

XX

Scott tiredly read the note that was pinned to Isaac's door. His mother had stayed with Isaac until he had cried himself to sleep, and then had gone to bed herself. He was tired himself. Losing someone else he knew and cared for, it was getting to him. He blinked tears back again. How many more was it going to take before Deucalion or the Darach were satisfied? Because he knew that none of them could keep going on like this.

He considered going straight to bed. But no. He'd made a promise to Isaac. And to Derek.

And no matter how bad he felt, seeing Isaac always cheered him up, it gave him a boost, acted as a talisman against the darkness that was surrounding him. And what was more, he was cold, scared and upset and the thought of cuddling up to Isaac was really good.

He quietly opened the door, but as he entered Isaac's room, he remembered that they had a no touching rule going on. Scott sighed sadly, and was about to turn and leave, after all he didn't want this to get any more difficult or confusing than it already was when he heard Isaac moved, and he turned to see Isaac's bright eyes staring at him through the darkness of the room.

"You came back." Isaac said, but he didn't sound surprised, or even relieved, he just sounded happy, calm, and Scott grinned a little, Isaac was just happy to see him.

Just as he was to see him.

"I promised you didn't I? You've kind of had a crappy day." He said quietly, sitting down beside him on the bed, giving Isaac a comfortable amount of space.

"So have you though. Thanks though. For earlier, I know I was a state and I'm sorry." He said meekly, but Scott shook his head.

"Isaac, you had just watched Boyd die, you were entitled to be upset." He said, and Isaac seemed to be looking at him, as though begging him for something, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Yeah, but you still had the crappy fallout." He pointed out and Scott shrugged.

"You got it for me. I just didn't want you to think that you had to go through this alone. Because you don't you know. You're one of my...no." he said, shaking his head, and Isaac seemed to rear back, as though dealt a painful blow, as he had figured out what Scott had been about to say before he had stopped himself.

Scott however noticed this and hurriedly shook his head.

"What I meant is...I care about you far too much to let you suffer. It...it kills me when you're hurting, I don't like seeing you in pain. You are one of my best friends though, but this is more than that. I can't let you suffer if I can maybe help it." Scott explained, the urge to touch Isaac almost overpowering him, made all the worse by Isaac edging slightly closer to him.

"Thanks Scott. Now you see why I got into such a state after the Darach played its mind games on you, I was so scared I was going to lose you...I care about you too much to let it, or anyone, or anything, get you without a fight. I'd die before I'd let someone take you from me, I mean from us." He said in embarrassment, going a very cute shade of pink in the darkness.

But far from being uncomfortable, it made Scott feel happy, safe, warm and loved. It was this, these moments with Isaac that were keeping him going, these little moments with him that he really enjoyed.

"Is Derek ok?" Isaac asked softly, and Scott shrugged.

"Kind of. He needs time I think, he's pretty messed up but I think he gets that it wasn't his fault. Quicker than I did anyway." He admitted with a rueful smile, and his heart expanded as he saw Isaac smile too.

He'd needed that.

"Thank you Scott. For everything tonight." Isaac said, and Scott grinned and got to his feet.

"You're welcome." He said, turning for the door, hating that he couldn't touch Isaac, he knew Isaac was still hurting and wanted just to hold him, to banish all his pain and hurt, to make him better...like Isaac did for him when he held him when he was having a crappy day.

And then he heard it, a small keening noise that Isaac made unintentionally in the back of his throat.

"Where are you going?" he asked desperately, and Scott turned to him, bewildered.

"Um, bed?" he ventured and then he saw the crestfallen look on Isaac's face.

"Oh ok." He said meekly, and as Scott stood there in confusion as a tired and saddened Isaac suddenly started taking off his clothes before squiggling under the covers, wrapping his cold pale chest underneath the covers sadly before hiding himself from view.

"Night." He said sadly, and then abruptly it all clicked.

"Night...unless...do you want me to stay in here?" he asked nervously, afraid of what the answer would be, he so wanted Isaac to want him with him.

And then he saw them, Isaac's two beautiful eyes peering at him from over the covers.

"If you want. Well, I wouldn't say no, it's just...I kind of like sleeping with you. I don't want you to go, not tonight." He admitted, and though he was sad, he was also excited, and excitement Scott could relate to.

"I like sleeping with you too. I've kind of gotten used to you sleeping with me anyway. And..." he began, but then hesitated, making Isaac sit up and look at him, covers falling to reveal his bare chest, his slightly erect nipples and Scott squirmed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"And what? You ok?" Isaac asked worriedly, but as Scott fidgeted and went red he found himself really enjoying the very cute crimson blush on Scott's cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just...when I'm with you, you know, hanging out with you, having fun, doing homework even, or you know, when we snuggle," he lamented the loss of that particular pastime, "it's kind of like, it feels right, it makes me feel good. I really like it, just being with you, it's like..."

"The best part of the day." Isaac finished, also going red with embarrassment, and Scott, still crimson, nodded.

"Yeah. Exactly." He admitted, but as he saw the self satisfied and relaxed grin that Isaac, still looking gorgeous in that bed, had on his face, Scott didn't care that he might have said too much, it was worth it to put that expression on Isaac's face.

"It's the same for me you know. Just spending time with you. And when I've had a bad day, and let's face it, we've both had a lot recently, it makes me feel better too, it cheers me up, just seeing you." He admitted, and Scott grinned shyly, before chancing a look at Isaac.

"So, do you want me to stay?" he asked, not bothering to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, and his heart soared as a smiling Isaac nodded.

"Of course I do. Anyway, I sleep better when you're here too." He reasoned, as if that was the only reason (far from it), and as Scott moved into the view of the streetlight, he had to admit, he looked really hot wearing his leather jacket.

"You suit it." He admitted playfully, and Scott grinned, stripping down to his boxers, revealing his tanned tattooed body and he then slowly got into bed beside Isaac, too busy looking at the gorgeous pale were wolf beside him to notice Isaac staring hard at the tanned wolf getting into bed beside him.

"Um..." Scott began awkwardly, and Isaac gave him that look, that intense, stubborn look that he loved as much as his trusting one.

"Know how I said we shouldn't touch each other so much?" he asked and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, it...well it kind of sucks." He admitted, and Isaac, to his surprised delight, nodded fervently.

"Yeah, that was dumb, let's not do that. I like the way we are with each other, and I don't want it to change. I just...I didn't want you getting grief because of it. You don't deserve it." He admitted, turning his head away, and Scott, insides cheering, heart in particular, took Isaac's cheek and turned it towards him.

"Then we don't change. Because I really like how we are together too." He whispered, stroking the tear streaks that still marked Isaac's cheek.

"Good. So, can we touch each other again?" he asked hopefully, eagerly, like an excited kid, or playful puppy and Scott grinned.

"Yeah. If only because I'm still cold from being out in the woods and you're really warm and comfy." He admitted sheepishly, and he barely managed to suppress a moan of pleasure as Isaac wrapped his arms around him, their pleasant warmth warming his chest and back as the two boys snuggled up together.

"It's weird but...I missed you." Isaac admitted, his eyes gazing into Scott's, who smiled.

"I missed you too." He whispered, stroking Isaac's hair gently, enjoying it as Isaac snuggled into his rapidly warming chest, his left middle finger stroking Scott's tattoo absently, his eyes drooping as Scott stroking his hair started to make him feel drowsy, as Isaac's heat did the same to Scott.

"Scott? Thanks. For everything tonight." Isaac muttered sleepily, a slight sniff to his voice as he remembered Boyd once again, his head lying softly on Scott's bare shoulder, his breath tickling his bed buddy's pecs.

"You're welcome. You did the same for me anyway. And yeah, not touching is stupid, lets not do that anymore." He whispered, still stroking Isaac's hair as he snaked his other arm around Isaac's chest, bringing him in close, both for warmth and comfort as he could see the moon reflected in Isaac's tears again, really enjoying how it felt to have him cuddled up against him like that.

"Agreed. Night Scott." Isaac muttered sleepily, his voice choked, dozing off, safe and warm in Scott's grasp, right where he belonged.

Scott gave Isaac's beautiful sleeping form a sad smile as he snuggled in to go to sleep, he was clearly starting to doze off himself. As such, Scott pulled the covers up over them, caressing his hand down Isaac's side lovingly.

"Good night Isaac." He said softly, and gently wiped away the last of his tears.

Yeah their lives sucked at times, but this, this was what made it worthwhile, when the two of them were safe and together. And somehow, Scott suddenly felt like the two of them could do anything.

"I won't let them hurt you, don't worry." He whispered, and hesitantly kissed Isaac's forehead.

All Isaac did was give a sleepy grin and try to cuddle up a bit more. So, smiling, Scott finally gave in, drifting off to sleep himself, his forehead leaning against Isaac's, and one hand with his fingers threaded through his hair. And Isaac, leaning against Scott, one arm coiled around Scott's body, and with the other hand securely in Scott's free hand, both boys holding on to each other tightly as they slept.

**Here we are with another chapter! I dont know what it is, i just dont feel as good about this chapter i dont think its up to my usual standard. Anyway...  
**

**How good was this weeks episode? But now there's only one left! And speaking of such things, we cant have much of this left either. Ill wait till the last episode is out before deicidng what im doing but so far I think episode 9 and 10 will be joined into a chapter.**

**So, the boys are getting closer, any chance they'll get more intimate (theyre pretty heavy already but nothing outrightly sexual yet). Will that change? **

**Sorry this chapter isnt so good, at least to me, but you know the drill, and this chapter in particular reviews will be appreciated! Oooh, and I would love to get over the 50 reviews mark so click that button!**


	9. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (or we wouldnt be waiting till January for the next part!)**

Two-Pack

"Isaac? What is it sweetie?" Melissa asked as she was heading out the door, seeing their resident house guest sitting in front of the tv with an angry expression on his face, as if the tv itself had done him a personal wrong (she could well sympathise, her show had been cancelled the week before due to a sporting event, furious did not describe it).

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry. See you in the morning." He said, his expression softening as he turned to face her and she entered the room, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me right?" she asked kindly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know, and you're great, but it's nothing, it's not that important." He assured her, and she gave him a suspicious look before nodding reluctantly.

"Just remember, I'm here if you want to talk about anything. Well not here here, I'm going to work, but you get my drift." He said, cupping his cheek fondly before she headed for the door, allowing Isaac to wrap his arms around his legs and remain glaring at the tv.

True the subject matter wasn't helping his mood. Cartoon Network had decided to put on a twenty four hour showing of Star Wars Clone Wars, and it wasn't even the best parts of the show that were on, they were showing the later seasons where the storytelling took a real dive, and it seemed like they were out to subvert the established story at any opportunity. He and Stiles had spent an afternoon explaining to Scott just why they, as ardent Star Wars fans, disliked the show so much. And there, he had thought about them again, making him scowl even more. Both Scott and Stiles, the two of them were the current targets for his anger. He was mad at the two of them.

And it wasn't just them, it was Lydia and Allison too. He was mad at all four of them, not to mention a little hurt. He knew it was stupid to feel like this, but still, he did feel like that, and in the rather sour mood he was in, he was finding it difficult to care.

Not only that, he was worried too. Derek hadn't been seen since...since Boyd had died. Shaking slightly, Isaac wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself even tighter. It had been difficult, ever since Boyd had died. And then, after that, after the emotional state he had gotten into, Derek had vanished, and now it seemed like the only one who bothered to let him know anything was Cora, who was going round the twist worrying about her brother. And Peter too to an extent, but Isaac didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Both of them were keeping him informed of their quest to find his Alpha, but as they had no luck he was feeling worse than useless.

He scowled angrily as the credits rolled for another episode, though they softened slightly as he saw it was one of the better story arcs. That didn't take his mind off of what was going through his head though. Boyd was dead. Boyd had been part of his pack, and Isaac didn't think he was being arrogant when he thought of himself as Boyd's only friend, and Isaac, just like Derek, Stiles, Ms Blake and Cora had all watched the life leave Boyd's body after Kali had thrown him onto Derek's claws. He had been a total state after that had happened, and only patient love and care from Scott had kept him from drowning in self loathing and guilt, just as Scott had nearly done after he thought he had gotten Derek killed.

And once again, his mind was brought back to Scott, and he scowled, though felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he thought of him too. That night, something had changed between them, it seemed like there had been less boundaries between them than usual (not that they had many to begin with anyway). He couldn't (and didn't want to) forget how it had felt, how good it was to feel loved like he did when Scott's warm hands stroked his cheek, how nice and right it felt when Scott held him and wrapped his arms around him, both boys snuggling up together. He loved how relaxed and calm he felt when Scott, right beside him, cuddled up to him, gently stroked his hair, how natural it felt to find his hand in Scott's. He loved waking up beside Scott, feeling safe and warm in Scott's grip, taking in all of Scott's body as he woke. He wanted to be held and comforted by Scott, and he knew that Scott had kissed his forehead and he really didn't care, it was Scott. It felt natural that they were so close, that they slept together most nights, that he enjoyed it when Scott hugged him or stroked him. And more than anything, he delighted in the fact that Scott cared about and valued him in the same way that Isaac valued him, as a friend, well let's be honest, as more than a friend as he spent a lot of his time wondering what it would be like to explore Scott's body without the confines of friendship, what it would be liked to be able to call Scott his, wondering just what his lips tasted like.

Or so he had thought.

Because tonight he wasn't quite so sure about how much Scott valued him.

He huffed. He knew he shouldn't take it so personally, but he was. And it was bad enough that it was Scott, but it was all of them, Stiles, Lydia and Allison too. Huh, maybe he shouldn't be surprised, after all, when did the limited number of friends he made ever stick around?

Crap, now he was thinking about Boyd again. And just as bad, he was now thinking horrible thoughts, in which Scott left him and didn't come back, claiming not to care about him. No, that wouldn't happen, that was like saying something bad was going to happen just to upset yourself. Scott wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave.

But, a nasty little voice in his head said, the Alphas or Darach might kill him.

Isaac growled angrily, all he was doing was making things worse. Yeah Erica and Boyd were dead, but he had Scott and the others. He thought, maybe...he didn't know.

He scowled. This wasn't helping and dwelling on it didn't help matters either. He shouldn't be so thin skinned. But still, he couldn't deny that it hurt.

He switched off the tv irritably and headed for the stairs, he needed to calm down, try and forget it. Scott wouldn't have meant anything by it, he knows that. But still, it does hurt and he really can't bring himself to feel guilty about being angry with them.

In fact, screw them, he was angry with them. All four of them, why shouldn't he be? Hurt yes, angry, definitely. He slouched towards the stairs, glaring at everything in sight. He was being immature, at least he thought so, but he didn't have it in him to care, he was entitled to be angry and hurt even if it was for something silly like this.

And then it occurred to him, the thing that was really annoying him was the fact that Scott had done it. If it had just been the other three, he wouldn't have minded nearly so much, and wouldn't have taken it nearly so personally. But no, it was Scott, and it was seriously pissing him off.

He was just heading up the stairs when the door opened, and he felt himself relax a little as he caught the spicy mixture that was Scott, the mix between aftershave, deodorant, hair product, motor oil and his general, spicy, exotic scent, the one that he carried naturally, that was the smell. That was the smell that he loved smelling on his pillow every time they shared a bed, the smell he loved waking up with in his nose when they slept together, the smell that he would quite happily wake up smelling for the rest of his life.

Well any day in the rest of his life except for tonight.

"Isaac?" Scott called loudly, then spotted him on the stairs, giving an audible sigh in relief as he saw him.

"What?" Isaac asked sullenly, surprised by how irritable he could sound without even trying and Scott frowned, sensing the hostile tone in Isaac's voice and wondering just what was up with him.

"Isaac what's wrong?" he asked, his automatic instinct to fix it coming to life, he wanted, needed to fix whatever was wrong with Isaac.

Isaac however crossed his arms, and Scott could tell that he was basically keeping Scott at arm's length, which made him even more confused.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He replied, turning and heading up the stairs, and Scott looked up at him, feeling very confused, not to mention slightly hurt, he couldn't think why Isaac was so hostile.

"But, I...we need to talk." He said, deciding that telling him 'I need to talk to you' could be construed in so many wrong ways.

Isaac shot him an angry look over the shoulder, his eyes like daggers which made Scott recoil slightly, served him right.

"Why not talk to Stiles, or Lydia, or Allison? I'm sure they can help you." He replied savagely, and despite knowing he was in danger of crossing into being a jerk he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant as he saw the hurt and bewildered expression that appeared on Scott's face as he disappeared up the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Scott stood staring at where Isaac had been only seconds before, hearing his door slam. Scott scratched his head in puzzlement, Isaac never shut his door. But doing it the way he just had, that was clearly a sign. He didn't want Scott near him, and he certainly didn't want to talk to him.

He shook his head, trying and failing not to feel hurt. After the police had come and collected Deputy Grahame's body, the thought of seeing Isaac had been the light at the end of his tunnel, the reason he wanted to get home so quickly. He wanted to see Isaac, to talk to him, to mull things over with him, he wanted Isaac to bring him into a hug, to feel Isaac gently stroking his hair as he leaned against his chest, he wanted to see that expression that he so loved on his face, the one that made Scott feel like he could do anything, simply because Isaac believed that he could.

And instead he had been given one hell of a cold shoulder and couldn't think why.

And damn it, it hurt more than it should have.

Isaac was his friend sure, and he really, really cared about him. But somehow during the time that Isaac had been living with them, Isaac had become more important to him than he had any business being, and now it seemed that, he didn't know. They were different, the two of them, there was something between them that Scott loved, cherished, and actually believed that he would kill to protect it. And now, Isaac was giving him the cold shoulder, and it hurt like hell.

They had decided not to give up on their bizarre relationship, quite frankly both of them craved the comfort, presence and touch of the other too much for it to work. That was something he had filed under the category of 'something I should care about but really really don't'. He and Isaac were what they were, and neither of them cared, and both of them were happy. Well they were meant to be. Had Isaac suddenly decided to give up on their relationship? Or was he treating Scott so coldly for another reason?

Trying to ignore the slight tightness in his throat (he put it down to stress, lack of sleep (he only really slept properly when he was cuddled up to Isaac) and the aftermath of finding the deputy's body) he called Stiles.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Stiles asked almost immediately, and Scott could hear the weariness in his voice.

"You ok?" Scott asked, after all Stiles had known the deputy.

"Give me a day or two, I'm getting used to it." He replied tiredly, and Scott felt another wave of hatred for all of this.

Stiles had been his best friend virtually since they were both in diapers. He didn't deserve to be feeling like this, he shouldn't be used to the plague of death that seemed to keep coming to Beacon Hills, whether it be caused by an Alpha, a Kanima, a pack of Alphas or the Darach. In truth, none of them deserved to be so world weary and fed up, or to have seen so much death before they were all even legal to drink.

"It'll get better Stiles." Scott promised, however he knew just as well as Stiles did that the promise was empty, and Stiles showed that he knew it by giving him a world weary sigh.

"I suppose. Anyway what's up, you sound really down in the dumps too?" he asked and Scott bit his lip, Stiles didn't need his problems on top of his own problems.

"It..."

"Don't even think about it Scott, bad things tend to happen when you pent things up, so spill, what's wrong?" Stiles asked and Scott sent another hurt and bewildered glance up the stairs.

"It's Isaac, he seems really pissed with me and I can't think why. I don't think I've done anything that would upset him." He said uncertainly, because for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had so bothered Isaac to make him so angry.

Stiles made a thoughtful noise as he considered the problem.

"You been snoring again?" he asked, and Scott scowled.

"I do not snore thank you very much." He said with dignity, though he did feel slightly better, Stiles sounded a bit happier at least.

"Hmm, what did he say?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious now, and like his father, when he encountered a mystery he had to solve it.

"He didn't actually say that much, he was heading upstairs when I got in, and I told him I wanted to talk to him, and then he said I should talk to you, Lydia or Allison, that you guys would help me, then he flounced off." Scott reported, trying not to sound hurt, and on the other end of the phone, Stiles made a noise of understanding.

"Give us a sec, I'll put you on hold. Get the girls to text him to find out if he's talking to them." He said, and dutifully, Scott put Stiles on hold and sent the text to Lydia and Allison, asking them to text Isaac to see if anything was wrong. He then went back on the line to wait for Stiles to respond.

"If it's any consolation buddy, he isn't just pissed at you, he's pissed at me too, he just told me to get stuffed." Stiles reported, and after putting Stiles on hold again, Scott found that the girls had received similar responses.

"Alright, weird, he said it to the girls too." Scott said, puzzled, and Stiles sounded apprehensive.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but was Isaac in when you came to meet Lydia and I?" he asked, and Scott nodded.

"Well of course he was." He said wondering why the hell he thought this was important.

Stiles sighed, making Scott give a resentful scowl. He was bright enough, in his own humble opinion, but he did know Stiles and Lydia were the brains of the group, he Isaac and Allison were a mix between brain and brawn and Derek and Cora were just the brawn. But having two clever people in the group did annoy him at times, because it made him feel stupid when they realised something that he hadn't.

"Well that's probably what's pissing him off." Stiles explained patiently and Scott snorted.

"What, he's pissed because I didn't spend the night with him? We've hung out separately a load of times, it's not as if I'm his boyfriend!" he protested, then wished he hadn't, because that naughty daydream, where he and Isaac were lying together in bed, kissing each other, had come back with full force, so he shook his head to clear it.

And besides, he sounded like he was lamenting the fact that Isaac wasn't his boyfriend and that wasn't it at all. He didn't want it to be that. Well maybe he did, but that was just too confusing.

"Scott...Isaac was in the house. And then you zoom out of there, leaving him with your mom without explaining, watching some of the crappiest episodes of Clone Wars made FYI, to go meet me, Lydia and Allison. You really don't see where I'm going with this?" Stiles asked patiently, and Scott sighed, and rather than feeling hurt, he now felt a bit guilty.

Yeah, he had kind of abandoned Isaac. After all, Isaac lived here now, and he was one of Scott's best friends. In many ways, he was something more than a best friend, after all, Scott wasn't nearly so touchy feely with Stiles and certainly didn't sleep with him. And Scott had just walked out on him, and so had the others. They had all left him on the outside looking in and that would go a long way to explaining why Isaac was so angry. Scott sighed sadly. Isaac didn't know what they had been doing, of course he was bound to feel resentful, thinking all of them were together and that they just didn't want him there. For a kid who'd spent his entire life virtually friendless until he'd become a werewolf and met Scott, Stiles and Boyd, Isaac had had nobody. And now, it had to seem to him like the friends he had made didn't want him around either.

Yeah, now he felt crappy, he kind of deserved the cold shoulder Isaac had given him. He should have told him what was going on, where he was going, even if Isaac had known it wouldn't have mattered, but he hadn't, and he had been left behind in the house with Melissa thinking that his friends were together and doing something together and he wasn't there.

Idiot.

"Thanks Stiles. See you tomorrow." Scott said tiredly, and Stiles made a noise of assent.

"Hey, text me when you're done so I can apologise to him to. We won't tell the girls, they can stew in his bad books a little while longer." He said brightly and Scott allowed himself a small grin before he hung up.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he knocked on Isaac's door.

"Isaac? Can I come in?" he asked softly, and he heard a grunt of reluctant consent and he opened the door to see Isaac scowling on the bed as he read a book for English.

"What?" Isaac challenged irritably and Scott sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said approaching the bed hesitantly, and Isaac's face turned to one of surprise.

"Oh? What for?" he asked, seemingly genuinely surprised that Scott was apologising.

"For running out on you earlier. I shouldn't have left you behind like that, or I at least could have explained where I was going." He said, sitting down on the bed beside Isaac, taking it as a good sign that Isaac didn't tell him to get lost.

"Scott...don't you trust me?" Isaac asked sadly, and Scott turned to see one of the few expressions on Isaac's face that he detested, the one that it felt like if he said the wrong thing, it could break Isaac. He was looking at Scott intently, and Scott could feel the weight of responsibility hanging over him knowing that one move could affect Isaac in all sorts of ways.

"Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life! With mom's life too, you know that." He chided gently, cupping his hand around Isaac's cheek, knowing he shouldn't but still feeling heartened when Isaac didn't shove him off as the two boys looked intently into each other's eyes.

"Then did I do something wrong? Do you not want me around?" Isaac asked uncertainly and Scott took a sad breath.

"Of course you didn't, it was just me being an idiot. I love having you around." He assured him, leaning in close, their lips close to touching as the two looked into each other's eyes.

See it was things like this that made him enjoy having Isaac around more than he should do, but despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling in his pants, he didn't care.

"Then..." Isaac began in confusion, and Scott shook his head.

"Look, we weren't hanging out or anything. Lydia called us. She had one of her finding state things." He explained, and Isaac groaned.

"Aww what? Now I feel like a colossal jerk, that's completely different, I thought you were off hanging out, or talking about stuff and you just didn't want me getting in the way, I didn't think it was anything like that." He said, hating himself, but Scott shook his head, pressing his forehead against Isaac's and making the other wolf look right into his eyes.

"Hey! Stop that. You couldn't have known. Well you could have, but that kind of depended on me telling you, which I didn't, so this is all really kind of my fault. I should have told you what was going on, I definitely shouldn't have just driven off and left you behind." He admitted sheepishly, but Isaac still didn't look happy.

"Scott, I was stewing in my own juices thinking you guys didn't want me around, when you were doing something important! I feel like a right jerk." He lamented but Scott shook his head.

"Don't. You had no way of knowing." He soothed, sitting back as Isaac, still looking unhappy with himself, did mellow a little bit, and Scott thought he was in the clear.

And then Isaac hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Scott protested angrily, that had hurt, Isaac had a particular skill at always hitting you where his nails would hurt the most.

"You went to another killing and left me behind!" Isaac grumped, his tone angry and admittedly, if Isaac had done the same thing to him, he'd be pissed too.

But while he was angry, it was Isaac's eyes that had drawn Scott's attention, they were wide and fearful, as though he were mulling over all the possibilities of what might have happened to them all because Scott had left him at home. Admittedly, if they had run into trouble, Scott would prefer that Isaac was far from any danger, but it also meant that the others would all have been in danger and he would have been the only one who might have been able to protect them from either the Alphas or the Darach (or knowing their luck at the moment some other random supernatural killer, it was like there was a frigging convention in town or something).

Once again, Isaac was entitled to be a bit miffed with him.

"Alright, fine, chalk me up for another point on the jerk board. I shouldn't have left you behind in the first place, I should have at least told you where we were going. And yeah, leaving you behind when other than me and arguably Allison you're the only other one out of the five of us who's any great help in a fight, definitely wasn't a bright move either. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it wasn't because of you, it was just me being dumb. Ok? Isaac, I care a lot about you. You're one of my best friends, and if we did do something, I would want you there with me ok? I need backup to pick on Stiles, and vice versa. I wouldn't leave you behind. Tonight I was just stupid, and inconsiderate. You were kind of right to be mad at me." He admitted and Isaac shifted guiltily.

"Yeah, but I'm still a jerk, I was mad at you when you were doing something important, it wasn't a social trip or anything, you were helping Lydia." He said, turning away from Scott, and Scott took Isaac's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, forget it alright? In your shoes, I'd probably be a bit pissed off too. But we're your friends. We wouldn't exclude you, I promise." He vowed, and Isaac once more found Scott's words soothing him, calming him down and convincing him that despite the increasing number of murders, all was still basically right with their world, at least their own little bubble.

"So...was it the same as she usually does?" Isaac asked in concern, and Scott nodded grimly.

"Yep." He answered, he really didn't need to say anything else, and Isaac groaned.

"Who we thinking, Alphas or Darach? And...who was it? Anyone we know?" he asked, as if the answer wouldn't phase him, but they both knew it would, ever since Boyd had died he had adopted a faux blasé approach to death even though he now felt it all the more keenly every time it happened.

"Darach. And we kind of knew her, it was Deputy Grahame." He reported and Isaac sighed wearily.

"How's Stiles?" he asked worriedly and Scott shrugged.

"A bit shaken up, he knew her. And so's Lydia, she's still clueless as to how she keeps finding the bodies. We all are." He said irritably and Isaac scowled.

"Are you sure Deaton doesn't know anything?" he asked, and Scott shook his head.

"He doesn't, I've asked. The annoying thing is, I think Ms Morrell does. You would think since they're both Emissaries, and brother and sister they would at least compare notes, but no." He grumbled and Isaac extended his claws.

"I could persuade her to tell you." He volunteered cheerfully, and Scott grinned despite himself.

"Tempting, but no. Deucalion and Kali might not take you roughing up their Emissary well, and I'd rather they didn't come after you. One, I wouldn't want you to get hurt and two, they would come here, and that carpet in the hall was only put in about a week before you arrived." He said and Isaac laughed.

"Alright fine. The offer's still there though." He said, retracting his claws and Scott smiled.

"I know it is." He assured him and the two sat in companionable silence.

Because both of them knew one thing full well, they would both do anything for the other.

"So what are we going to do about Lydia?" Isaac asked after a while and Scott shrugged.

"Same as we always do, watch her. And we'll need to get someone else to watch her when she's at home, Stiles says her mother keeps phoning in that there's someone watching the house, we could do without the sheriff having to arrest his own son for stalking." He said, vexed and Isaac sniggered.

"You're funny when you get all stressed out." He said grinning easily, and Scott groaned.

"Speak for yourself, we're all a bag of nerves, I don't see how you're so calm." He said irritably, and Isaac gave him a trusting look.

"Because I know you'll figure it out." He said earnestly, and Scott felt his cheeks go scarlet at the trust and faith Isaac was putting in him. He wished he believed it himself.

"Thanks." He said meekly, touched by Isaac's statement, and his companion shrugged.

"Besides, I am a bundle of nerves, I just hide it better, years of practice remember? I didn't want you worrying I was going to have a breakdown." He admitted ruefully and Scott grinned.

"Could you not stop? I can only deal with one breakdown at a time." He asked hopefully, and Isaac smiled.

"Sure, I'll try to reschedule my imminent mental collapse to a time that'll suit you better. How about two weeks on Thursday?" he asked cheekily, that wide smile on his face and Scott swatted at him playfully.

At least they all still had their dark, cynical senses of humour.

"Not really good for me, how about something the week after?" Scott asked, moving to get up, ducking as Isaac swatted back, grinning as he did so.

He got to his feet, grimacing slightly as he tried to fix his sore back muscles, earning him a concerned look from Isaac.

"You ok?" he asked, not liking the pained expression on Scott's face.

"It's not funny, I think it's stress, it's making my back sore." He complained, and Isaac's face lit up slightly, before he looked at him shyly.

"Um, well know how Boyd was a big guy? He showed me a couple of tricks to help, want me to try them?" he asked nervously, earning him a surprised look from Scott.

Isaac was shy about this. He really wanted to massage Scott, to make him feel better, and to banish his uncertainty and pain. And he really wanted to feel Scott's hot, muscled body beneath his fingers. But he was also mortified that Scott would refuse, that he would make Scott uncomfortable, he didn't want to face any possible awkwardness in their relationship.

"You know how to massage people?" Scott asked in surprise, and Isaac went pink.

"Um, yeah. Well I didn't actually massage Boyd, but he told me how to do it and he had my practice, it was all very weird, I don't even know if I'll be doing it right." He said, feeling awkward and hoping Scott would give him this out.

Scott shrugged.

"Hey if you think you can help, try it, anything has to beat this." He said, and to Isaac's delight, Scott stripped off his tshirt and sat down on the bed in front of Isaac.

Isaac felt his heart flutter with nervous excitement (it wasn't the only thing changing its usual pace, his trousers were getting rather tight too) as he placed his hands on Scott's warm shoulders.

"So, bottom of your shoulders and your neck?" Isaac asked and Scott nodded.

And then Isaac slowly began to massage him, his thumbs working out the knots in Scott's warm, toned back. And as he worked, he could feel Scott getting slightly heavier, he was relaxing, Isaac's touch soothing him completely as he worked out the knots and pains he had in his body. Isaac gently kneaded his skin, enjoying himself. Scott was nice and docile beneath him, enjoying the touch, his warm body very nice to touch. Isaac leaned down a bit, his head hanging over Scott's left shoulder and he gently nuzzled Scott with his nose, and to his great surprise, Scott made a small moan of pleasure as Isaac did so, but whether it was from the nuzzling or the massaging he didn't know.

"That feel any better?" Isaac asked huskily and Scott made a small panicked noise.

"You aren't stopping are you?" he asked worriedly, and Isaac grinned a little.

"I wasn't planning to any time soon." He assured his patient and Scott made a noise of contentment.

"Good. And yeah it does feel better." He all but whispered, his eyes closed as Isaac gently worked out the knots in his body, his thumbs and hands getting the lay of Scott's tanned back as he worked.

Isaac only had one regret: that it would be difficult to help Scott by massaging the front.

He moved his hands up gently kneading Scott's warm skin, Scott moaning in relaxation as he did so, Isaac slightly physically uncomfortable, but he ignored the problem in his pants as he wrapped his hands gently around Scott's neck and started to massage his strong neck, Scott moving his head from side to side in enjoyment.

Beneath him, Scott was seriously considering that this was the best thing he had ever done. Isaac's hands were pleasantly warm, but also slightly cool on his hotter skin. And he was also very good, his soft hands working out the various kinks in his body, stroking up and down the side of his back, his fingertips barely touching him at times, the sensuous, minute touch sending ripples of enjoyment up his back as Isaac worked on his muscles. At times, Isaac would find a particular place at the bottom of his back and he would hold on to Scott's abs while he worked on it, his hands just over Scott's nipple, and that led to a few other slight moans of enjoyment, and he didn't even feel embarrassed that they had slipped out. Yeah, Isaac was seriously good at this. And as Isaac worked on his neck, his grip slightly tight around his strong neck, he found himself enjoying that all the more, as Isaac gently massaged and kneaded him, his fingers stroking down Scott's neck and slightly through the back of his hair. He would have to be careful when he stood up though, because he was feeling uncomfortably tight in an area that it would be highly embarrassing and inappropriate to ask Isaac to massage. He couldn't help but feel that it wasn't quite complete, and he made a mental note to make sure Isaac didn't have his shirt on next time (because if there was a god, there would be a next time). He wasn't sure why it was important that Isaac was just as scantily clad as Scott was to massage Scott, but it did seem important somehow.

Isaac then nuzzled his other side, earning him another moan of pleasure in the back of Scott's throat as he continued to massage his neck. Scott didn't even need to look, he just sat there, completely relaxed and at ease as Isaac massaged him, his eyes closed, feeling all warm, safe, satisfied and sleepy.

And then Isaac started using only his left hand to work out small knots in Scott's neck, and he started running his hand gently through Scott's hair, if possible, relaxing his patient even more.

"Wow Isaac." Scott breathed huskily as he slowly opened his eyes, and a quick glance at the clock told him Isaac had been massaging him for about forty five minutes, and it still seemed like it was far too short a time, even if he felt a million times better.

"You feel better?" Isaac asked hopefully, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, you're fucking awesome." He said with conviction, making Isaac go scarlet.

"You're welcome." He said, embarrassed but very pleased, after all, he'd gotten to run his hands over a shirtless Scott for the better part of an hour, they had both won out of this deal.

Scott got to his feet, and to Isaac's great surprise, Scott nuzzled him with his nose too, bending over almost immediately after he stood up to do it, and Isaac made a small noise of pleasure as he did so.

"Night Isaac." Scott whispered in his ear, and it took all his willpower to resist kissing his cheek as he left the room, leaving a widely grinning Isaac behind him.

And as Isaac stripped off and got into bed, his thoughts were filled with Scott, of rubbing and stroking his bare body, of having Scott all to himself.

And as Scott clambered into his own bed, he was asleep almost immediately, he was so relaxed from Isaac's massage.

But before he fell asleep, his thoughts, and then his dreams, were filled with images of Isaac, and how good it felt to have Isaac running his hands all over his body.

XX

"I need you to do something for me." Scott said desperately after their first class the next day, and Isaac cocked his head curiously, considering Scott had all but dragged him into the boys toilets.

"Not that I'm complaining, but if you keep dragging me places like that, people are going to start to talk." He teased, and Scott went red, he loved it when Scott got embarrassed, he was so cute.

No, not cute, you don't think other guys are cute!

Oh screw it, it was too late now, Scott was really cute.

And besides, he really didn't mind if people talked about them, provided they didn't give Scott a hard time they could say what they wanted.

"I need your help." Scott said, sounding flustered but also endearingly pitiful, and Isaac looked at him intently.

"Anything, you know that, what's up?" he asked in confusion and Scott relaxed a little bit.

He shouldn't get so worked up, and he knew he could trust Isaac. But, there was something about his plan that just didn't sit right with him, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

"How do you feel about skiving school?" he asked hopefully, and Isaac looked at him sceptically.

"You want me to skip school? Won't your mom tell me off? I mean, it might bring social services on to her, and then they might..." he said, the thought of what they might do too horrible to put into words.

Scott stroked Isaac's cheek soothingly.

"They won't take you away, I promise." He insisted, and once again, Isaac found himself believing him, relaxing as Scott's words washed over him.

"Good. But your mom, I don't want to give her any trouble either." He mumbled, but Scott shook his head.

"I'll explain it to her. Look, Allison didn't come in today, and I'm worried about her. Could you check up on her, make sure she's safe? She could just be messed up from last night, but...well she might be getting into trouble and I'd rather you were there to protect her." He told him, and Isaac hesitated.

Allison definitely wasn't his favourite person. The fact that she had tried to kill him, and that her family had tried to kill Erica and Boyd aside, she was Scott's ex, who had hurt him more times than she had any business doing, and she was still a major factor in his life, to his great disgust. Not that he was jealous.

Yeah right he was as jealous as hell. She was his ex, and Isaac...he wanted to be Scott's. He wanted to be with Scott, together, in every sense of the world. And being with her would just rub it in that she had had something that he wanted with all his heart...Scott.

But Scott needed him, and he couldn't, wouldn't, let him down.

"Course I will." He assured him, though he wasn't exactly thrilled with the assignment, it was Allison for crying out loud.

But to his surprise, Scott didn't look or seem nearly as relieved as he thought he would.

"You ok?" he asked gently, looking into Scott's beautiful brown eyes, and Scott shrugged a little.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." He answered most unhelpfully, and Isaac barely stopped himself rolling his eyes.

"Scott, you asked me to protect her. I won't let anything happen to her, I swear." He promised him, and Scott looked at him, surprised.

"What, you think I doubt you?" he asked, and Isaac looked at him nervously.

"You don't?" he asked, bewildered, and Scott shook his head adamantly.

"Course not, I know you'll protect her no matter what. It's just, something isn't right about it, something doesn't feel right about it." He said, and Isaac sighed sadly.

"I get it you know. You still love her." He stated, though he sounded very sad as he said it, and Scott looked at his face, his own brow furrowed.

"Well, I used to yeah, now I'm...I'm not so sure." He admitted, as it suddenly dawned on him just what was bothering him.

Allison was his ex. And Isaac...Isaac was more than that, he was someone who, he was his...he wanted Isaac. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Isaac, he wanted to kiss him, wanted to spend all his time with him, he wanted to be with him, just as he had been with Allison.

He was effectively throwing together his ex and her replacement. And that didn't sit well with him. Not for Allison, he still cared about her and loved her in his own way, and since Scott had asked him to protect her, Isaac would now die rather than let anything happen to her. No, what bothered him was the potential of Allison being with Isaac, of the ex and the one he wanted to replace her being together and spending time with each other.

And what was more, Isaac was seriously cute, and he was sure, hunter instincts aside, Allison must have noticed that too.

Yeah, best not to think about that, that thought clearly pissed him off as his claws were starting to grow.

"Really?" Isaac asked brightly, and Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it." He dismissed, Isaac thankfully not noticing his growing claws.

"I won't let you down." Isaac promised, leaning his head against Scott's and Scott smiled at him affectionately, nuzzling him slightly.

"I know you won't." He whispered, just as the door opened to reveal Danny standing there, looking at them in shock.

"Wow, I wondered about you two. You make a cute couple." He said with a grin, and as both Scott and Isaac went scarlet and tried to explain, they both kept exchanging looks with each other, both wishing they were a couple, unaware that the other wanted the exact same thing, while Danny listened with a smug grin and a knowing look to their excuses.

XX

The Darach was heading to the school. And as Allison and Chris talked and argued about keeping things from the other, Isaac could only think of one thing. The Darach was heading to the school, to find the last teacher.

The school was where Stiles and Lydia were.

The school was where Scott was.

And he was going to be right in the Darach's line of fire.

He mustered a calm voice and stopped Allison and Chris bickering. They didn't have time to do this. They had to get to the school. They had to get to the last teacher.

And he had to get to Scott.

And as Chris blazed the car away from where he had parked, all Isaac could think of was one thing.

The guy he was in love with, his own personal Alpha, his...

Well, his Scott.

"Please be safe Scott." He whispered to himself as Chris gave the finger to someone who blared his horn at him for skipping the light.

The Darach wouldn't get Scott, wouldn't hurt him. Not if he could help it. He then started thinking to himself, wishing Scott could hear him.

_Don't give up Scott. I'm on my way. Don't give up._

And then he got the message that Lydia had vanished, and Scott along with her.

And while he was afraid for Lydia, his heart and mind were dominated by a desperate fear and longing for the safety of only one person, the person whose name he was screaming in his head.

_SCOTT!_

**And we're back with another update!  
**

**Firstly, how exciting was the finale? I liked how it all linked back to season one, that was clever. And Deucalion wont be winning any beauty contests in his Alpha form. And just what is Peter's game?**

**And even better, how hot was that sneak peek of the next episode? Major Isaac hot and yummyness, I had to watch twice i got distracted by the pretty eye candy the first time round**

**Anyway back to the story, our boys are getting closer and closer, will they ever admit how they feel about each other? And for those of you who think Isaac was in the wrong at the start, that was due to Isaac, who lives with Scott, not being with the others at the start of the episode, it annoyed me, so that was me trying to fix it. And the boys may not be together in the biblical sense, but they're certainly hot enough to be a couple, they may not be doing it but they couldnt be said to be abstaining either. Would you believe the massage scene just came to me, out it popped.**

**However, back to business. I think from now on it'll be a chapter per episode, so if so, that means we have three left to go, I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow, but it means we shan't be at this for much longer I'm afraid. Never fear though, when all is said and done, I shall return in January for the second half of the season!**

**Until then though, we still have business to attend to, chapters to write, and work to be done, so please, lots of reviews make me happy, and I would like to get over 60 with this chapter so any help would be appreciated!**


	10. The Overlooked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

Two-Pack

The school was in chaos, and to Isaac's great dismay, Scott and Stiles were nowhere to be found. They had arrived at the recital just in time for the entire choir to start playing the death music of the Darach, and that had led to the pianist convulsing and falling from her chair, mistletoe and blood coming from her mouth as she was already dead. With everyone in the school panicking, and the weather outside taking a very bad turn for the worst, things were going from bad to worse as they tried to locate Scott and the others.

"We need to find them, have you gotten a hold of them yet?" Allison asked urgently, and Isaac shook his head, his heart pounding in his ears, he needed to find Scott.

They hadn't been here more than five minutes and he was already basically climbing the walls. After the death of the pianist and everything going right to hell, which combined with the storm outside making everything worse, things didn't seem to be going well for the home team while the away teams were walking all over them.

And all he could think about was Scott. And how dirty and low he felt, he felt like he had betrayed Scott. By protecting Allison, he had been doing exactly what Scott had asked him to do. The problem was, judging by her touches and the way she was looking at him, she was looking into this a hell of a lot more than he was. He wasn't interested in Allison. He never had been and never would be.

There were various reasons for this. Alright, admittedly, when she wasn't an insane werewolf killer who was trying to kill him, she was nice enough. But that was the problem. She was nice sure, but she was also a werewolf hunter like the rest of her damned family and had tried her hardest to kill him personally in their final fight with Jackson while her damn grandfather tried to make himself a werewolf. Secondly she was Scott's ex girlfriend, the idea of him and her hooking up was just too ludicrous to even make any sense. He wouldn't do that to Scott, for a start he liked how they lived together and if Isaac suddenly started banging Allison in the next room, it would release all sorts of crap.

And most of all, he just wasn't interested! She wasn't Scott. Scott was the one he loved, Scott was the one he was in love with, and he would never do anything to hurt him like that. And quite frankly, Allison, while attractive as a girl, did nothing for him. Scott on the other hand was an entirely new level of gorgeous.

"Isaac!" a voice called, jarring him from his thoughts, and ignoring the look Allison was giving him, due to it making him uncomfortable, he turned to see a pale and nervous Danny running towards them.

"Thank god, have you seen the others? Scott, Stiles or anyone?" Allison asked urgently, and he bit his lip as he came to a stop beside them.

"Not really, but since what happened in the hall everything's been kind of mad. Ethan told me to find him if anything happened but I can't find him." He said, a slight note of fear in his voice and Isaac could sympathise, they were all probably losing years off their lives with all the worrying they were doing.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the Zack and Cody of the werewolf world since they had arrived, and he couldn't figure out if that was good news or bad. However, he had other problems to worry about, such as the absence of his two best friends, well his best friend and the werewolf he was insanely in love with.

"So you haven't seen Scott?" Isaac asked desperately, instantly annoyed because despite the stress they were all under, Danny still managed a grin at the thought of him and Scott being so close when he had found them earlier that day.

"Not since about halfway through, he vanished not long after Lydia. He definitely before that weird scream stopped us all playing that song." He said, still sounding nervous about the entire thing and Allison narrowed her eyes.

"Let me guess, none of you had ever played it before?" she asked suspiciously and he nodded.

"It was just this feeling that came over us, we couldn't stop it. It was round about that time that everyone started leaving too, Ms Blake left first, then Lydia then Scott, they all disappeared, and a bit after that there was that scream." Danny retold and Allison and Isaac exchanged dark looks with one another, a scream could only mean one thing, and one person, Lydia.

"Was it a girl?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, definitely."

"It...it was me." Someone gasped and the three of them turned to look up the corridor where Lydia was being carried from out on a stretcher, which was hauled by two ambulance workers who looked at them grimly as they bore Lydia, a bleeding head wound and a bruised neck towards the door.

"Lydia! What happened?" Allison demanded, rushing to her best friend's side, Isaac and Danny right behind her.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked urgently, ignoring the peeved looks of the ones carrying her and she waved her hand blearily.

"We have bigger problems. The Darach. Its Ms Blake." She whispered and both Allison and Isaac reared back in shock.

Ms Blake was the Darach. Jennifer, the one Derek had fallen in love with, the one who Isaac had protected while Boyd had died, she was the one who had been killing people. She had been the one who had nearly taken Scott from him. And he had been the one who had protected the bitch!

"Are you kidding me?" Allison demanded furiously, and Lydia shook her head.

"No...it's her. And she's taken Stiles' dad. He and Scott chased after her when they made sure I was alright." She whispered tiredly as both Isaac and Allison held her hand to soothe her.

"They went after her? Alone?" Isaac demanded anxiously, the thought of Scott going up against Jennifer, the Darach, all on his own, it was terrifying, she had nearly succeeded in taking him from him once before, she didn't need another chance.

"No, she made off with Stiles' father, they went to warn Derek about her before she gets herself an Alpha bodyguard." She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut and she succumbed to the various painkillers she had been given.

"Will she be alright?" Danny asked the confused looking bearers, and they nodded.

"She should be, she might be traumatised though." He reported and Allison smiled fondly, stroking Lydia's hair, and the two bearers nodded and headed off with her towards the door.

"Alright. Danny, go home, don't stop, don't talk to anyone, just go straight home ok?" Isaac asked, and Danny nodded, his face concerned.

"Isaac, what's going on? Why are you so worried?" he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

"At the moment I know about as much as you do." He told the other lacrosse player as the lights dimmed after a particularly violent rumble of thunder, and they could hear the rain lashing against the windows.

"Hey, if you guys see Ethan, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Danny asked, and Isaac nodded.

"Sure." He replied as Danny headed to the door, joining the last few stragglers leaving the school.

"I protected her!" Isaac raged as soon as Danny was out of earshot, hammering his fist into the locker that was once Jackson's, it didn't matter now but it made him feel better.

"Isaac..." she said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down but he turned to face her angrily.

"Don't you realise what's she's done? She's the one who's been killing everyone, all those people are dead because of her! And now she's taken the sheriff, Stiles' dad, which means he's probably next! And I protected her! When Kali killed Boyd, I was protecting her because it was what Derek wanted, but she was the one who was the real threat, I should have thrown her onto Derek's claws. Boyd died and I was protecting her, I should have been helping him, but I was protecting a murderer!" he stormed, kicking the lockers in disgust with himself and she took a hold of his shoulder to try and calm him down but as it wasn't Scott it had no effect.

"Isaac..."

"And she was the one who almost killed us! She was the one who was driving us mad at the motel, she was the one who tried to make Scott kill himself!" Isaac continued, finishing in a furious, pained, rage driven roar that made Allison jump, just as her father arrived, gun raised, but he relaxed when he saw it was Isaac.

"Don't do that, I could have shot you." He scolded, but Allison shook her head urgently.

"Dad, don't, trust me he isn't in the mood. Dad, the Darach, it's Ms Blake, she's conned us all along, she's the one who you've been hunting and she's the one who's been killing people. That's kind of why he's taking it so personally." She explained, checking the updates on her phone as Isaac struggled to get his temper back under control.

"How does she fit into the druid part of it though, it doesn't make any sense." Chris pointed out and she shrugged, making her father frown as he considered it.

"Either way, she's the one who tried to kill Scott and the others and the one who's been sacrificing everyone." She explained, and Isaac growled darkly.

"Yeah, but if we had just left her alone Kali would have killed her and she wouldn't be a problem anymore." He complained and she shot him a patient look.

"Isaac, this isn't your fault." She insisted, but once again, the words coming from a person other than Scott didn't have any effect on him.

"You should know, Stiles' jeep isn't in the car park, I looked." Chris informed him and Isaac felt another flare of worry.

If Stiles and Scott had indeed went to alert Derek to the fact that the woman he was banging (he shouldn't have thought about that now he was even more mad than he had been, Derek had been shagging the fucking Darach while he, Scott and Boyd had been trying to kill themselves!) it made sense that they would have taken the jeep in this weather. But now it meant that the two of them were out in the middle of a storm, with the Darach's secret now exposed and most likely with the two people he cared about most right in her sights.

"Scott?" he asked hopefully, and Chris shook his head.

"His bike's still in the car park, he'll be with Stiles." Chris said, as close to assuring him as he was ever going to come, but that didn't help Isaac.

Instead he took out his phone. He had to find out if Scott was alright, if something happened to him because of him, he would never forgive himself. And she had Stiles' father, that meant this entire thing was his fault. He had been the one who had protected her, the one who had made sure she was safe from Kali, not realising she was the real danger all along.

Jennifer was the Darach. She was the one who had been killing people. She had been the one who had driven Scott and Boyd to try and kill themselves, the bitch who had tried to take Scott from him, the one who was killing people, and now all because he hadn't just let the Alphas rip her to shreds like she deserved, she had Stiles' father too.

This was all his fault.

He had to make sure Scott was alright. And now that they knew who and what she was, he supposed Derek ought to know he was banging a psycho.

But first, he had to check up on Scott, and dialled his number, desperate to hear his voice, simply to assure himself that he was alright.

XX

Around half an hour later, Isaac, Allison and Chris had all arrived in the ER reception area, all of their tensions high. Isaac's however was considerably higher than the rest. Derek and Scott hadn't answered his calls, and he had no way of knowing if any of the others were safe. What was more, in the deserted hospital, he could smell Jennifer and the others. The Darach was here, which was bad enough. But on top of that, the Alphas were also here which didn't help his already rather tense mood. He had also caught faint whiffs of Scott's scent, which had soothed him slightly but it wasn't helping him.

Cora was trapped here, and though the hospital had been evacuated due to the storm, he had a horrible feeling that she and the others were all still in the hospital. And what with the Alphas being here, along with the Darach and the others all stuck here as well, it meant that everyone Isaac cared about was currently within the hospital at the mercy of a horde of killers, which was the last thing he needed.

But he wouldn't stop what he was doing. Scott had entrusted him to look after Allison, and even though he wanted to leave her with her father so he could go and find Scott, Stiles and Melissa, three people he cared about the most, he couldn't. He also had to find out if Cora and Derek were alright, and what the hell was going on around here.

The hospital was virtually empty, the lights only running on emergency power, giving the place an eerie green glow. He had caught smells of the Alphas, and he couldn't help but think that this would be a really lousy place to run into Kali. It would also be a bad place to run into Jennifer, well, bad for her, he thought savagely, flexing his claws.

"Isaac don't do anything stupid. If we meet her, stay back and let me deal with it." Chris ordered and Isaac gave out a low snarl which made the werewolf hunter go quiet.

"Good luck with that." Allison quirked in amusement, and Chris sent his daughter a funny look which she missed, and he suppressed a groan, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. Nowhere good.

"Wait, we better not go any further in this direction." Isaac said, holding up a hand, and Chris looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with this direction?" he asked and he waved his hand at him irritably to shut him up, and both hunters frowned in irritation as Isaac strained his hearing.

"I can hear clacking." He said, and Allison smirked.

"Ooh, clacking, scary." She mocked, and he glared at her.

"As in the clacking of a walking stick and freakishly long toenails on the floor. As in Deucalion and Kali, both coming this way. Now, your dad might help but there's no way he can take down the two of them, and neither can I, and I reckon you would find it a lot harder to attack a werewolf when they aren't distracted with fighting someone else." He said scathingly, and that promptly shut her up.

He wouldn't have it said that he held a grudge against her for doing that to him in their final fight with Jackson, but Scott hadn't forgiven her for that one, so why should he when it was him she had been trying her hardest to kill?

"He's right, let's go." Chris said, beckoning them down the next corridor, gun prepared to fire at a second's notice.

They moved through the silent hospital, all of them alert for any sign of movement, the silence deafening as they moved through. Isaac cursed himself, he still wasn't skilled enough to smell the others out, and now his fears about them, and his worry over Scott, were driving him mad, awful images kept flashing through his brain, images he steadfastly tried to suppress. Chris then held up a hand and motioned for quiet, readying his gun, as Isaac too heard footsteps and prepared to pounce around the corner onto whoever was coming.

And then Scott and Melissa, Scott slightly hurt and Melissa looking slightly haggard, appeared around the corner.

Relief, pure, heart warming relief filled both Scott and Isaac's hearts as they beheld each other, and both of them could feel themselves relaxing as they saw the other.

"Isaac, thank god." Melissa said, and hastily pulled him into a hug which he fiercely returned.

"Are you two alright?" Chris asked, all business as Scott smiled in relief and pure joy at seeing Isaac.

"Took you long enough." He scolded playfully, and Isaac gave him a playful swat before hugging him as if his life depended on it, a ferocity which Scott returned, both of them slightly running their hands through each other's hair, discreetly so Allison wouldn't notice, both of them inhaling each other's scents.

"You ok?" Scott asked as he broke off from Isaac and Allison nodded and gave him a fleeting hug.

"Not got much choice with my own werewolf bodyguard do I?" she asked, part amused part irritated by his decision but Scott didn't seem that bothered.

"What do we do now?" Melissa asked, and Chris frowned.

"The five of us figure out what the hell we're going to do next, while figuring out where all your friends are, if the Alphas and the Darach are here, we're going to need everyone together. You know if any place where we can be safe?" Chris asked, and Melissa nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think I might know a place, follow me." She ordered, and their little group departed, Scott and Isaac bringing up the rear, both of them just happy to be seeing the other one, and unknown to the other, both of them were resisting the temptation to take the other's hand.

XX

They had a plan at least. However, as Chris and Allison went over the finer points of said plan, and Scott apprised Derek, Stiles (who was with Cora) and Peter, all of whom were still in the hospital, of the plan, Isaac couldn't help but think that Scott was mad at him for some reason.

He chanced a look around, with the others all occupied, he wasn't going to get a better opportunity to talk to him so he may as well take this one.

Scott savagely sent the text. He was stressed, he was worried, he felt betrayed, and he was angry. In fact he wasn't angry he was just seething quietly, with all out jealousy.

"Scott? Are you mad at me?" Isaac asked hesitantly, as though afraid of the answer and Scott glared at him.

Yes he was. After everything, after so many close nights together, all their touching, their...for god's sake, neither of them were blind or stupid, was he the only one who had thought that they had nearly kissed? And he so wanted to kiss Isaac, he wanted nothing more than to just go home, ignore the world and curl up with Isaac's beautiful body right beside him, and spend the rest of this hellish crisis just feeling safe and loved in Isaac's arms with Isaac kissing him passionately, massaging him, stroking him, playing with him.

He wanted Isaac, of course he did, he was in love with him!

And, for some reason he had started to believe that Isaac had started to return those feelings, until about ten minutes ago, when he had claimed that Jennifer, the teacher with the brown hair, the freaking murderous Darach, was 'kinda hot' in order to help explain to Chris who they were dealing with.

On reflection, he supposed he had been stupid to believe that Isaac would want him that way, he was only the way he was with Scott because he had never had someone like Scott before, not a best friend. After all, Isaac was young and gorgeous, and male, why would he want Scott when there were beautiful girls all over the place who would kill to be with him?

Huh, ironic, the one thing that might make him consider killing someone was his unreciprocated feelings for Isaac.

"I'm fine." He retorted sharply, getting up and going into the next room, but Isaac trotted along at his heels regardless, clearly not getting the hint.

"Scott? What have I done wrong?" he asked sadly, and Scott felt a little pang at his heart, he hated it when Isaac was sad but this time he was justified in making him sad, and he was actually right for once, it was something he had done.

And then to his great shock, he hadn't meant to, he blurted out a question.

"Do you really think Jennifer is hot?" he asked, hoping a futile hope that his voice didn't sound betrayed.

Isaac went pink and shrugged a little.

"Well yeah she is attractive, you don't think she is?" he asked shyly and Scott just turned away, fuming, but then he heard a little voice right behind him that seemed to banish all of his anger in one swift stroke.

"But while she is hot, one, she's with Derek, two, she's a teacher, three, she's a psycho and four, I really really don't fancy her." He said, his eyes boring into Scott's back curiously.

Why was his comment bothering Scott so much? He hadn't meant it, it wasn't like he was attracted to her in any way. Sure she was pretty, but...well all the other problems aside, she wasn't the gorgeous guy right in front of him with a stupid adorable pout on his face, which was giving way to a really bright look.

Wait a minute, was Scott jealous?

"You really don't fancy her?" Scott asked hopefully, and Isaac shook his head.

"Course I don't. I...I like someone else." He admitted, but while he did feel a certain dread, he also felt a certain sense of relief he was going to tell Scott, he had to tell him...

"Oh." Scott said, his face falling back into a pout again and Isaac just wanted to take hold of him and banish that pout by kissing it off of him. Getting his mind away from that little fantasy proved harder than he thought.

But as he looked at Scott, all he knew was that he couldn't bare for Scott to look so depressed, not because of him so he came in close and gently took Scott's hand, leaning his forehead against that of the guy he loved.

"Yeah. But...you mean a hell of a lot more to me than anyone else ever could. Regardless of who I fancy or don't, I won't abandon you for anything." He vowed softly, and he could see the selfish gleam of triumph in Scott's eyes as he did so.

Scott couldn't bring himself to hate himself. While he did feel bad, and felt Isaac's pain, after all he was dealing with unrequited love for the very one who had it for some unknown party, Isaac's assurance that he wouldn't abandon him was giving him a powerful sort of strength. It meant that no matter what, he would have Isaac. Scott shook his head, he couldn't let Isaac's love life be dictated by his feelings, but it was so hard not to when by keeping quiet he ensured Isaac would stick around a little longer.

"Isaac..." he began, but he really didn't want to say what he had to say, he wanted to keep Isaac with him, the thought of Isaac, being in love with someone else and leaving him on the outside looking in, he couldn't deal with it. He wanted to be the one Isaac was in love with, the one he fancied. So how could he be all that, and still tell Isaac that he didn't have to dictate his love life around what Scott wanted?

"Wait, who you date, it doesn't matter to me, provided you're happy." Scott said softly, the urge to kiss Isaac almost overpowering him and Isaac gave him a shy smile, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Well, I'm happy with you." He admitted softly, and Scott couldn't stop the large grin that spread across his face, really kind of energised and touched by that confession.

"Me too. I mean, I'm happy with you." He whispered, and they were both so close, their hands were still entwined, they were looking right into each other's beautiful eyes and their foreheads were still pressed together, they were moving forward towards each other's mouths...

"Boys, we need to go!" Melissa called from the next room and the boys broke apart, albeit very reluctantly.

"Be careful." Isaac warned and Scott grinned.

"I will if you will. Besides, it's me he wants." He told him and Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Scott bit his lip, he thought Isaac had known, apparently not.

"I'll tell you later. Be careful ok?" he asked, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, and Isaac nodded, grinning.

"I will, I want to hear why Deucalion is interested in you." He said, and Scott grinned and led the way through to the others.

And, Isaac thought savagely, if Deucalion wanted Scott, he was going to have to get in the queue and go through him, after all, he had seen him first. Scott gave him a small, enticing grin, taking delight in the fact that he knew something Isaac didn't, and Isaac couldn't help but think that he was simply doing it to wind him up.

Either that, or Scott knew full well what he was thinking.

And little did Isaac know that Scott was indeed thinking the same as Isaac. Isaac had been there first, he really liked Isaac, and as far as he was concerned everyone else came second to him and what he wanted. So yeah, Deucalion could get in line.

He belonged to Isaac.

XX

Isaac entered the house. It felt weird, in fact it felt horrible being here.

The plan had worked. Allison had tricked the Alphas into chasing here, and between them she and her father had forced them off. But that was about as far as the plan had worked. Derek had been knocked out by Jennifer, or Julia as her name apparently was, and she had once again made a run for it. Stiles had gotten Cora to the car, and with Peter they had been able to escape.

Isaac still couldn't believe he had left without Scott. Maybe if he hadn't, they wouldn't be in this mess. Despite Peter's nagging and the threat of Cora's death hanging over him, Isaac had been adamant that he wouldn't leave, not without Scott. He couldn't abandon him in an empty hospital filled with murderous Alphas, he wanted, he needed, Scott with him. But, their hand had been forced, and though it broke his heart to do so, he had left Scott behind.

He had left the person he loved behind, and at the mercy of the Alphas.

He had left Scott behind.

His Scott.

Isaac resisted the urge to punch his fist into the wall. He had left Scott behind, he had left the person he loved behind, and no matter what assurances he gave himself, it didn't alleviate the feelings of guilt, he had left Scott behind, and now the guilt was eating him up from the inside out and he knew the only person who could make him feel better was the one he had abandoned to save Cora.

He scoffed. They were doing more to save Cora than Derek was, the only problem is, that while it might save someone Derek loved, it wouldn't save the one Isaac loved. The problem was, Deucalion had finally gotten his claws on Scott.

Scott had been desperate. After she had knocked out Derek, Jennifer (Julia, the Darach, whatever) had fled, intent on gathering her next sacrifices. And to their dismay, they realised that they had been wrong in thinking she was after cops. No, she had been after parents, and the bitch had taken Melissa as well. A desperate Scott had seen no other choice. They were clueless as to how to stop her, and so, desperate and out of time and options, and having to save his mother, Scott had entered into a deal with the devil and had left with Deucalion.

And Isaac had allowed it to happen by not staying.

And now, he stood in the McCall's home, his home too, the place where for the first time he felt like as if he really belonged to a family. The house was so empty and quiet and dark, the light of its inhabitants snuffed out by their absence. The place didn't seem the same without Scott and Melissa here.

It was obvious now. This was his home. In truth, his home was wherever Scott was. Scott made a place his home.

He sniffed, wiping at his misty eyes angrily with his sleeve. Scott and Melissa were gone. Melissa was in the hands of the blasted Darach, in Jennifer's clutches and the bitch intended to sacrifice her to some ancient god to try and stop the Alphas. And on the other hand, Scott had also vanished, had finally given in and had bent to Deucalion's demands.

And now, Isaac was standing here, in his cold, dark home where the two people who made up his home lived, the two that were missing.

Melissa and Stiles' dad were both captured by the Darach. Scott was with Deucalion. The entire group was falling apart, as the Alphas and the Darach got closer and closer to ending their respective missions here. And frankly, Isaac couldn't see a way out of this one.

Scott was the one they needed. More than that he was the one he needed, and the man he loved was no longer with them because he had fled. He had abandoned Scott and now, they were all going to lose everyone and everything that they cared about. He needed Scott, his Scott, and he wouldn't believe that Scott as anything short of alright until he had him in his arms, both of them holding each other desperately.

But until then, he was in the house alone, the house he lived in. It wasn't a home anymore, just a cold and dark house.

Melissa was gone

Scott was gone.

And they had nowhere left to turn, and nothing else they could do.

The Darach was going to win.

Deucalion was going to win.

And he had left Scott behind, and had brought this entire thing about.

He had left Scott.

And now, there was every chance that he was never going to see Scott again.

He was never going to see the man he loved again.

And it was all his fault because he had left Scott behind at the hospital.

And so, despairing and defeated tears started to fall from his eyes as he sank to his knees in the hallway of the house where he lived, the house missing its two inhabitants, wracked with guilt and self loathing.

Scott was gone. And he was all alone in the house.

He sniffed and looked to the ceiling, as if he could see into the room where Scott slept when he wasn't with him and let out a piteous cry.

"Scott..."

**We only have two chapters left to go I'm afraid. Did anyone notice before me that now the chapters coincide with the episode number? I only realised the next day that theyre now on the same number as the episode**

**This one was hard to do since Isaac spent the entire episode virtually with Allison but I hope I got enough of our Scisaac bits in here. I always had the idea that once Isaac knew both of them had been captured, Isaac would go back to the house on his own and get upset.**

**So, two chapters left to go, next time is of course Alpha Pact and then the finale. So, will Scott and Isaac admit how they feel about each other? What little scenes will take place between the boys?**

**Admittedly this isnt as long and the ending isnt as good as I would want it to be for some reason, however, any and all reviews would be appreciated, I would be delighted if this got me over the seventy reviews mark, I'm hoping Two Pack will be my highest review earner yet (currently it has to beat Bleeding Storm at 71 I think it is) so any and all help would be appreciated.**

**See you after I finish off my Supernatural story and please review!**


	11. Alpha Pact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

Two-Pack

Isaac stormed out of Derek's loft. He had barely resisted the urge to throw himself at his Alpha.

His Alpha. There was a joke.

He liked Derek he really did. After all, Derek was the one who had saved him, he had made him a werewolf, and despite the problems Beacon Hills was facing, the murders of either Peter, Jackson, Jennifer or the Alphas, his life had definitely taken an upturn since Derek had turned him into a werewolf. And without being a werewolf, he would never have really gotten to know Scott, or Boyd, or Erica...basically he wouldn't have had friends.

He wouldn't have had Scott.

But while he did like Derek, even he couldn't deny that Derek just wasn't a very good Alpha. He couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery, let alone lead an entire pack. Erica and Boyd had left the pack, making a run for it. True, that wasn't entirely Derek's fault, they were the ones who had cut and run. Problem was, it was Isaac who had done most of the looking for the rest of his pack after they had vanished. Derek had looked, of course he had, but he hadn't looked well, preferring to leave the job to Isaac while he stayed indoors and brooded. And so Erica had gotten killed because they hadn't gotten to her in time and Kali had killed her.

Derek also couldn't control his uncle, whose membership in the pack was ambivalent at best, and to Isaac he presented as much of a threat to the pack as he did a benefit.

Boyd of course was now also dead, thrown onto Derek's claws by Kali, while the real threat was the woman he had been banging all along. And so Boyd had died, while Isaac had been rendered useless because he had had to protect the girl Derek was in love with, who turned out to be the Darach all along.

Scott wasn't a proper part of the pack, he had the whole lone wolf thing going, which he did not find sexy at all. To hell with it, of course he did. Scott also acted as the conscience of the pack, and as he often looked for alternative approaches to Derek's very simple and very Neanderthal way of thinking 'ooh, me see threat, me get pack to help me kill' he was often dismissed because his options didn't provide the expedient solution Derek wanted, which to him, the only expedient solution was to kill a threat even if that wasn't what was called for. And being a lone wolf it also meant that Derek couldn't exert any control over him, even when he quite clearly had better leadership qualities.

Derek had also shown rather poor Alpha like qualities when he had all but banished him from his home. He was his Alpha, he was meant to help him, not throw him out when he had nowhere to go. In hindsight, while it had hurt like hell, he really didn't mind now because it meant he got to spend all his time with Scott, but still, throwing him out had been a very low blow and not one he should do and still expect loyalty from, he was lucky Isaac hadn't told him to get stuffed after that.

And now Cora was dying, poisoned by the bitch of a woman that Derek had been dating, the bloody Darach, and he was just sitting idly by, brooding and feeling sorry for himself all over again. This was his sister, he ought to be doing something, doing anything, but he was just sitting there, brooding and feeling sorry for himself!

Isaac roared in frustration, and ripped a massive chunk out of the wall with his claws. Everyone in his pack, in his life, was either dying or leaving, and he was sick of it! Erica, Boyd, now Cora, all dying, and Scott had vanished, and Melissa was missing and Stiles had also gone missing since the confrontation in the hospital. Isaac placed a hand on the wall, breathing heavily.

He couldn't lose anyone else. He wouldn't lose anyone else, least of all, Scott, Stiles and Melissa. They were his family now, and let's face it, they were a better one than Derek was, who didn't seem to care that much even when his sister was dying since all he was doing was sitting on his arse perfecting the art of doing nothing!

Blinking tears from his eyes (he couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or just plain old frustrated), he slammed his fist into the wall, making the cheap bricks crumble around his fist, breathing heavily.

The entire thing was ridiculous. He was worried sick, his friends were dropping like flies, his Alpha was useless, and Scott...Scott had gone off with Deucalion. The evil blind bastard had backed him into a corner of hopelessness and had taken Scott from him.

His Scott. His Alpha.

Because that was clear now. Ever since Derek had thrown him out of the loft, and Derek's sheer lack of leadership which was even now still whittling down their numbers, this had been coming. Isaac was changing pack. Scott, his gorgeous, kind, loving Scott, the one who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, the one who from that very night had basically melted his way into Isaac's heart, he was his Alpha now. Isaac needed Scott to be his Alpha. Scott, the one who had so casually and easily curled up in bed beside Isaac the very first night, the one who made his life a million times better, the one he loved to snuggle up to and hang out with and touch and nuzzle, he was his Alpha now. Scott had virtually been his Alpha since Derek had thrown him out. With that one simple act, while he still had Isaac's loyalty and affection, Derek had started the process of losing the final member of his original pack, and had driven him into the pack, and arms, of a much more superior Alpha.

A hotter Alpha too.

Isaac stood upright again. He had a job to do. While his Alpha, who he wasn't entirely convinced hadn't created his pack just because he was bored and lonely (Derek hadn't actually answered him when he had challenged him with that), was sitting on his laurels contemplating his navel while feeling deservedly woefully useless and insignificant while his poor sister died, Isaac was going to go and do something. Find Scott, help Allison, look for Stiles, help Melissa, he didn't care, but he was going to do something.

He was going to help the people he cared about even if Derek didn't.

Scott, Stiles, Melissa, the sheriff, Cora...all of them were in trouble. He didn't even know what he could do, but he was going to do something.

He had to.

And if it helped him get Scott back, so much the better.

XX

He wanted Scott. Sure the attack hadn't been fatal, but the bloody thing had stung like a son of a bitch. The thought of having Scott right beside him, making it better just be being there, sympathising and comforting and caring, yeah that was a nice thought, one that he didn't want to leave behind because if he did it would mean admitting he had failed. He'd been powerless as Jennifer had taken Chris away because the hunter had zapped him with his werewolf jabber when he hadn't expected it. Vowing to kill Chris if Jennifer didn't, he slowly hauled himself to his feet.

What did he do now? Chris had been taken, which meant the crazy bitch had the number of people she needed for her next sacrifice, and while he could care less about Chris (he could care even less that caring less about Chris since the arrogant bastard had electrocuted him, he didn't care if he'd had good intentions), he did care about Stiles' father and Melissa.

He couldn't let Scott down regardless, which meant he had to do something.

So he got to his feet to see Allison struggling against the handcuffs her father had put her in. He was sorely tempted to leave her there. After all, it was her father who had gotten them into this mess and doing that might make her realise he really wasn't interested.

But he wouldn't. Scott wouldn't be happy if he did that, and he had also promised Scott that he would look after her, and Scott, wherever he was and whatever he was doing, had quite enough to be going on with without worrying about Isaac not doing the job he had been given.

But as Isaac freed her from her bonds and she asked if all three of the parents were going to die (if Jennifer had her way yes, the bitch could have taken any three parents from Beacon Hills but no, she takes the parents of Scott, Stiles and Allison because Derek basically led her right to them by getting involved with her in the first place) she got all wound up and started to cry. He got it, he really did. After all, her dad was the only one she had left since her aunt was basically a mass murderer and had been what had turned Peter into a murdering loony and Derek into an aloof wreck, and her mother was a vicious old cow who had tried to kill Scott (so she deserved exactly what she got in his slightly biased opinion) and now Chris was the last member of her family still alive unless you counter her power hungry and bitter grandfather who had caused just as many problems as he had solved.

Maybe part of it was jealousy. His father hadn't exactly been a great parent. In fact, Melissa had been more of a parent to him than his father had ever been. And now, Jennifer had her, and for that alone, he wanted to rip the bitch into kebabs. It was also because of her that Scott was now with that nutter Deucalion which wasn't improving his mood anyway. So yeah he could get why she was upset, why she was scared, but they all were!

Stiles was worried sick about his father and his best friend, Scott was worried sick about his mother, Allison was worried about her father, and Isaac was worried about Scott. Add all the others in and the entire thing was just far too insane and complicated to wrap his head around.

But her crying didn't help. This wasn't what he was good at. If it was Scott, or even Stiles, yeah sure, he'd know what to do (well mostly). Even Lydia he had some idea of what to do. But Allison was a different matter entirely.

She wasn't his favourite person sure, but he didn't want to hurt her, which if he comforted her, he could do by accident. He didn't want her to think he was leading her on, because he was in no way interested in her. He was in love with Scott, not Allison, and he really didn't want her to get it into her head that he might like her back because he was flat out not interested (and even if he wasn't in love with Scott, he still wouldn't be interested, at least he didn't think he would be, sure she was pretty, but there was still the whole thing where she tried to kill him and broke Scott's heart, but the second part might be due to his feelings he didn't know).

But he also needed to go, they needed to go and get reinforcements, information, advice, anything that wasn't standing in this horrible bank vault which smelt of despair, fear and death...Erica's death. And she was upset, and he did feel bad for her, after all, her father was on the hit list of the sodding Darach.

So reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her to soothe her, and as she buried her head in his shoulder, all the way through it he wished it was Scott he had safely in his arms rather than his ex.

XX

"You need to stay here." Stiles said awkwardly, and Isaac barely suppressed a snarl.

"Stay here? Are you crazy?" he demanded angrily, and Stiles looked at him helplessly.

"What do you want from me Isaac? Jennifer has my dad and the closest thing to a mother I've got, and Deucalion has someone who's virtually my brother. And all I can think about is how Jennifer is going to make me lose all three of them, and we can't do anything about it because that insane werewolf has the only one who can do something to stop it since your Alpha is to busy navel gazing to help!" Stiles exclaimed in a breathless rush and he leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily, clutching at his chest.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked in concern, Lydia had mentioned that he had had a panic attack earlier which she had helped him get over but she hadn't actually said how.

Stiles continued panting, looking at Isaac desperately as Isaac tried to help.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay here, I'll look after Lydia and Allison, please don't have a panic attack because of me!" he pleaded and rather impressively, Stiles gave a derisive snort and waved him off, continuing to pant, he couldn't catch his breath, Deaton was out somewhere, and Isaac really needed to help Stiles, he couldn't lose him as well, not on top of everyone else he had lost and looked like he was about to lose.

He continued to pant, and Isaac looked around desperately for anything that might help, anything that might calm Stiles down, but there was nothing around, what sort of vets was this? Deaton clearly had a line in fixing shapeshifters, why couldn't he dabble in human medicine and Isaac wouldn't then have to watch one of his best friends suffering a panic attack because his world, just like everyone else's, was imploding with terrible rapidity.

Wait a minute, take his mind off his panic, that might work!

"Alright, stay with me ok," he asked, taking a gentle hold of Stiles as he continued to panic, and Stiles gave a weak nod, "think happy thoughts, of you and Scott, Lydia, lacrosse, your jeep, kittens, puppies, all that kind of stuff." He encouraged, but as Stiles shook his head he realised it was a lost cause, yeah this wasn't helping at all.

Unless he told him something that ought to really take his mind off his panic.

"I'm in love with Scott!" he blurted out, deciding to go through with it before he chickened out and before Stiles got any worse.

Stiles gave a deep shuddering breath, and then turned to face Isaac incredulously, and gasped at him.

"What?" he wheezed, and Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, he had stopped the panic attack at least, now he just had to deal with the fall out.

So, nervous, he scuffed his toes on the floor and avoided looking at Stiles.

"Hey it stopped your panic attack." He pointed out, and Stiles nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose it did. It's not every day one of your best friends and partner in educating his other best friend in the finer things in life blurts out he is in love with that best friend. You really meant it didn't you? You're in love with Scott." He said, and Isaac nodded meekly.

"Yeah." He said uncertainly, edging back from Stiles.

Stiles looked at this strange behaviour, wondering why Isaac was acting this way until it finally clicked. Of course.

"Wait, do you think I'm going to like you less just because you're in love with Scott?" he asked in disbelief, and Isaac looked at him uncertainly, still scuffing his toes, and Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Isaac, I don't care about that! You're one of my best friends! And don't tell him this, but you could do a lot worse than fancy Scott. I don't care if you're in love with him. I just want you guys to be happy." He said, and Isaac looked at him eagerly.

"You're ok with it?" he asked, and Stiles nodded before giving Isaac a hug.

"Course I am, you're my best friends and you make each other happy. That's good enough for me." He assured him and Isaac hugged him fiercely back.

"And I broke you out of your panic attack." He said brightly, and Stiles nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, don't see why though, I think it was just the way you blurted out your big admission." He mused, and Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled, and Stiles grinned.

"Come on, you guys aren't exactly subtle. You both live together for a start, and you both like cuddling up to each other, you can see it when we hang out and play games, you're always right beside each other, touching as much as possible. And I heard that you've slept together a lot. You might not be a couple but you've still shared a bed. And besides, it's pretty hard not to notice the big goo-goo eyes you keep fluttering at each other, and the drawn out longing looks you keep sending each other's way. And the fact that you each hang on the other's word. Danny's noticed, and you guys are so obvious even Coach Finstock had realised there's something going on between you." He pointed out and Isaac sighed.

"And here I thought we were being subtle about it. So if everyone else sees it, why the hell doesn't Allison?" he demanded, and Stiles frowned in sympathy.

"Yeah, I noticed she was kind of attached to you, what, you reckon she likes you?" he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

"I'm beginning to think she does, but no matter what I do it doesn't seem to be discouraging her." He complained, and Stiles tapped his teeth with his finger pensively.

"Yeah, that's a whole pile of awkwardness. But it's a whole pile of awkwardness that can wait till another day, we have enough crap going on at the moment. So, you ok to stay here and keep an eye on the girls?" he asked, and he had to admit, when Isaac gave him that kicked puppy look, he could see why he had heard Scott once mutter that Isaac was cuter than he was (pure prejudice clearly, he'd always said Scott had no taste). Mind you, since it was quite obvious his best friend, his brother, liked Isaac as much as he liked him, he couldn't really fault Scott's taste in men either. He had a frigging awesome best friend and just as good a boyfriend if he got his finger out and did something about it, preferably before Allison tried anything for whatever reason.

"But..." Isaac protested, and Stiles looked at him desperately.

"Hey, dude, don't kick off another panic attack. I know you're worried about them all too. But if the Alphas or Jennifer come here, you're the only one who might be able to protect Allison and Lydia, Deaton and I won't be up to much. Please Isaac." He pleaded, and irritably, begrudgingly, and resentfully, Isaac nodded, and a second later found Stiles' hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Scott will be alright. He's good at this stuff. You might not think it to look at him, but he's quite clever when he puts his mind to it. And quite the con artist too. He'll be fine. And as soon as Deaton and I see him, I'll get him to call you, or at least tell you he's alright. I promise." He said, and Isaac nodded faithfully.

"Alright, I'll babysit. Be careful." He warned, and Stiles nodded.

"You too. See you in a bit dude." He said, turning for the door, until Isaac called him back.

"Hey Stiles?" he asked, and Stiles turned back to face him.

"What?"

"Thanks. For...you know." Isaac said with a small grin, and Stiles nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, same to you." He said, before leaving Isaac alone with the girls.

XX

"Scott!" Isaac cried in relief as his Alpha came through the door, and Scott found himself immediately wrapped in a fierce hug which he was only too happy to return.

Both of the young wolves stood drinking in each other's scent as Deaton and Stiles exchanged exasperated looks outside as the two wolves were blocking the door.

After the boys had separated and Scott had returned with Allison and Stiles with the items they needed, Scott and Isaac sat in the waiting room waiting for Deaton to finish creating the ice baths.

"I don't like this Scott." Isaac said darkly, and Scott sighed.

"I'm not too keen on it myself, but we don't have a choice, we need to find the nemeton tree or mom..." he said, his voice breaking, and Isaac nuzzled his cheek softly, eliminating the tear that had slipped down Scott's cheek.

"She'll be fine. We'll get her back, I promise. I just wish you didn't have to die just to do it." Isaac said, his own voice breaking, and he felt Scott give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine Isaac. Deaton knows what he's doing." He assured him, and Isaac looked into the room where the three freezing cold tubs were, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah I know, but what if something goes wrong? And I've been in an ice bath, believe me, it sucks ass." He told Scott, who nodded.

"I know. I didn't want you going in then, and I don't particularly want to go in now, but we don't have a choice Isaac. Look on the bright side, I won't crush your hand like you did mine." He said brightly, and Isaac gave him a dirty look.

"Haha." He said, and the two of them sat together, Isaac's hand ensnared in Scott's, both of them sitting close, both of them filled with fear, and both of them resisting the rather strong urge not to snuggle into each other.

"Who's going to be your anchor?" Isaac broached innocently.

He wanted it to be him. It had to be someone with a strong bond to them, but with the people in question, it just wouldn't be feasible. With Scott, Stiles and Allison going under, Isaac would need to anchor Stiles while Deaton took Scott. He bitterly wished someone else could take Stiles. Not that he wished any harm on Stiles, far from it, he was his best friend, but he wanted to be the one responsible for Scott.

Mind you, maybe it would be best if he didn't. The anchor had to push them under the freezing cold water. He could just imagine the vast array of nightmares that would ensue if he basically drowned Scott. He gave a small shudder, and Scott wrapped his arm around him, bringing him close, drinking in Isaac's scent as he did so.

"You cold?" Scott asked in concern, and Isaac smiled grimly.

"Not as cold as you're going to be." He said, trying to take the edge off it.

And it didn't help that his brain and his heart were now both very aware of the potential of something going wrong. If something went wrong, anything could go wrong, any if not all of the three could easily die in this risky plan. He didn't like it one little bit, too much could go wrong.

And then he could lose Stiles, his best friend.

And worse, he could lose Scott, the guy he loved, his Alpha.

He didn't want to think about it. But he did love Scott. And Stiles, who was usually right about these sorts of things, thought that Scott loved him too. What did he do? He wanted to tell Scott, he wanted to admit how he felt about him. But what if Scott actually didn't feel the same way? And if he did tell him, and something went wrong, what would happen then? Or worse, what if he didn't tell him, and something went wrong, the thoughts of what might have been would surely drive him insane.

What did he do?

As Isaac's internal debate raged, Scott just simply held the person he loved in his arms, resting his cheek on Isaac's shoulder, savouring the scent of Isaac, his Isaac. Given a choice, and if his mother and the others were safe, he would stay like this forever if he could. But now, he was riddled with a choice of his own to make. Did he tell Isaac how he felt about him? Did he admit he was head over heels in love with him?

And if he did, and Isaac didn't feel the same way, what would happen then? Would Isaac move out? He hoped not, he knew full well he wouldn't survive it. And if he did feel the same way, but something happened to him, it could destroy Isaac, and he didn't want to think about that, he couldn't bear to hurt Isaac like that.

Both of them were then jarred out of their musings by Deaton telling them that the baths were ready. Stiles sent Scott a slightly scared look, and led the way through, Allison and Lydia close behind, leaving Scott alone with Isaac. This was the last chance either of them was going to have.

"Scott..." Isaac mumbled hesitantly, as a conflicted Scott moved towards the door, interrupting Scott who had just been about to turn back and blurt out his feelings to Isaac.

"Yeah?" he asked huskily, and savoured the experience as Isaac hugged him fiercely, and Scott once more wished he could just stay like this forever.

"Just...just come back. Just as you are." Isaac mumbled pathetically, but he sounded do desperate and lost that Scott couldn't help but smile a little.

He couldn't help it, he found Isaac cute when he got all childlike.

So he gently nudged Isaac with his nose, looking into his eyes intently.

"I will, I promise." He vowed huskily, and once again, the two of them were so close that he physically had to prevent himself from kissing Isaac.

But it was getting harder and harder to resist that temptation, Isaac was so near, and so gorgeous, and his lips...

Isaac wanted to shake his head, he wanted to stop this, he knew he should. But Scott was right in front of him, his beautiful Scott, his warm brown eyes locked with his, his soft lips slightly open, and they were getting closer...

"Scott, hurry up dude!" Stiles yelled from the other room, and reluctantly the two boys broke apart, making their miserable way into the room.

And as Deaton once more explained the ritual, explained the anchor, or emotional tether, Isaac so wanted to drift to Scott, who was holding a watch his father had given his mother. However, he couldn't, he had to bring back Stiles, and so he and Lydia exchanged a silent look of agreement, he would take her place beside Stiles and she would take his beside Allison.

And then, to Scott's horror, Deaton said Lydia was Stiles' connection.

And Deaton remained Scott's.

Meaning Isaac was now Allison's.

He didn't mind his being Deaton, he really didn't. But in an ideal world, he'd have had Isaac be his tether. He'd want Isaac there, holding him, keeping him anchored, bringing him back to the world.

But no. He was Allison's anchor. Allison looked at Isaac as though he were some sort of larger than life hero. Isaac shot Scott a hesitant, scared look, and Scott barely fought down a snarl. Isaac...was Allison's tether. Isaac, the person he was in love with, was the tether to his ex girlfriend. Isaac looked at him pleadingly, but all Scott did was give an irritable jerk of his head before turning away before he could see that pained expression on Isaac's face any longer.

How could he have been so stupid? Allison was linked to Isaac! To him, he'd wanted that. To Stiles, yes, he'd expected that. But to Allison? He was Allison's anchor to the real world, someone she had an emotional connection to? He'd only asked Isaac to look after her, not, not...well not whatever he had done to make such an impression on her.

Allison clearly liked Isaac. Clearly she had moved on, and had replaced him, with Isaac. Allison had replaced him in her life, and had filled the void with the one person he wished violently that she had kept her hands off. And Scott had all but delivered Isaac to her, practically gift wrapped him for her.

He was such an idiot. He had thrown Isaac at her, and she had reciprocated in kind. And with that sort of attention, of course Isaac would give in. He'd never had someone like her before, he would have lapped up the attention she was foisting on him, of course he would have.

He'd been an idiot to let himself believe Isaac would feel that way about him. He'd been an idiot to think that Isaac wanted that. He'd been leading him on, not intentionally, but he had been. It wasn't Isaac's fault that Scott was stupid enough to fall for it.

He had lost Isaac. He'd been such an idiot to think Isaac would care about him the way he did about him. And now, he was with Allison.

Allison had replaced Scott with Isaac. And Isaac had replaced Scott with Allison.

Which meant that Scott was alone.

Again.

He climbed into the bath, determinedly avoiding Isaac's gaze. They could still be friends he supposed. He would just have to try and bury his feelings.

Isaac shot a sad look at Scott, who was now refusing to look at him. He didn't really think he cared about Allison the way she cared about him did he? After all, it was fairly obvious that Isaac was head over heels for him, not for her. He had no interest in her. And even if he did, he wouldn't do that to Scott. He wouldn't hurt him like that. Now to mentioned how awkward it would be if he started dating Allison when she was Scott's ex. The entire thing was just so confusing.

He did wish Scott would look at him.

Stiles, in the middle bath, shared a look of exasperation with Lydia, who just shook her head in dismay. Where they the only two in their group who used their brain? How did Scott not see that Isaac was clearly in love with him, and not with Allison? And more to the point, how the hell was she missing the fact that Isaac was only with her because Scott had asked her? Werewolf hunting aside, considering Isaac was in love with Scott, he was hardly going to be her biggest fan.

But, all because Allison had fallen for Isaac when none of them had been looking, Scott was now determinedly ignoring Isaac, leaving Isaac with a broken expression on his face. But Stiles knew Scott too well. He was hurting, he felt betrayed, and that the person he loved was with someone else. He was also going into freeze out mode when no one (aside from arguably Isaac under better circumstances) could reach him.

Why was his best friend so damn stubborn?

He wanted to tell Scott that that wasn't how it was. He actually wanted them both together, he wanted them both to be happy. He wanted to tell Isaac that Scott had the wrong idea and didn't hate him. But he couldn't, this wasn't the time or the place for that talk, not when he was shrivelling up with the cold. Or when Allison was in earshot.

But, he could give Scott something else to think about.

So, he told him about his dickhead father being back in town.

And as Scott turned to face him, catching Isaac's hurt but suddenly hopeful eye, he was grimly aware that his plan had worked.

And then, hating herself, Lydia pushed Stiles under.

Deaton pushed Scott under.

And, his eyes never leaving his Scott, who had given him a cold shoulder even before he had gotten into the bath, Isaac pushed Allison under, never taking his eyes off the one he truly loved.

**One chapter to go!**

**Silly Scott, silly Allison, silly Isaac. Can't you see Scott and Isaac belong together? And why on earth does Scott think Isaac likes Allison? (my shipping aside, i am against Isaac being with Allison simply on principle, it may have come across as slightly bashy in this chapter, but am I the only one who thinks her attraction to Isaac in the show is mostly onesided? Sure theres a little bit but she seems more interested in him than he is in her, or is it just me?)**

**Anyway, I thought it was time Stiles got the full story, at least hes got a decent brain on his shoulders. (And yes, he has gotten definitely cuter this season, he should keep his hair longer).**

**So, we have one chapter left I'm afraid! And then we shall have to endure the long hiatus (known as hellatus in Supernatural, not quite right but we could call the teen wolf one Haleatus (I just thought of that just now, quite pleased with that) until January. But rest assured I will return then.**

**For the final chapter then: will Scott and Isaac tell each other how they feel? More importantly will they get together at long last? And what else awaits us? (A little Lydia and Isaac scene for a start)**

**You know the drill by now people, and I work tomorrow morning so make my early start that much more bearable by leaving pretty reviews if you please! And I'll be back in a couple of days!**


	12. Lunar Ellipse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

Two-Pack

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked as Isaac paced restlessly between Stiles and Scott's tub.

"Ask me that again when they wake up." He muttered and she sighed, coming closer to him as he sank back to his perch, between Scott and Stiles' tubs, where his best friend and the person he was in love with were floating as if dead beneath the blackened water.

Yeah this didn't scare him at all. Scott just lying there as though he were dead, completely unmoving, his yellow eyes (which Isaac had to admit, he found kind of appealing) gazing into nothing as he floated beneath the surface. He would be having nightmares about this that was for sure.

"They'll be fine." She assured him softly, and he looked at her in disbelief.

"They'll be fine? They've been like this for over ten hours, and none of them are doing anything!" he cried desperately and she smiled.

"Hey, don't you have a panic attack, I don't want to have to kiss you too." She said, and he looked at her in surprise.

"So, that's how you jarred Stiles out? I was wondering how you did it, I blurted out that I love Scott...oh crap." He said meekly, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Isaac, out of the lot of us, I think it's fair to say Stiles and I are the smartest. I'm also not blind, it was pretty obvious that you and Scott liked each other. And considering both my serious boyfriends have been homicidal maniacs for whatever reason, I can hardly judge you. Besides, it's ok with me. And for what it's worth, I reckon you'd both make a cute couple." She said with a small grin and Isaac seemed to deflate.

"That would be easier if he knew how I felt about him. And if he didn't think I was in love with Allison. You should have seen the way he looked at me when Deaton said I was Allison's anchor, it was like I'd kicked him in the nuts after screwing his mother and crashing his bike. And he didn't even look at me after that." He said miserably, and Lydia could just imagine that if Isaac was a dog, his ears would be drooped in depression.

Trying to banish the image of all her wolf friends with dog ears from her mind (she pictured Isaac as a beagle and Scott as a spaniel, she decided she better stop there) she went up to Isaac and wrapped him in a one armed hug.

"It'll be alright Isaac. Trust me, Scott likes you as much as you like him." She assured him, and he looked at her miserably.

"He might have done. Not now, not when he thinks I like Allison as much as I like him. And she seems to like me as much as I like him too." He said, looking saddened, lost and confused, and she couldn't help but take pity on him.

"Isaac...I know all this is messed up, and Allison...she does like you." She admitted, but Allison was currently freezing in a bath and couldn't stop her telling Isaac anything.

Isaac looked at her incredulously.

"Is she crazy? One I'm a werewolf, two, Scott's kind of my best friend and I wouldn't do that to him, three I'm not interested and four, she wanted to freaking kill me!" he protested and she shrugged.

"Hey, I knew Jackson was an arrogant, stuck up, highly strung jerk and I still dated him, even though a lot of the time I was with him I had to be someone I wasn't. And when he found out about werewolves he treated me like crap because he suddenly thought he was better than me. Doesn't mean I didn't love him, I did. And in her defence, you are very attractive." She said matter of factly, and Isaac shook his head.

"But why does she think I'll like her back? I was keeping an eye on her and did the comforting bit sure, but that was for Scott. She isn't even really my friend, partly due to the whole werewolf killer, attempted murder thing, and partly due to..."

"How she treated Scott?" Lydia asked shrewdly, and he nodded, making her smile slightly.

"Well yeah, you told me about their first break up and she was basically being an ungrateful bitch. Second time it was also all her fault because she listened to her evil grandfather and felt bad. I don't get what he sees in her." He grumbled, and she smirked.

"I know. That's because you're in love with Scott. Hey...if you and Scott do hook up, she'll be the other woman in both your relationships!" she said brightly, stopping grinning with difficulty as Isaac glowered at her dangerously.

She may be a banshee but she didn't know enough yet to go up against a werewolf.

"What do I do Lydia?" he asked sadly, and she sighed and hugged him again.

"We wait. And when all this crap is over, then we can sort out this mess between you and Scott. All you have to do is convince him that you don't like Allison." She soothed, and he snorted derisively.

"I can't even convince Allison I don't like her like that, so how will that work?" he asked miserably, and Lydia smiled.

"We'll think of something." She assured him as the two went back to their silent vigil over their frozen drowning friends, Isaac's eyes never leaving Scott.

XX

They were finally awake. As soon as Deaton had informed them, Isaac and Lydia had tore through to the next room, virtually flattening the poor vet, come sage come druid in the process.

As he recovered from being stampeded, Lydia helped Allison stand up, before she wrapped a warm towel around a shivering Stiles who had managed to get up on his own. That left Isaac to deal with Scott. Isaac immediately wrapped the towel around him and helped his shaking Alpha, because that's what he was to him, out of the bath, Scott's teeth chattering as he did so. Isaac then started to wipe him down, only to stop when Scott abruptly pulled away from him, glaring out of the door. Feeling the obvious dismissal like a hammer blow to the gut, Isaac trotted over to Stiles, keeping his eyes away from Scott as Scott tried himself stubbornly. Stiles sent him a questioning look, but Isaac simply shook his head and started to help him dry off and warm up, all the while trying to ignore the interested look that Allison was sending his way.

As the three who'd diced with death gathered to tell them what had happened, Isaac once more moved towards Scott. It wasn't as if he was doing anything, he just wanted to make sure Scott was alright. But as soon as he got anywhere near to him, Scott turned away and started talking to Stiles. Isaac tried hard not to let it bother him. He'd just diced with death, he was a bit mixed up...

No, this was because he was Allison's anchor, and now Scott didn't want him near him. And it hurt like hell. Scott was the one who he loved, the one who had taken him in, and suddenly he was getting the Derek treatment from someone he didn't even think was capable of giving it. Stiles sent him another questioning look, hating the hurt that was blossoming in Isaac's eyes. What was Scott doing? He exchanged a glance with Lydia, who glared at Scott before basically continuing a silent conversation with Stiles, their eyes telling each other everything. In the end both rolled their eyes in frustration. Yeah, it seemed that werewolves generally weren't the brains of the outfit, that was down to the banshee and the human.

Idiot.

And before either of them could say anything, a glowering Isaac promptly sat down beside Allison, who looked happily surprised that he was sitting beside her. Lydia sagged a little in frustration but she could hardly blame him, he was head over heels for Scott and Scott was now treating him like he didn't exist. She hadn't exactly been sensible when Jackson had so abruptly dumped her (she was over that, of course she was, mind you if he hadn't been such a jerk they might have figured out he was a kanima long before it became an issue) but really boys?

As they explained that Scott and the others had been out for sixteen hours, Isaac's voice had a hint of fear in it as he pointedly looked at Allison while he said it. Allison smiled a little, hesitantly as not sure what was going on but behind Isaac's turned head, Scott was scowling angrily. So, he'd been more worried about her had he? Fine.

Beside him, faithfully, Stiles just exchanged a frustrated glance with Lydia, both of them restraining the urge to hit the two werewolves.

But, as Deaton informed them that they had four hours left before the eclipse, which was most likely when Jennifer would make her move, Isaac saw not the surly hurtful Scott who had been in the tub, but the passionate, leader Scott who could fix anything. He quickly took command of the situation and gave everyone jobs, and told Allison he needed her help. He then turned his attention to Isaac, and as he saw the hurt that he had put on Isaac's face, his voice wavered slightly. He shouldn't feel guilty for hurting Isaac. But...he did.

It wasn't Isaac's fault that Allison liked him now. And he was partly to blame, he had gotten his hopes up that Isaac would feel the same way about him, it wasn't Isaac's fault that he didn't. Or that he had unintentionally led Scott on.

And besides, he couldn't bear it when Isaac looked that sad.

"You can come too...if you want." He said softly, noticing Stiles and Lydia beaming triumphantly beside him for some reason, and Isaac looked at him intently.

"Of course I'll come. Anything, you know that." He whispered in response, and Scott smiled hesitantly at him, both boys feeling a million times better all of a sudden as they made a move to try and stop the Darach.

XX

The three of them made good their escape from the apartment building, Allison smirking slightly as she saw the smoke coming out of her window. Isaac had to admit, even though he didn't like her in that way, he could be beginning to like her as a friend. She was pretty cool when she put her mind to it.

"We'll take my car, hang on, I'll bring it round." She said, heading to the car park at the rear of the building, giving Scott and Isaac their first time alone since before he'd gone into the tub.

Isaac didn't know what to say, he wanted to explain about Allison, but now didn't seem the time, they had other things to worry about, including the angry FBI agent upstairs who just happened to be Scott's father. But as his gaze dropped from Scott nervously, his eyes went immediately back to Scott, noticing the tears welling in his eyes.

"Scott?" he asked gently, and Scott gave a sniff, stubbornly keeping turned away from him.

"I'm fine." He assured him, and Isaac smirked in spite of himself.

"Yeah, and I'm Aretha Franklin. Scott, I just want to help." He said, putting his hand hesitantly on Scott's shoulder, feeling immensely relieved when he didn't shrug it off.

"I'm alright. It's just...I've not seen him in years and now he suddenly turns up when everything we know is going to hell in a handbasket. I really didn't need him to come back now." He mumbled, and Isaac took a step closer, close enough to be almost touching Scot's body with his own.

"So you and your dad don't get on I take it?" he asked softly, and Scott snorted, bemused.

"Hell no. Not after the jackass abandoned me and mom. And now he's back, thinking he knows everything and thinking he has the right to act like a father again after all these years. He doesn't, he never was much of a father. He wasn't here when we needed him, when mom cried herself to sleep every night during the divorce. He didn't bother keeping in contact, he didn't care about me. I've not had a father for over ten years, and I sure as hell don't need one now." He bit out bitterly, his voice choked with tears and Isaac abandoned all pretence, and wrapped Scott in a hug.

"Shh." Isaac soothed as Scott cried onto his shoulder, with Isaac unable to tell if his tears were due to him being upset, angry or bitter about all that had happened.

He gently rocked Scott a little, his hand stroking through his hair, and Scott managed to register that his jerk father had at least caused one good thing to happen, he was in Isaac's arms again, with Isaac gently soothing him, stroking his hair to calm him. And for a second, he forgot all about Allison and her relationship with Isaac, it just felt right being in Isaac's embrace again. And they were both close, and as Isaac pulled away slightly, both of them looked into each other's eyes, and Scott so wanted just to kiss him and to hell with the consequences...

"Hey, look on the bright side. Your dad may be a jackass, but at least he hasn't locked you in a freezer." Isaac whispered to him, nudging him with his nose.

And he couldn't help it. Scott actually laughed, making Isaac grin.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean, not that what your dad did to you is at all funny-" he justified, hoping Isaac wouldn't get the wrong idea, and Isaac grinned.

"i know. I did say it to cheer you up. Uh oh." He said worriedly, seeing the lift in the building was coming towards the ground floor.

"Ugh, I can't deal with another family reunion." Scott muttered, just as Allison pulled up, looking harried.

"You won't need to if you hurry, get in!" she urged, and Isaac clambered in the back, and for a split second, Scott stopped to ponder why he didn't sit beside Allison before he got in himself, Allison driving away just as the elevator divulged his father and his back up.

XX

Yeah, running around in the dark forest with what seemed to be a cyclone raging was a really good way to spend a Friday night. Running around said forest with said cyclone raging while the Darach was heading for a showdown with the leader of the murderous Alphas and the guy he loved looking for his best friend who hadn't reported in for ages was an even better way to spend an evening.

Isaac swore violently. Scott was heading for a showdown with Jennifer, Stiles was missing, Ethan and Lydia were trying to turn Aiden away from the dark side, and Cora might be dead by now. And to top it off, this storm was playing havoc with his sense of smell.

"Isaac..." Allison said weakly, and he looked back at her, to see her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"What?" he asked nervously, knowing full well whatever she was about to tell him wasn't good news.

"The twins...they're dead. So is Kali." She said, her voice shaky, and Isaac staggered back in shock.

He hadn't been the twins biggest fans, but he hadn't wanted them dead. Kali, sure, but not the twins.

"What about Derek? Cora? Lydia?" he asked urgently, and she shook her head.

"The text came from Lydia's phone, but I don't think it's her who sent it. And Derek...he left with Jennifer." She said breathlessly, and Isaac groaned.

Regardless, that could mean that Derek might have been backed into the position where he too would have to fight Scott. Scott couldn't take Derek, not when he was an Alpha. Deucalion could probably deal with him if he transformed, but surely he would deal with Jennifer. This was just getting worse.

But there was one positive thing. If Lydia hadn't sent that text, it meant that Cora most likely had, which meant she was fine. At least one thing was going their way tonight, nothing else seemed to be.

"Come on, you're the only one who can find them now. Scott needs us to find them. Let's go." She urged, and Isaac sighed wearily.

"All this crap really sucks." He complained, and Allison looked to the sky, where the moon was getting close to the point where it would disappear.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look on the bright side." She suggested, and he looked at her sceptically.

"Bright side? Your dad, Stiles' dad and Scott's mom are all held prisoner in the root cellar beside some evil tree stump. Stiles is MIA. The twins are dead, meaning Lydia and when he finds out Danny will be a state. There's a list of bodies that's only getting higher. The Darach, our English teacher, has Derek wrapped around her little finger. We're running lost through the woods trying to find the evil tree stump. Scott's asshole father's reared his ugly head at exactly the wrong moment. And to top it all off, Scott's with bloody Deucalion, about to enter a showdown with the blasted Darach. Where the hell is the damned bright side?" he demanded hysterically, and she shrugged.

"Admittedly that's a lot of a dark side. But...one way or another, it ends tonight. And besides, you know Scott as well as I do. If anyone can get us a win out of this, it's him." She told him, and he had to smile at that.

Yeah, if he could just stop worrying about Scott he might be able to believe that.

But she was right. Scott had gotten out of a lot of crappy situations. This was just one more. He would do it.

Smiling a little, and feeling slightly more optimistic about their chances, he beckoned Allison to follow him as they continued the hunt.

XX

It was over. It was all over.

And amazingly, all of them were still standing.

The storm was gone. The Darach had been stopped. The sacrifices were saved. And finally, Isaac could rest his aching arms. Holding up the earth had made him very sympathetic to a particular Titan that now made him very determined to pay more attention when they learned about Greek mythology. Seriously, Atlas deserved a frigging medal.

"Mom!" Scott exclaimed happily, and Melissa hugged her son to her fiercely, her son embracing her happily.

"That's more than enough excitement for one day." The sheriff said wearily, as he tended to Stiles' cut while Stiles yawned tiredly.

"Tell me about it." Chris said, very aware of the glare that Allison was giving him.

"Well if you hadn't locked me up and electrocuted Isaac..." she began angrily, and Scott's Alpha eyes flashed red as he turned to glare at Chris.

"What?" he growled menacingly, and Isaac's ears perked up as he watched Chris recoil in fear at the tone of his voice.

"It was for their own good." He said bravely, because crap Scott looked ten times older and a hundred times scarier as an Alpha.

Scott snarled in the back of his throat, and Chris suddenly became very aware of Scott's claws extending. Melissa, smiling as she noticed this, turned to Chris and cocked her head in a smug way.

"I think I can interpret that growl. If you ever use one of your little werewolf hunting toys on Isaac again, my son will rip you to shreds!" she said brightly, and Chris nodded meekly, too tired and (not that he would admit it) intimidated to argue.

"Good. And...just so you know, if you ever use one of your little toys on any of my boys, Scott, Stiles or Isaac, again, and you won't need to worry about a wolf because I'll kill you myself." She said, her voice still sweet but her expression anything but, and Chris nodded weakly.

"Understood." He said gruffly, and Melissa smiled and turned to Isaac and Stiles.

"I'm glad you boys are alright too." She said fondly, wrapping them in a hug as well as Scott, all three of them grinning.

"Hey Mrs McCall? Can I give you a call next time he does something stupid?" Allison asked musingly, as Scott's mother had actually managed to frighten her father ever so slightly, handy skill to have.

"Sure honey." She said with a smile as she went to check Allison was alright.

"You boys did good. You seen your dad yet?" the sheriff asked, clapping Scott on his shoulder, and Scott seemed to sag.

"Yeah." He admitted, but to his dismay, his bat eared mother turned to face him.

"Wait, what?" she demanded, and Scott winced.

"He's in town mom." He said simply, and she groaned tiredly.

"Great, just great. That's all we need." She said sourly, and the sheriff wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry we were with you when he left you, we're with you now. He still manages to piss me off as much as he ever did don't worry." He assured her, and she smiled a little at that.

"So, he's not your favourite person either then?" Isaac asked Stiles, and Stiles scowled.

"If you saw what the jerk put them through, you'd rip him apart. Actually, could you, all our lives would be better if you did." He said brightly, and Isaac grinned.

"Don't tempt me, he reduced Scott to tears earlier and that was only five minutes. I want to rip his head off just for that." He admitted and then laid a hand on Stiles' cut forehead, and used his power to heal it.

"Hey, you're getting good at that." Scott said, impressed by his work and Isaac grinned.

"I had a good teacher." He told him, and Stiles felt his head experimentally.

"Got to admit, handy having a couple of werewolves in your pocket." He said, heading over to talk to Allison, and Isaac smiled hesitantly at Scott.

"You did good. I'm proud of you." He said, blushing a little, and Scott grinned.

"Thanks. You too." He said, then as he looked into a puddle, he frowned sadly.

"What's up? Scott, you won! Deucalion is on the run, Jennifer's most likely dead, and we're all still standing. Or is it your dad?" he asked, and Scott shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I...I don't like my red eyes." He moaned, and Isaac laughed, he sounded so pitiful, he couldn't help himself, but the adorable pout on his face soon stopped him.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief and Scott nodded.

"Yeah. I liked my yellow eyes, they were one of the best parts about being a werewolf. Well, look wise anyway." He complained, and Isaac shook his head, grinning.

Admittedly, he had liked Scott's yellow eyes, he liked how they looked with him, he suited yellow eyes. And he too lamented their loss, because in his opinion Scott's yellow eyes made him even more attractive.

For all of a second, because as soon as Scott showed him his red eyes, he was hooked. For if there was ever a wolf suited for red eyes, it was Scott. He suited being an Alpha.

His Alpha.

"Don't worry about it. You looked kind of cute and adorable with yellow eyes." He said without thinking, and Scott looked at him in surprise, nonetheless going red at the comment.

"Really?" he asked nervously, and Isaac, his nerve failing him, proceeded before this got any worse.

"I mean, you still look...well you look not cute anymore, you're past that with red eyes, you look hot now. Um...well yeah, you look hot, strong and powerful with red eyes, like you've grown up. Like you're not a cub anymore." He mumbled, and Scott grinned as Isaac was scarlet.

"Typical." A voice said behind Stiles as he observed the two, and he turned with a delighted smile to see Lydia appear from the trees, with Deaton and the twins (looking very lost and nervous as though they thought they shouldn't be there) in tow.

"Hey!" he exclaimed cheerfully, hugging her fiercely as both of them lamented the two wolves lost opportunity.

"Hey, Isaac?" Scott asked softly, aware that he was about to go and have to deal with Alpha duties in the shape of the very confused and out of place twins.

Besides, he really wanted to see Isaac's face again, not the back of his head.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously, turning back to face Scott and not meeting his eyes.

"Well...Derek said he was taking off with Cora. And he's not really an Alpha anymore since he used his power to save Cora. Which kind of means you got demoted to Omega as your pack kind of...fell apart." He pointed out, and Isaac had to admit, that was true.

His pack was gone.

Whoa, this suddenly sucked.

"Oh...yeah..." he said sadly, and Scott couldn't bare him looking so sad, especially when he was the one who had caused it.

"Well...see, I'm an Alpha now, and I kind of need a pack. And, since you live with me and all, I kind of hoped you might want to be in my...in my pack." He said nervously.

Correction, this fucking rocked!

"Course I will." Isaac said hugging him fiercely, and he felt something change between them, he was now Scott's Beta, something had happened, forces they didn't know or understand had moved, and now, Isaac was officially Scott's.

"Thought you might. We're our own little pack, just the two of us. Well, I mean the others are part of it, sure but...you're the only other wolf." He said, and Isaac grinned.

"Yeah, a two pack." He said, and Scott grinned before heading over to the nervous looking twins.

"Told ya." Lydia said, smugly taking the five dollar bill Stiles offered her resentfully, scowling.

"Show off. You better not be using your banshee powers to cheat." He grumbled and she smirked.

"As if I need to with that pair." She said as Deaton inspected the nemeton warily.

Scott finished talking with the slightly more cheerful twins when he went stiff, his eyes flashing red.

"Mom." He said, and she groaned, there was only one thing that could mean.

"Joy." She muttered as an FBI marked car pulled up.

"Melissa!" Scott's dad yelled running over to them as Scott, Isaac, and Stiles promptly stood in front of her, stopping him from going any further.

"Agent McCall." The sheriff greeted curtly, eyes narrowed in dislike, and McCall looked around at them all in shock.

"You're all alright!" he exclaimed, astounded, and Melissa smiled sweetly.

"Yes, we are, no thanks to the FBI or to you. Mind you, that's nothing new with you is it?" she challenged and McCall rolled his eyes while Scott grinned appreciatively.

"We were looking Melissa, and if Scott had been a little bit more cooperative..." he protested, and she scowled.

"Scott and the others managed to save us while you were choking on their fumes from what I've heard. I'm not even surprised, it's not as if you've ever done anything right with us anyway." She said savagely, making Scott grin all the wider as his father tried to control his anger.

"Melissa, can we not do this now?" he bit out, and she smiled in delight.

"Best idea you've ever had, other than clearing out I mean. You see, we've all had a traumatic experience, and I intend to go home and take a nice, long, hot bath to put it behind me. And I'm taking _my_ son with me. Isaac too. Come on boys, let's go home." She said, smiling, and she strolled off regally, both boys grinning as they followed her.

"Melissa, Scott!" McCall shouted in frustration, starting to follow, but Isaac gave a little growl in his throat, managing to throw the sound and Scott's father stopped to look around worriedly, fingering his gun.

"Down boy." Scott whispered in amusement, smiling as he did so, and Isaac shrugged innocently.

"He must be hearing things." He said cheerfully, heading to Stiles' jeep.

McCall groaned as he watched his wife, son and son's housemate retreat, and before he could turn to the sheriff, the sheriff clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you have questions Agent McCall, but I think they can wait till morning. Pop by _my_ station and we'll get down to work, figuring out how a bunch of kids tracked down the missing sheriff when the FBI couldn't. Well, you could never find what was important even when you had it, so why should it change when you don't have it?" he challenged with a grin, and Stiles smirked appreciatively.

"Good one dad." He said, and his father put his arm around his shoulders.

"Now, I am going to go home with my son, you see that luxury is available to me unlike you, and give him a well earned lesson in the finer things in life." He told McCall, and walked off with Stiles beside him while McCall scowled behind him.

"The finer things in life?" Stiles asked and the sheriff grinned at his son.

"Yes son, good whisky and other little luxuries life offers us. And if you want...we can talk." He said, his voice full of meaning and Stiles nodded, and happily climbed into his jeep and drove off, leaving Agent McCall staring at his family as it vanished as always.

"And sorry Agent McCall, but my daughter wants to tear me a new one and I don't think it's fair to deny her the pleasure any longer. But don't worry, I'll report to sheriff Stillinski first thing." Chris said, putting his arm around his daughter who gave McCall a withering glare as she and Chris walked off, smiling smugly.

"And we can't stick around, it's past this pair's curfew, I have to get them home." Lydia said cheerfully, beckoning the twins, and all three glared at McCall as they too left.

"Nice of you to pay us a visit. You should do it more often. Shall we say another ten or so years?" Deaton asked mildly, walking out of the clearing and leaving a fuming Agent McCall behind.

XX

Isaac had to admit, Allison was growing on him. Everything was finally back to normal. No more murders, everyone was safe, the only real problems were Derek having left (and he suspected he would be back) and the fact that Scott's father was sticking around (though to his and Melissa's amusement, Scott seemed to take great joy in shutting the door in his father's face, whether it be his front door or his bedroom door).

Lydia and Aiden, who seemed to be provisionally part of Scott's pack (he wondered if being Scott's first Beta meant he could boss them around, god he hoped so) were flirting by the lockers. Danny and Ethan were holding hands as they walked to Danny's locker. He and Allison were finally starting to become friends. And Stiles had found Scott and was steering him down the corridor cheerfully.

Yeah, everything was finally back to normal.

"Isaac!" Scott called, and he turned to find Scott shoving him into a storeroom, making Allison shake her head in bemusement as she carried on her way.

"Hey, like I said before, you've got to stop steering me into random rooms, people will start to talk." He scolded in amusement and Scott grinned a little.

"Yeah well, now that there's no more murders they need something else to talk about. I...I wanted to apologise." He said, and Isaac looked at him curiously, cocking his head.

"For what?" he asked, and Scott scuffed his foot nervously.

"I was a jerk to you when I was in the tub." He said, and Isaac, surprised that he had brought that up, grinned and tried to save him the embarrassment.

"You were out for sixteen hours Scott, that's being a jerk to everyone." He told him and Scott shot him a patient look.

"You know what I mean." He said, and Isaac nodded.

"Yeah. Hey...you do know I don't like Allison like that right? I never did and never will. She's my friend, sure, but I don't fancy her. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you." He told him, and Scott's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? You really don't like her like that?" he asked, and Isaac shook his head.

"Nope. And, you're my best friend," well he was a hell of a lot more but he didn't know that, "I wouldn't do that. And anyway, you're my Alpha, and my housemate. It would be all kinds of awkward even if I was interested, which I'm not." He assured him, and Scott felt a darkness, which to him seemed deeper and darker than the one caused by the sacrifice, lifting off him.

"Thanks. But...alright, who do you like then? You like someone! And I don't know, and Stiles and Lydia do, and they think I don't know that they know, but I do! Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked sadly, and Isaac suddenly seemed very nervous.

"I..." he hesitated, and Scott shook his head.

"Because whoever they are, they're not good enough for you! I assume." He finished awkwardly and Isaac wondered if he should tell him.

"Scott..." he whispered, aware of how close they were.

"You deserve the best. And...whoever they are aren't the best." Scott said softly.

"Scott...trust me, the person I like, they are the best." He whispered back, and Scott looked at him sadly.

"Well who are they? I mean, I'm your Alpha now, I think I need to sort of sniff them out...or something." He invented wildly, making Isaac grin a little.

"They're...they're the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't tell you because I'm not meant to like them the way I do." He admitted, and Scott scowled

He wanted Isaac to be happy, of course he did. He just...he wanted him to be happy with him.

Not whoever it was he fancied. Him.

"Well...I don't care. You can like who you want. I...I'll support you all the way." He said, though his eyes were sad, he wondered if it was Lydia he liked.

"Thanks Scott." Isaac said nervously, his mouth dry, there was no going back now, he had to tell Scott...

And as Scott looked at Isaac, his Isaac, his Beta, he finally decided. He couldn't let Isaac go off with this other person, not without telling him how he felt. And so, still very close, he made his decision.

And Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac gently on the lips.

Isaac made a small noise of surprise as he did so, but then, realising what was happening, he kissed back, apparently to Scott's surprise as he broke off.

"You...you kissed me." Isaac said, in an elated daze, and Scott went into a panic.

He'd kissed Isaac, what did he do now?

"Um, I'm sorry, I..." he babbled, trying to escape, but then Isaac gripped his wrist.

"Don't be. See...I was about to tell you before you kissed me. You're the person I like." He admitted shyly, and Scott reeled backwards, flabbergasted.

Isaac liked him?

And Scott looked at Isaac in shock, making Isaac nervous.

Scott liked him?

"You like me?" Scott asked shyly, and Isaac nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. Well, no actually. I...I kind of love you." He admitted breathlessly, and Scott could feel a massive smile on his face as he heard the words he'd dreamed about for so long. Isaac loved him!

"Well...I kind of love you too. So, you liked it when I kissed you?" he asked excitedly, and Isaac grinned cockily.

"I'm not sure yet." He teased and Scott kissed him again, more forcefully this time, then broke off.

"Now?" Scott asked playfully, and Isaac shook his head.

"Still not sure." He whispered, and both boys leaned into the kiss.

And this time, the kiss was immense. Scott cupped Isaac's face with his right hand, bringing him in close and snaking his left arm around Isaac's waist. Isaac buried his fingers in Scott's hair and wrapped the other around his back as the two of them finally gave in to their feelings. The kiss was full of love, heat, lust and passion, both of them tasting the other hungrily and longingly, small noises of contentment coming from the two as they kissed.

They were finally together and oblivious to the world, their bodies pressed to each other's, their lips on each others, both of them holding on tightly to the one they loved.

Outside the door, Lydia smirked as she took money from both Danny and Stiles.

"How does she do that?" Danny demanded as she gloated smugly.

"No idea, she always does it. He actually finally did it!" Stiles exclaimed in delight and Lydia grinned.

"Told you Scott would make the first move. And for shame, you thought he would bottle it, and that Isaac would go first." She scolded in amusement, and Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"She always wins out of any bet we ever make her." He lamented, and Danny nodded.

"I know, no idea how she does it. At least Scott and Isaac are finally together." He said cheerfully, and Ethan and Aiden perked up as they approached.

"They finally admitted it?" Aiden asked in disbelief, and Ethan grinned.

"Hey, that means you're the only straight guy in the pack bro." He teased, and Aiden looked slightly dispirited, making the others grin.

"Don't worry sweetie, you still have me." Lydia assured him, taking his hand.

"Yay." Aiden said with a grin as he kissed her.

"You know, I could get behind a gay Alpha...not in any kinky way I promise!" Ethan assured Danny, who was now entertaining visions of Scott, Ethan and Isaac together...

"Yeah, thanks, I'm not going to be kept awake by that thought all night." He complained, though he didn't mean it, and Ethan kissed him happily.

"Well, I'll just need to take your mind off it then won't I? Or encourage it." He whispered, dragging Danny away.

"See you later Stiles." Lydia said, and Aiden gave him a sort of smile as he followed her away.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked worriedly as she saw Stiles standing outside the toilet and he grinned disarmingly.

"Just wondering how Lydia always wins at bets, care to explain?" he asked, leading her away from the door.

His best friends were finally together. And, if Allison did indeed know the secret, so much the better.

And inside, Scott and Isaac still had their lips locked to each other as they gave in to their feelings, kissing as if their life depended on it, as if they had been denied their life source for ages and were now lapping it up.

And as Scott broke off, making Isaac moan in protest, he made sure the door was locked and stripped to his trousers, allowing Isaac to feast his eyes on his gorgeous, tanned, shirtless Alpha. He then followed suit, allowing Scott to savour the sight of his beautiful, pale shirtless Beta. And then, grinning in eager, lustful anticipation, both boys once more pressed together, their eyes alight with mischievous desire and Scott gently brought Isaac to him as the two wolves, together at last, started kissing once again.

**And that kind ladies and gentlemen, is the end for now!**

**Our boys are finally together, and getting hot and steamy in the storeroom (shirtless Scott and Isaac together...oh my) and for now the story is over. I also figure daddy McCall is a bit of jerk, that seems the right way to go in these sorts of things, hence why I had no one talking to him in the clearing.**

**So, for now that is the end of our tale, our lovely boys are finally together! Hooray! I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story, please keep it up, and I will see you all when I'm back in January!**

**But, as its the last chapter for now, I would be very appreciative if as many people as possible left me lovely reviews to celebrate the end of this half!**

**So, please please please review and I will see you all in January, thanks for reading, I had great fun writing, and see you in the new year!**


End file.
